Under the Harvest Moon
by XSouthernxComfortX
Summary: Bella never jumped and the Cullens never came back. Charlie is about to move down to the Reservation and the pack's protection from Victoria is about to expire, whats a girl to do? With Angela discovering a world previously unknown to her both girls set out on a road with curves neither of them saw coming. BS/PW AW/DV **Now Rated M For Language**
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Twilight nor any of the characters in this story. This right belongs to Stephanie Meyer.

A/N: I do plan on trying to keep couples as canon as I can, meaning that aside from Peter and Bella, all other MATED pairs will be canon. Also, there won't be any heavy bashing but I can say there will be a little bit. I will try to keep this story as plausible as possible as there is nothing I hate more when I read a fic and roll my eyes at the lack of realism. (As real as a story of vampires can be anyway.) I normally write exclusively Harry Potter, however this fic is for my mother who is an avid Twi-hard. Enjoy and let me know what you think.

Chapter One

The ambiance of the kitchen fit my mood perfectly. Tinted blue by the stormy weather and oppressively silent; Charlie didn't want to talk, that much was obvious, but we both knew that we had reached a breaking point. We could not go on as we had been, too much had changed. I didn't blame him for not wanting to be the one to start this uncomfortable conversation but he had to. I was afraid that if I did open my mouth I would lose control and spit the vile things drifting through my mind. Don't get me wrong, I loved Charlie but to see him so happy…so in love while I felt like the empty space between two stars was difficult, to say in the least.

But they were, happy and in love that is. Charlie and Sue Clearwater had started dating about a year and a half ago, after Harry had died of a heart attack in the woods. It was ironic really, Charlie found love that changed him completely, and he found his happiness…while that fateful day in the woods was the start of my doom. You see, it hadn't been wolves that had been attacking hikers in the woods like the newspapers had said. No, it had been Victoria, the red headed vampire that had been mated to James, the tracker who had nearly killed me in Phoenix in my junior year.

As it turns out Jasper Hale had been right. The Cullen's should have killed Victoria when they had the chance because not only did she come back for me, but the third and final member of their coven had come back as well, Laurant. Laurant had been the first to make an attempt on my life and he would have been successful if Forks, Washington wasn't a melting pot for supernatural creatures. Giant, horse-sized wolves had sprung into action at the last moment, just as I had realized I was going to die. They leaped over me, seemingly effortlessly, in fluid motions that were so fast that I had a hard time following. Before I knew it the olive skinned vampire was in pieces and a half a dozen wolves were staring right at me.

I learned quickly, after getting around some unnecessary gag orders, that the boys in La Push were far from normal. I learned exactly why the Cullens never went anywhere near the reservation. They weren't allowed. That was a difficult pill to swallow, not learning of shape shifters as I knew there couldn't only be vampires in the world, but that the mighty Cullens were restricted in some form. They had always seemed so untouchable. The thought made me snort now.

Laurant may have been the first to step out of the shadows but he definitely wasn't the last. I began spending more and more time with the pack and encouraging Charlie to do the same. It was the only place I knew we'd have some semblance of protection against Victoria, who Laurant had told me was after my blood. Little did I know that I was pushing Charlie straight into Sue's arms. I wish I hadn't, as horrible as it is, if I could turn back time, I would keep Charlie far away from the reservation. I've decided I don't think it was Harry who carried the dormant wolf gene, I think it's Sue. From the moment they laid eyes on each other it was as if they were teenagers again. Like when I had first laid eyes on Edward, only neither of them was an immortal teenager with control issues. Anyways, the pack and I had decided it wasn't an imprint, but it was something powerful. Something irrevocable.

"I love her," Charlie finally said, breaking me from my reverie. I nearly rolled my eyes at the silly half grin that ghosted across his lips as he uttered the three words I hated most. I know they had told each other, but it was the first time Charlie had uttered them to me. He believed that I was totally unaware of how much they loved each other because of how distant I was. But I'm not. I saw what was happening and I knew I couldn't stop it. I knew this day would come, but I still wasn't ready for it.

You see, this was the conversation every parent has with their child, the "it's time for you to move out and do something with your life" speech. I want to say I'm different than the other teens who receive this speech, but in the end, regardless of the supernatural circumstances, I am just like them. Lost and afraid, unsure of what my future holds or even what I want it to hold. There was a time when I knew exactly what I wanted, back in the blissful days of naivety and love. I barely held back a snort. I had been so sure I would become a vampire and spend my days as a vegetarian by Edward's side. I had been pathetic.

But had I become less pathetic? Not really. Even if the gaping hole in my chest was gone, so was everything else. My emotions were limited to disgust, anger, and cynicism. And still I waited here in this watery grave. I knew the Cullens weren't coming back, that dream had died the day I watched Victoria and seven other wild vampires glide from the trees like a graceful death squad. Collin died that day and he took my hope with him. Reality had finally slapped me in the face. The Cullens weren't coming and they never would. They had gotten me into this mess and then left me, a mere human, to try and survive it.

Yet still I waited here because I didn't know what else to do. How could I go back to being human after being shown so much more? How was I supposed to look at any human boy, rampant with hormones and spitting out lies for lust, when I had witnessed _soul mates_? I knew the answer, I couldn't. But like I said, I was just like every teenager. I felt like I was flailing and fighting the tide just to keep my head above water. I was being forced to do something with my life, to grow up and, once again, face reality.

Charlie was moving in with Sue and I couldn't follow.

I couldn't follow not only because it would be weird for his twenty year old daughter to live with them, but because I was shunned from the reservation. I was as bad as vampires to the pack, to be attacked on sight. Well maybe not attacked, but to be forcefully removed. And that was only for Charlie's sake.

Losing Collin, almost losing Seth, and Jake's near life threatening injury had changed the pack, hardened them. However when I finally made it clear to Jacob that I would never want to be more than friends and not even that if he kept pushing for more, he stopped fighting for me. I admit I had been a little harsh, but he just wouldn't stop. So when Victoria came around again the pack became infuriated after not catching her and deemed me not worth the risk. I was not one of them, therefore not their responsibility. As of now the pack still patrols all of Forks, but again that was only for Charlie and Sue.

Now my protection was ending. Charlie would be moving to the reservation and selling the house. I would be on my own. I was frightened and pissed off.

I wanted so badly to tell Charlie why I needed him to stay. Why I couldn't leave. But I couldn't. I wouldn't risk him to other vampires. I may hate seeing him so happy and I may wish I could change it, but I won't rip it all away from him now, like Edward did to me. No one deserves that. No one deserves to only exist and have to risk their life in order to feel anything. I wouldn't condemn Charlie to the life of a crazed adrenaline junkie. Besides, Charlie would know everything one day, when he marries Sue. Maybe then he'll understand my crazed state and not hate me so much. I wish I could see the day when he no longer wars with himself when looking at me but I don't honestly think it will happen. I won't make it four or five months before Victoria catches up with me.

Charlie cleared his throat and once again brought me back to the conversation neither one of us wanted to have. I let out a staccato breath and rubbed my temple with a shaky hand, "I know."

"It's time for you to move on Bella." Charlie's voice was gruff and exasperated. I didn't have to be empathic to feel his frustration and his disappointment. "You have to do something with your life. Your twenty years old!" I didn't wince as his voice grew steadily higher until his fist slammed on the table with a dull thud but I did nod lamely, trying to appear like an ashamed girl. In reality I was just a pissed off frightened young adult who was about to go on the run from a vampire.

"I know."

"I love you Bella." _Then call me Bells, don't make me leave-'_ I cut my childish thoughts off and blinked back tears. Charlie hadn't called me Bells in over a year and I knew it was time to face the music. "But this is called tough love," Charlie continued, unaware of my chaotic emotional state. "You have two weeks Bella."

Two weeks. Fourteen days. He was giving me just enough time to turn twenty one and maybe hash out something that resembled a plan. What would I do? Where would I go? I would need to get as far away from Forks as possible, but I couldn't head anywhere near Renee. Not with the baby on the way, it was too much danger. South would be good, lots of sunshine so at least I'd be protected during the day. But what would I do when the sun set and the things that go bump in the night come out to play?

"Okay," I finally choked out, not looking at Charlie but at somewhere over his head. After a few seconds of tense silence I fled the room and almost subconsciously grabbed my purse and walked out of the door. I didn't realize I had forgotten my coat until I was unlocking my truck and sliding inside. I also didn't know where I was going. It slammed into me then, the reality of how hard it would be to run in two weeks. As I stared at the steering wheel my throat felt like it was swelling closed and my fingers gripped the steering wheel in a death grip. I pulled out of the drive way after a few minutes and figured I'd just drive around until some epiphany came to me.

It wasn't even ten minutes later when I stopped. I had parked on the curb and looked up at the one other house in Forks that was surrounded by the same gloom as my own. Angela Weber. One of the only humans I could tolerate in high school and now one of the only people in Forks that wasn't sunshine and rainbows. Her gloom would mix well with my own.

The lawn was uncut, a first I had ever seen for the Weber's, and there were no curtains in the windows. Mr. Weber had died of cancer about five months ago and since then Mrs. Weber had decided that it would be best if she moved away, she took the twins to Idaho with her to go stay with her sister for a while. The only thing weirder than the uncut grass and vacant feel was the for sale sign stuck by the curb.

"Bella?" My head snapped up and I found Angela on the porch holding a large trash bag. It took everything I had not to gape at how much Angela had changed over two years. The awkwardness that had plagued her was very much gone and now she held a confidence that oozed authority when matched with her tight bun and glasses. Angela Weber looked like a librarian who might pull out a riding crop and start whipping you for talking to loud.

"Charlie said you were in town and I thought I might stop by. It's been a while." I felt grossly inadequate in my jeans and t-shirt. Angela had become a woman whereas I felt like I was still stuck in my awkward teen years. Add that to the fact that I had literally done nothing but work at Newton's store while Angela had gone off to the University of Washington and was no doubt on her way to a great degree, my body was being plagued by envy and rage. Once again I cursed the Cullens silently.

"It has, go on inside and get out of the rain I just have to throw this in the bin out back." Angela gestured to the trash and I nodded. Inside was nearly all cleaned out. The only furniture left was a blow up mattress and duffel bag in the living room; bottles of cleaner, paper towels, and a broom were by the stairs. So Angela was only here to clean out the house and prepare it for a long wait on the market.

"There's not much but there are still chairs in the kitchen and a fold out table," I turned and found Angela taking off her knee length coat revealing a crème top that elegantly molded to her curves and black pants. Once again I felt a rush of embarrassment at looking like I just stepped out of junior year. "Do you want some coffee?"

"That'd be great," I replied while forcing myself to look her in the eye. I felt like she was scrutinizing me, searching me for something. She obviously didn't find it as she nodded and turned around. My cheeks flushed in anger as I followed her. Maybe coming here wasn't such a good idea.

"So how have you been Bella?" Angela asked as she waved me towards a foldable metal chair and started filling the coffee pot with water. I hated this question. It was the question everyone asked and there was no right answer to it without lying. No matter what I said I sounded completely lame but I guess that's what you get for wasting two years of your life. God I _was_ lame.

"Oh you know, same as always." God that sounded even worse than in my head. "I'm moving soon," I threw that out there to try and save myself from complete embarrassment. Angela's head snapped in my direction and I was instantly curious when her brown eyes went wide.

"You are? Where to? The reservation?"

"No," I said slowly. Angela was feigning casual interest but the way her hand shook and the look in her eyes gave her away. "I'm actually not sure yet, but I was thinking somewhere down south. Maybe Texas or Nevada, somewhere warm at least."

"Oh," Angela responded as she grabbed to small foam cups from a bag on the counter. "When are you moving?" She put one cup in front of me and packets of sugar and powdered crème in the middle of the table before sitting down.

"Two weeks, Charlie really deserves to be with Sue and I'm excited to see the sun again." I lied smoothly, a talent I had picked up from hanging in La Push. I was in no way excited to meet death. "I've actually been thinking about maybe taking a road trip before deciding exactly where I want to settle down." An indefinite road trip, I couldn't stay in one place for too long.

Angela only nodded but she looked visibly deflated so I decided to change the subject. "How are you and Ben?" This was obviously the wrong question because Angela straightened up and her expression changed to one of…was that disgust?

"We broke up about eight months ago."

"Oh." I replied lamely. "I'm sorry. What happened?"

"It's alright," Angela rose to grab the coffee pot but it wasn't a move to hide tears as I expected, she seemed fine. Which was odd, since I had thought Ben and Angela would go the long haul, complete with a white picket fence and little toddlers running around. "We had different interests in what we wanted."

An awkward silence reigned after Angela set the coffee pot down on the table, she looked as if she were fighting herself and I was half tempted to set off my ringer and make an excuse to leave. But just as I was reaching for my phone Angela straightened her posture into a rigid stance that screamed determination and my stomach dropped into the balls of my feet.

"Bella you can't let Charlie move to La Push."


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Twilight nor any of the characters in this story. This right belongs to Stephanie Meyer.

A/N: I know it was quick but review anyway?

Chapter Two

A heavy silence followed Angela's plea and I swear my heart stopped beating. Angela's dark brown eyes were dead serious and her lips were pursed so tightly that they were hardly visible; the previous hesitance in her countenance had vanished completely and unsettled me.

"Bella," Angela leaned forward and grasped one of my hands as if to hold me there, "things aren't right there." And that's when I took in her posture and realized something was very wrong here. Angela's knees were bobbing up and down in anxiety under the table and when I looked back to her face and really looked, I saw the heavy concealer around her eyes. Angela hadn't been sleeping.

"You know," I whispered in a stunned disbelief. How had Angela found out? Had she…

My throat constricted as my mind supplied me with possible answers, each more disbelieving than the last. By the time Angela managed to look astonished at my words my mind had already come up with irrational idea that Angela had somehow been imprinted upon and learned of a plot to use or harm Charlie.

Angela stared at me for a moment before large tears welled up in her eyes. "You know what they turn into?" Realization dawned on her face and I briefly wondered how much Angela would demand to know. How much did she already know? It hadn't taken me very long at all to figure out what the Cullen's had been, but then again I had disregarded the wolves altogether. Had Angela done the same? "Is that why you stopped going to the reservation?"

Now would be the perfect time to know exactly what Angela knew because I had no idea how much to tell her without divulging too much information. But even if I had to keep information from her, I didn't want to blatantly lie to Angela's face, she had at one point been a good friend of mine and the only person I would dearly miss when I thought Edward was going to change me. Even after a long period of absence Angela was still a person I wanted to be close to.

Then there was the only law that I knew the Volturi enforced with no mercy. Humans must never know about vampires.

"How did you find out Angela?" I dodged her question with another question and I tried not to let my relief show. My earlier paranoid ideas had been disproven by Angela's question; if she had been an imprint she would know everything. I felt ridiculous that such a ludicrous idea had even popped in my head.

"I was out on the cliffs my first night back in Forks down on a little ledge that Ben and I had found and-" Angela paused a grabbed her abandoned mug only to grimace and set it back down, by now the coffee had to be cold. "I don't know who it was but he was young, maybe seventeen or eighteen, but he was with an older guy he called Sam. They were talking about checking a perimeter and when I stood up and peeked over the ledge. That's when I saw the younger one- he- exploded into a wolf."

It could have been anyone that Angela had saw with Sam and it didn't really matter who it was, it was none of my concern anymore. They had made it beyond obvious that I was none of their concern anymore and so they were none of mine.

"I'm so relieved Bella," Angela let out a breathy sigh and a small smile had formed on her lips. "I half thought I was crazy and anyone I told would have agreed. But there's still one thing I don't understand."

"Only one?" I teased her playfully. My mood had taken a sudden turn for the better without me realizing it at first. Now that Angela knew I had someone to confide in. Sure I couldn't tell her everything, but now I could be close with her on a whole new level, one with less secrets and a new level of understanding. I was almost hoping that Angela asked the right questions so that I would be forced to tell her everything, from the Cullen's and the nomads to Jacob and the pack. The idea of having another human, Angela especially, that knew everything…well I didn't realize quite how bad I wanted a friend like that until this moment.

Angela grinned sheepishly, "Okay I have about a hundred questions, but those can wait. How could you let Charlie move to La Push knowing what they are?" I was taken aback by how hateful Angela sounded, how she drawled the word them as if she were speaking of particularly vile thing.

"What do you mean Ange? The pack wouldn't-"

Angela cut me off with an angry expression, "You were there Bella, you told Ben and I, how you saw a giant wolf in the forest back when all those hikers and locals were being killed in the woods. Those were not bear attack that was _"the pack." _They are murderers Bella!"

I could only stare at her while I tried to form some sort of explanation, and much to the warring excitement and reluctance I was feeling, I realized I had two options. I could let Angela believe that the pack was a bunch of murderers or I could tell her the truth, the whole truth and leave nothing out. For the first time since the Cullen's had abandoned me I could speak freely about shifters and vampires.

"The pack didn't murder those people Angela," I said, feeling my excitement win out and I sat up a little straighter. Angela's expression said that she clearly didn't believe me.

"Then why did you-" I knew exactly what she was going to ask and I cut in.

"There are more than just shifters in the world Angela." I paused and took a breath, "The pack didn't murder those people, they don't take any human life…directly" I added on bitterly at the end. I knew I would die at the hands of Victoria, it was only a matter of time, and for the pack to turn on not me as Bella Swan, but me as a defenseless human when they had the power to kill vampires…my blood would be on their hands just as much as on Victoria's.

"The pack protects the Reservation. That perimeter check you heard them talking about was the patrols they do to protect Forks and the Reservation."

Angela seemed in half state of shock but she also looked extremely pleased, as if I had just confirmed something for her. "What do they protect people from? What killed those hikers?"

"Vampires." I nearly whispered the word, almost reverently, but Angela heard. Her eyes went wide and I expected some sort of denial or shock or something.

What I hadn't expected was for her to nearly shout, "The Cullens!"

Nearly three years had passed since the Cullens had abandoned me, four since I had vowed to never tell a soul of their secret. Yet here I was, nodding as Angela had her hand over her mouth, confirming her deduction. "The Cullens didn't kill those people either Ange, they are what they call vegetarian vampires meaning they only drink the blood of animals and never humans. That's why their eyes are gold. There are human drinking vampires and they have ruby red eyes. Those hikers were killed by human drinkers."

I watched Angela process this new information with a cocktail of emotions; relief, anxiety, excitement, the list went on. Her head fell until her forehead rested in her hand that was propped on the table with her elbow. "I knew there was something different about them- but…oh my god Bella is that why they left? Because you uncovered their secret?"

I sighed and shook my head, "No I had known Edward was a vampire before we started dating. Jasper lost control and attacked me on my eighteenth birthday when I got a paper cut; Edward freaked out. He said his world was too dangerous for me and he refused to change me. So after school the next day he took me on a walk in the woods and dumped me. That's how I got lost."

Angela's mouth dropped and her lips formed a small 'o'. All I could do was smile bitterly and nod.

"Is that why he always looked like he was in pain?" I mentally applauded Angela's quick deductions.

"The thing about vampires is that some of them have a certain gift or ability, like a super power added on to their already superhuman senses-"

"Edward, Alice, and Jasper," Angela rushed out looking as if she had had some major revelation.

I stared at her in shock for a moment, "H-how could you possibly know that?"

Angela appeared not to hear my question and continued thinking, mumbling softly to herself and scrunching her eyebrows together. "Bella I think- I mean when I was around the Cullens I got this…I'm not sure if I can explain it but I got this kind of warmth in my head...or- I mean maybe like some sort of glow. It was really subtle and it took me a long time to notice it. I had written it off as just really liking their company, but it only happened with Edward, Alice, and Jasper. I liked Emmett and Rosalie alright but they didn't produce this feeling. And-"

I found myself at a loss for words. Was it possible Angela had some sort of gift? Could she be able to pick out those who had gifts? Was it even possible for a human to have gifts? How had Edward not picked up on this? He had been in Angela's head often; he had told me that her mind was enjoyable place to be in. That her thoughts were pleasant and Angela had a welcoming mind, could that not only be because Angela was a friendly person but because of the warmth she got from being around him?

"Have you ever felt this before with anyone else?" I was literally on the edge of my seat waiting anxiously.

"Well yeah I feel it with you Bella."

"What?" Angela felt that feeling with me? But I had no gift. There were no weird feelings like Angela or any accidental happenings or even any skills I was really good at. I was a clumsy girl who liked to read and hated attention. There was nothing even remotely special about me except for that my blood smelled unusually good for a human and that-

"Edward couldn't read my mind."

Angela choked and coughed at my words, "He could read minds?"

"I don't understand," I continued as though she hadn't spoke, too wrapped up in my train of thought. "Alice could see my future and Jasper could feel and change my emotions…but Edward couldn't read my mind? Almost like I…"

"Shielded him?" Angela offered and I nodded. How many times had I been so thankful that Edward couldn't read my mind? Countless… I had thought my brain just ran on a different frequency but in all honesty having a gift was much more plausible than one brain in billions being different.

"Bella," Angela squealed excitedly and grabbed my hand, breaking me from my thoughts and infecting me with her enthusiasm. I sat back and truly smiled for the first time in who knows how long.

"We're both gifted," I said after a moment of bliss, "Angela what are the odds that two gifted humans find each other? I mean-" How could I explain to her what a big deal this was? "Vampires are more often than not, not gifted…but for two humans, who just happen to know each other, to be visibly gifted?"

"Winning the lottery jackpot twice in a row is more probable," Angela said quietly, the awe filling her voice.

"Exactly."

Both us just sat there for a moment taking in the enormity of what we had discovered. "Bella we have to figure out how your gift works!" The excitement on Angela's face mirrored my own until that moment. My mind was racing and my heart was pounding and then nothing. I felt empty again. I couldn't figure out how my gift works. Not now. There was no time. The precious two weeks I had needed to be spent planning and figuring out how I was going to survive, not figuring out how my mind shielded itself from Edward. I could not bow down to Victoria. Yes I understood her grief, and yes I understood that I would stand no chance against her, but I could not knowingly offer myself up like snack. I had to try.

"I can't," I whispered to Angela, hating the numb after finally experiencing happiness again.

"What? Why not?"

I had been honest with her so far, not holding details back maybe I could live on with one person knowing what happened to me when I "disappeared". I sighed and held back tears, "I have to get out of town Angela. Those human drinkers who attacked those hikers? It was a coven of nomads, Laurant, James, and Victoria. I was with the Cullen's playing baseball in a field one night when they heard us and came. James was a tracker and decided that I, a human protected by a large coven, would be an amusing hunt. Edward and the Cullens ended up killing James but he was mated to Victoria. Laraunt came back two years ago to watch me on Victoria's orders. Well a year and a half ago he attacked me and the wolf pack killed him.

"When he never returned Victoria raised a vampire army stronger than any the pack had ever seen before. They fought, and eventually the pack won, but they lost Collin and Seth and Jacob were crushed and nearly killed; Victoria used that and got away. After the injuries and loss, and me turning Jacob down again, he finally got it through his head that we were not ever going to be more than friends, the pack decided since I turned Jacob down they would turn me out. Victoria has been trying to get at me ever since but hasn't been able to get past the wolves. But now Charlie is moving to the Rez to be with Sue and the wolves won't have any reason to keep protecting Forks. I have to hope I can get a head start and stay ahead of her."

Angela looked horrified, "You have a vampire trying to kill you! That is more than enough reason to keep protecting it! How could they just stop? How could the Cullens just leave you with this?"

I didn't know if I should try and explain that the Cullens didn't know and that I had no way of telling them, but even I knew that if someone killed my mate I would return the favor. Their naivety and compassion had blinded them, now I was paying the price. I only wished I lived long enough to teach them the lesson they had so brutally taught me. Instead of saying anything I snorted scathingly.

"You can't go off alone," Angela stated in a no-argument tone. "You need someone with you to help you discover your gift and-"

"Angela no," As much as I hated saying those words how could I let Angela knowingly walk into a vampires arms? Sooner or later I was going to be caught. "It's only a matter of time until Victoria catches me. If you go, it's only a matter of time before you die as well."

"You would rather me stay here and do nothing?" Angela asked. "Go back to life as if I never learned any of this? You of all people should know how impossible that is, even with the probability of death. I could go with you and live more in a month than I would in eighty years. Longevity means nothing without significance."

Would anyone have been able to stop me from seeing Edward? No. I knew that every second of every day he thirsted for my blood like no other; that my blood called to him like heroin to a heroin addict. Yet still I slept beside him every night, no more than an inch from death. No one on the planet could have kept me from that, just as I couldn't keep Angela from going with me. She was right, a long life meant nothing without meaning, it was a fact you learned when you learned of the supernatural.

"Okay," I gave in with a sad smile. "But we have to start planning; I have only two weeks before Charlie moves."

Angela smiled triumphantly and sat up straight, I could literally see the gears working in her mind. "Let's meet up in the morning," she said slowly, as if thinking through all her options. "We can think of ideas tonight and make a firm plan in the morning. The realtor from Port Angeles should be here in about an hour for the final walkthrough before she puts it on the market. Why don't you swing by when you wake up in the morning and bring some real coffee with you?"

"I can do that," I said as I smiled at Angela.

I grabbed my cup and poured the cheap stuff down the sink and tossed my cup in the trash bag on the floor. When we got to the door I pulled Angela into a hug and squeezed her tightly, "I'm so glad you know Angela."

"I am too; you shouldn't have had to deal with any of this on your own."

Why did seven vampires and a pack of werewolves not understand what human-

Off in the distance a wolf howled and my blood ran cold. I felt Angela's muscles tense and knew that she had heard it too. It was too much of a coincidence for me to ignore, one of the wolves could have been here.

"I'll see you tomorrow," I let go of Angela and waved as got in my truck. I needed to get home and make sure Angela's new knowledge of the supernatural was not common knowledge.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Twilight nor any of the characters in this story. This right belongs to Stephanie Meyer. **

**A/N: So this is the last chapter until next Wednesday. Our update schedule will be every Wednesday. Those who review will get a sneak peek into next week's chapter. So let me know what you think! **

**CHAPTER THREE**

When no wolf had dropped in by midnight, I had known that, for now at least, Angela and I were in the clear. However I wasn't about to take any more chances, we were going to get out of Forks as soon as we could. But before I could get to Angela's, I had to conquer one thing, the line in the coffee shop that just happened to hold one half of the town's ultimate gossip resource, Mrs. Stanley.

The bell chimed overhead as I entered and Mrs. Stanley turned around, when she saw me she smiled. "Bella," she called loudly, "it's nice to see you out and about."

"It's nice to see you as well Mrs. Stanley," I replied evenly as I got in line behind her. The last person I needed to see right now was the one person who would tell anyone who would listen whatever I said.

"How are you? I heard Chief Swan's moving down to La Push, are you going with him?" The barista handed Mrs. Stanley her drink and she stepped aside, clearly indicating that she wasn't leaving until she was satisfied.

"What can I get for you Bella?"

"Two large coffees, one black and one with two sugars, one cream, please." When the barista turned and went off to fill my order I was left with Mrs. Stanley. "No I'm not moving with Charlie, I plan on heading east in the next few days. I'm already filling out my application to NYU so keep your fingers crossed for me."

Mrs. Stanley smiled, "Oh I will Bella good luck. I hope you get accepted. Were you going to close out your account at the bank? I'm headed into the office and can start the necessary paperwork."

"That sounds great Mrs. Stanley, I just have to drop this other coffee off and then I'll head over."

Jessica's mom smiled and nodded, "Not a problem Bella, see you soon." She was already halfway out the door when the barista set two cups down on the counter.

"That'll be four sixty three."

Angela was putting a duffel bag in her trunk when I pulled into her driveway. She was smiling and her hair was down today, curled and sophisticated looking. I was immediately glad that I dug out my nice clothes and had blow-dried my hair. The makeup even bolstered my confidence and I felt more adequate next to my friend. "Hey Bella," Angela smiled, her eyes roaming my appearance with apparent approval. "Let's go inside."

xXx

Jay Jenks, Attorney At Law, sat behind his desk watching the clock on the mantle of his fireplace tick by. It was a dreary Friday morning in Seattle and the rain beating against the window pane only made Jenks drowsier. He was supposed to be drawing up papers for Aaron Dixon, the current captain of the Black Panthers' Seattle Chapter, newest Venezuelan mistress. However, he had to wait on Mr. Dixon's fax with her appropriate information so he had time…

A loud beeping started and startled Jenks out of his sleepy state and the red flashing box on his computer read: _ALERT! ISABELLA SWAN! ALERT!_

Jenks felt his heart drop and for a moment he was lost for words, but that was before he remembered what he had to do. Mr. Cullen had shown him just how serious he was about this. The cash he paid for such a simple matter to be so highly sensitive had bought Jenks' private plane with more than enough left over to satisfy his wife for a very long time. He was already walking over to his liquor cabinet by the time the alert had died.

With a key he pulled from his pocket Jenks opened the secret door and his hand raised, moving slowly in the air as he searched the floor to ceiling cubby holes for the name tag. Finally his index finger found _'I. Swan'_ and Jenks grabbed the safety deposit box from its cubby hole. After closing the secret door and locking it Jenks slid the key back into his breast pocket and set the metal box on his desk. He was sliding his right arm in his coat as he used his middle finger on his left hand to hit a button on his office phone.

"Yes Mr. Jenks," his secretary's voice answered immediately.

"Cancel my meeting with the Senator, Paige, and call Andrew. Have him fuel up and have a car waiting for me in Port Angeles. I have an alert that has been triggered."

xXx

Deep in the heart of Rio de Janero, amongst the crowd of humans who are dancing to the local street bands and eating from the carts selling exotic foods, he sits there watching the crowd. Just as the music crescendos into passionate fury of rhythmic beats, he feels the phone in his pocket vibrate. He pulls it out and reads the message, his decent mood souring as he read a single line of text.

'_ALERT! ISABELLA SWAN! ALERT!' _

Even though he needn't, he stared at the screen for a long moment before he whispered, "Be safe." Just as he slipped the phone back into his pocket the man's companion rejoined him holding a small shopping bag and a bagel. She notices the change in his demeanor and sits beside him, "What's wrong babe?" she asks.

"Nothing," He replies and wraps his arm around her, "let's go."

xXx

"The realtor said there were some superficial things that could be done, like new wood floors, but that it wasn't a huge problem. Houses in small towns like these are becoming more and more desirable." Angela had already taken down the folding table in the kitchen, the blow up bed in the living room, and had even cleaned out all the cleaning supplies. The house was completely empty and ready to be put on the market. No wonder she had wanted coffee, she probably hadn't slept more than four or five hours.

"You should have waited until today, I would have helped you clear out."

Angela smiled but waved me off as she gave the house one last critical look, "I wanted to be done when you got here and it gave me something to do while I considered our options. Bella I don't think we should plan where we are going or stay anywhere longer than a week or two. I also think we should leave today."

I was a little shocked at how Angela seemed to be on the same page as I was, but she had always been intelligent so it shouldn't have been too surprising. I guess I was just beginning to realize that Angela could truly be an asset and not just a tag along. "I know. I ran into Mrs. Stanley at the coffee shop and she's already started the paperwork so that I can close out my account. I don't think you should close yours though, she would not hesitate to spread the word that both of us cleared out our bank accounts and skipped town." I wanted to keep Angela a secret from Victoria for as long as possible.

Angela was about to speak when my phone rang. "Sorry one second." I pulled out my phone and looked at the number. It was a Seattle area code and I didn't recognize it. I hit talk and answered, "Hello?"

"Is this Miss Isabella Swan?" A deep male voice asked. His enunciation and his use of my full name had me guessing this was some sort of business man.

"May I ask whose calling?"

"My name is Jay Jenks, Attorney At Law in Seattle. I ask again, is this Miss Isabella Swan?"

"Yes I'm Isabella Swan." What was an attorney calling me for? I looked to Angela and it was obvious she could hear the man talking from where she was standing because her whole demeanor had straightened out and she had a serious look on her face.

"I'm very glad I could get ahold of you Miss Swan, I was to notify you on the event of you closing your bank account by a Mr. Cullen. I am just leaving Port Angeles now, is there any way you could meet me somewhere private?"

"W-what?" I could hear Jay Jenks talking again but for the life of me I couldn't concentrate. I felt Angela take the phone from me but all I could think of was _how dare he. _

Edward had no right to do this. I wanted nothing from him. He left no reminders of our time together. He said it would be as if he never existed. A clean break… why now?

"This is Angela Weber Mr. Jenks. I am Isabella's close friend and attorney. What can I do for you?" My eyes widened and Angela winked at me.

"Oh- it is very nice to meet you Miss Weber, I am needing to set up an immediate appointment with Miss Swan as to follow my clients orders, is there a place I could meet you both in private?"

No, I thought angrily. Take whatever Edward wanted and shove it up his-

"Of course Mr. Jenks, my address is 412 Elm Street. I am afraid I have just put my house on the market so accommodations are rather nonexistent, will that be a problem?"

"Of course not," Mr. Jenks replied, "This will only be a delivery as I have been told this will be self-explanatory."

I snorted loudly and ignored Angela's disapproving look. Knowing Edward it was probably some large diamond shaped as a heart or some piano music he had composed. If this was his way of asking for forgiveness then he was in for a very rude awakening.

"Then I will see you when you get here Mr. Jenks." Angela hung up the phone and laughed.

"My attorney?" I asked skeptically.

"Well I am studying pre-law," she replied in a drawling tone. "So I should be able to keep up." We both laughed but my thoughts went straight back to the brooding vampire who had broken my heart. He had shown me a world in which I finally belonged in. He had invited me into his family that included a big brother and sister that I loved dearly, and parents that I did not have to take care of, but took care of me. And he had filled my head and heart with talk about soul mates and destiny. And in five minutes he had ripped away the foundation under my feet and I have not stopped falling yet.

Edward could go shove his head up his own ass. I had grown and moved on from him. I wanted absolutely nothing to do with him. If I never saw him again it would be too soon.

"Let's just see what the delivery is Bella, we don't have to accept anything but wouldn't you rather know?"

I sighed and refrained from taking out my frustrations on Angela's wall. I didn't want to know whatever it was that was being delivered by Edward's attorney. But I did want to know what was going on at least. I needed to know why Edward had chosen this moment to contact me. Why after three years he had come out of the shadows?

"Why don't you go to the bank and close out your bank account like you told Mrs. Stanley you would. That shouldn't take too long and by the time you get back Mr. Jenks should be arriving soon."

I thought for a moment before I nodded, "I think you're right, I'll go to the bank then swing by Charlie's to grab the bags I packed last night. We can't let this deter us." Because that was something Edward would try to do; he was too controlling for his own good.

"I'll get my car ready and change into something more professional, my luggage is already in the trunk."

"So I'll see you in about forty five minutes?" When Angela nodded I blew out a large breath and headed out of the front door already thinking about how to tell Charlie that I would be leaving today. It had hardly been twenty four hours since he had told me I had to leave. It felt like so much longer on one hand and much shorter on the other.

My truck sputtered to life as I turned the key and it reminded me that this truck barely made it back and forth now that Jacob wasn't repairing it. I was glad that we had decided to take Angela's car. With my truck in the shape that it was, we could have rented a car, but that would eat my already small funds up completely. This way, Charlie would have another vehicle available to him and I would not have to worry about being stranded on the side of the rode in some foreign state.

The road was clear and short to the bank, in only five minutes I was parked outside of Forks Federal Bank. Mrs. Stanley was inside and she smiled when she notice me. "Bella! I've got everything ready for you all I need are a few signatures and the Bank Manager's signature to finalize it and then you're free to take your money."

I signed the bottom of three different papers and initialed the bottom of two others before Mrs. Stanley took the stack of papers to an office in the back. It was only a minute before she came back and started typing on her computer. "I'm sorry to see you go Bella, Chief Swan will miss you greatly." I smiled awkwardly at her, unable to lie and say I would miss this place or any of the people in it.

Mrs. Stanley pulled out a large white envelope and focused back on me, "Now Bella your account holds five thousand three hundred and twenty seven dollars and…thirteen cents." It took no time at all for Mrs. Stanley to count out all five thousand dollars. She had this machine which they used to count large amounts of money and after every thousand Mrs. Stanley tucked the money into the large white envelope.

"That's it?" I asked, taking the heavy bulging envelope.

"That's it," she confirmed, "take care Bella and good luck."

The drive back to my house was a few minutes longer than from Angela's to the bank but I was relieved to find the lights off and Charlie's cruiser gone. While he was sleeping last night I had packed my clothes and a photo album that Renee had made before she left Charlie. When my bags were in the back of my truck I went back inside and laid my cell phone on the table. I had decided that I wasn't going to take it. I didn't want to be found or for anyone to be able to contact me.

And last…I had to write a note. My final farewell to Charlie. I didn't know when or if I would ever get the chance to write him, and I didn't want to leave without at least thanking him for all he has done for me.

_Dear Charlie,  
Thank you so much for all that you have done for me. I know it hasn't ended the way you had hoped but I hope one day you will come to understand. I am taking your advice and am going to try to make something out of the rest of my life. I'm not sure where I am going but I hope you know that I will always love you. _

_Bells_

I left the note next to my phone and looked around one last time. I had thought this place was only full of bitter memories when I had moved here so long ago. Looking back now though, those memories were easily pleasant in comparison to the ones the house was full of now. Screaming, crying, nightmares, fights, vampires, shifters, throwing plates…the last four years had been nothing short of pure hell. But this old house had taken it and provided me with what I had needed most…a place to feel protected and a place to grow. Even now as I stood here staring at the staircase, I was growing.

When I finally stepped out onto the front porch the house no longer felt like a home. It was as if when I had turned around to take one last look, it didn't exist anymore. It was just a house, not the fortress that I had conquered all of those memories in. Yet I couldn't be sad. As scary as the unknown and Victoria seemed, I felt…like I was doing the right thing. I was even excited to set out and see what the future held for me. I vowed right then and there, on the front lawn beside my truck, that I would make the most out of this short life.

Then I got in my truck and I drove off, not looking back.

Angela was just pulling up as I parked my truck on the curb and got out. She was dressed as she was yesterday, classy and elegant, in a nice top tucked into an incredibly tight pencil skirt and heels. Her hair was up in a loose bun and her glasses were on. Angela looked like the attorney she was studying to be.

My attention was drawn back to the road when a red BMW pulled up and the driver got out, went around and opened the back door. I assumed that this was Mr. Jenks. He was a tall black man with a well-tailored dark grey suit on. He held in his hand a very odd bulky looking case that was made out of some sort of hard looking plastic.

"Good morning ladies, Miss Isabella Swan I presume?" He strode forward and once again I was glad I had worn my nice black pants and green top.

"Yes, Mr. Jenks I presume?" He held out his hand and smiled at me. I grasped it and smiled politely back.

"Yes, and I must say it is a very big relief to find you in such good health." My smile faltered, "Ah, this is for you." He reached into his breast pocket and pulled out a slightly yellowed envelope with _Isabella Swan _written on the front. My eyes narrowed suspiciously as I took the envelope from him. "This is also yours," Mr. Jenks handed me the bulky black plastic case. I was not expecting it to be as light as it was, as it looked much heavier.

Angela appeared at my side and held her hand out, "Mr. Jenks it's a pleasure to meet you. Would you care to come inside?"

As Mr. Jenks shook Angela's hand he shook his head, "I am afraid I cannot stay. This," he pulled a card from his wallet and handed it to me, "is for you Miss Swan, in case you ever need anything."

I watched Mr. Jenks turn around and when he reached the door of his BMW I called out, "Wait, why now? Do you know why he sent this now?"

Mr. Jenks paused and turned to look at me, "It was triggered, Miss Swan by closing your bank account. Regardless, you would have received this box on your twenty-first birthday, either way it's yours five months early. Do not hesitate to call me if you have any questions. Have a nice day Miss Swan, Miss Weber."

With that, the mysterious attorney Jay Jenks was back inside his car and pulling away from the house. I turned to Angela who was frowning and I motioned to the letter. "Shall we go inside and see what this is all about?"


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Twilight nor any of the characters in this story. This right belongs to Stephanie Meyer. **

**A/N: HAPPY FOURTH OF JULY! Here's a short chapter in honor of this holiday! Thank you to all of you who have reviewed we've loved your feedback! ~Aly/Meg**

**CHAPTER FOUR**

We sat there, in Angela's empty living room, on the hard wood floor cross legged and facing each other with the mysterious case in between us. A heavy silence fell on us. I was conflicted as my hands ran over the rough textured case. On one hand I wanted nothing more than to dump it in the nearest garbage can and never think of it again but, I was also desperately curious to know why Edward had come out of the shadows now. Why had he not chosen the time when Laurant had come after me, or when unknown vampires had stolen pillowcases and clothing from my room, or better yet when there had been an army of vampires storming the edges of Forks for the sole purpose of painting the ground with my blood? Why, why now.

Instead, he had picked the time when I had decided to leave Forks for good and never look back.

Angela was blessedly quiet, letting me do this my own way and time even though the car was packed and fueled for our getaway. It was one of the main qualities about her that I loved and was infinitely thankful for. She knew exactly when to push me, when to encourage me, and when to fire me up, but she also knew when I needed my own time to work through the turmoil. Not for the first time I wondered when she had developed such a skill. When had Angela transformed from the shy quiet girl I had known in high school into the quietly confident woman that sat before me. What had happened in the big city?

My finger brushed the lock on the right side, drawing my attention away from my thoughts and onto the latch. I flicked it up and slowly my hand went to the other and flicked it up as well. The lid sprang up about a half inch and my hands slowly traced the hard exterior until they had met in the middle and I slowly lifted the lid and pushed it back until it rested in Angela's lap. Inside was yet another box that was surrounded by a black foam padding attached to the case I had just opened. This new box was metal and I sighed as I saw the rotating dial lock. I had been hoping to be able to open it and discover the contents without having to read Edward's letter.

Defeated I picked up the letter that was on the floor next to me, once again examining the script. Edward's handwriting was loopy and elegant whereas this handwriting was choppier and wrote with modern cursive. Had Jenks been the one to write on the envelope? It didn't matter either way, and I ran my finger under the seal to open the letter. Inside was only a single piece of paper folded three times and I slowly unfolded it. My breath caught in my throat as my eyes immediately zeroed in on the first line.

_Belly Boo,_

My vision blurred as large tears welled up in my eyes and my chest constricted tightly. This was my brother in all but blood. It wasn't Edward coming out of the shadows or apologizing for abandoning me. It was my brother. I was not surprised when I felt nothing but relief at the fact. My eyes went to the next line anxiously, I had missed Emmett so much though, and while I was still very hurt at how he had left me with no goodbye, I couldn't help but think that maybe this was his goodbye. He hadn't left me with nothing.

_I want you to know right off the bat that you will forever be my little sis. I don't care what you told Edward, you are still family, my family. I love you little sis, so much that I can't forget you. I won't. I will see you again. I don't know where or when, but I will. The short time you were with us, meant so much to me. You made me laugh with the little things that you do. No one can ever replace you. I know you may be mad at me for coming back in to your life, but I had to do this. Family takes care of family. And little sis, as your big brother bear, please let me do this for you. I know how you are with gifts, but please Belly Boo, I need to know that you have everything you could ever want at your fingertips. _

What I had told Edward? I was confused. What had Edward told the Cullen's? I couldn't stop thinking about that as I continued to read.

_The box that Jenks gave you should help you with whatever is happening in your life. The code to open the box is the day I last saw you. I have included in the box a full set of ID's, including a passport and a driver's license with the name Bella McCarty. Two black American Express cards, one card as Bella Swan and the other one as Bella McCarty. There is no limit to these cards. No one but me will ever know that you have them or use them. Also, I have included $100,000 dollars cash. _

_Be safe Bella. Whatever you do in your life always remember that I love you little sis and always know that you are never very far from my thoughts. _

_Love your Emmybear,_

_Emmett_

I would have been sobbing if I wasn't so shocked and confused. For so long I had resented each of the Cullen's for how they could call me family and then just leave me without so much as a goodbye. But Emmett hadn't. Whatever Edward had told the Cullen's hadn't deterred Emmett from a final farewell, even if it was three years late. And what a farewell it was. He had just prolonged my life in spades. My pathetic five grand would only last us a month or two, maybe three if we were frugal, but now… just the cash alone would easily last us a few years. Angela and I could bounce around as often as we wanted or needed to with no paper trail to lead anyone to us. I was free, sort of.

Emmett had given me so much more than ID's and money…he had given me hope along with my life back. For that, Emmett was forgiven. If I ever saw him again I would crush him into a big bear hug that would even break vampire bones. Well, maybe not quite but I would hurt myself trying.

"Bella?" Angela asked softly, as if scared that I would fall apart. I looked to my best friend and smiled at her blurry face.

"It was Emmett," I said just as softly, nothing but pure happiness shining in my voice. I handed her the letter and watched her read it quickly as I wiped away a few stray tears. Victoria was still after me, this didn't change that fact, but now, I could go and have a life, as much as I could, where ever I wanted to and not worry about money. I could truly enjoy life for a while.

"Wow," Angela breathed as she finished reading the letter. "Bella…" She seemed just as lost for words as I was and I couldn't stop the manic laughter that bubbled up and spilled out. All the tension that I had been feeling for the longest time and the weight on my shoulders was lifted. It was such a strange feeling. After a few seconds, I couldn't breathe and my stomach muscles were aching, Angela had started laughing as hard as I was. We were lying side by side on the hardwood floor, tears still occasionally falling from my eyes; we remained there for a time trying to calm ourselves down.

"We could go anywhere," I stated happily, staring at the ceiling while pictures of various cities entered my mind.

"I've always wanted to see the ocean," Angela replied dreamily.

"We could tour California, stay along the beach and drink sangria in the sand." I could already picture myself red as a lobster walking on the beach with a drink in hand, but in this moment, right here, I didn't care. In this moment I wanted nothing more than to lie on a beach and feel the scorching heat on my skin.

"Then we could go anywhere," Angela repeated my earlier statement as if trying to wrap her mind around it. "We could watch a Broadway performance in New York, gamble in Vegas, and then see the wonders of New Orleans in Louisiana."

I was starting to feel itchy from the excitement that was bubbling just underneath my skin. "Let's do it. Let's go and just start driving, let's go where the wind take us where ever it blows." I sat up and grabbed the metal box and entered my birthday into the reels. It clicked open and for a second we just stared at the cash that was so perfectly lined up, counted, bound, and in two lines of ten. My fingers traced over the tops reverently all the way down until the end, where I grabbed two bound bundles. I handed one to Angela, "Keep this on you at all times in case of emergency."

Angela's eyes widened but she didn't refuse; she took the money and stared at it wide eyed as she brushed her thumb over top, fanning the money. "It's ours Angela." I stated firmly. "You are putting your life on the line going with me; half of everything in this box is yours. You'll take one card and I'll take the other."

I watched Angela stare in disbelief at me before her eyes got misty. I picked up the two black credit cards and handed the one labeled Bella McCarty to Angela. We wouldn't be leaving the country so the passports were stowed back in the box. "I would have gone with you no matter the circumstances Bella, you know that right?"

I smiled and pulled myself up so that I was standing and Angela did the same. "I know and that's why half of this is yours." I pulled her into a fierce hug and sent a silent thank you to Emmett.

"Now," I said as I pulled back, "I think we should get going don't you?"

Angela grinned wickedly and nodded. "I feel the wind a blowing. You need to drive your truck back to Chief Swan's, I'll follow behind you and then we can get out of here. See where the wind takes us."

We stowed the safety deposit box in the trunk under some blankets and tucked the emergency cash and the credit cards in our purses. As Angela got behind the wheel of her car, I slipped into the cab of my truck for the last time. The drive to Charlie's was short; we had about an hour before he came home. I quickly parked my truck and left the keys in the ignition before getting into the passenger's side of Angela's car. We didn't look back as we drove out of town and passed the _'You are now leaving Forks_, _Washington'_ sign. For once, I felt hope. I didn't know how long we had together or our path, but I was excited to start our journey together. As we left the city limits, I had not felt this much happiness in a long time. So I lowered the window stuck my right hand out and flipped off the town that had been my watery grave. So long Forks.


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Twilight or any of the characters in this story. This right belongs to Stephanie Meyer. **

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed! We honestly didn't expect so many people would read our story and it is quite amazing! We love hearing from you so continue to let us know what you think!**

**CHAPTER FIVE**

The 101 south was a straight shot down into Oregon and continued on into California. Angela and I had the old rock station blaring and I laughed as she sang the words to every song that came on. I jokingly sang along to the few I knew. Neither of us could carry a tune in a bucket but the way we butchered the songs was hilarious that we hardly cared if the windows shattered from our screeching. I had taken a package of Twizzlers from the snack bag Angela had bought at the gas station in Forks and was using them as temporary microphones, though they only lasted as long as I could resist the temptation to eat them. Usually one of them didn't last a whole song.

We didn't stop driving for three hours, until we hit Portland, Oregon and even then we waited with bated breaths until we were in the heart of the city to fuel up and hit the restrooms. We may have been paranoid; actually we had been extremely paranoid, but no flashes of flame red hair appeared…that we saw. When we were back on the highway we turned the music down. I was debating on pulling a book from my purse to kill time, but Angela started a conversation that left me reeling in surprise.

"So tell me more about vampires and the Cullens." She said eagerly, I turned in my seat as much as I could to face her a bit more. Honestly, I had become so comfortable with Angela that I had completely forgotten that she still didn't know hardly anything about vampires.

"Well," I drawled slowly, trying to figure out where to start. "Let's start with the basic vampire 101 and then we'll work our way up. They don't sleep, ever. And contrary to popular belief they do not burn in the sun." I hesitated on adding that vampires sparkled in the sun because let's face it, sparkling in the sun made the most dangerous creatures in existence sound much less threatening.

I could see Angela's eyebrows scrunching together, "But- but Dr. Cullen pulled them out to go "hiking" every time the sun was out. What was that about then?"

A sigh worked its way up and I didn't try to suppress it as I figured out how to word my response, "They usually went hunting when it was sunny because their skin…it's almost as if they are made out of diamonds."

It was quiet for a moment, "Wait just a minute, are you telling me that vampires sparkle in the sun?"

My lips twisted into a hint of a smile, as if to say _I know, _and my head bobbed up and down. "The only thing that can kill a vampire is tearing them apart and burning the pieces. Other than that they are indestructible, faster than you could ever imagine, strong enough to rip trees from the ground and break bones with a flick of the wrist; their sense of smell is ridiculous, and their eyesight is beyond amazing. Some vampires are gifted, like Alice, Jasper and Edward. Most are not though. Vampires also have…they have this thing…" I trailed off for a moment and swallowed the fury that rose like bile in my throat.

"Vampires don't change except for once or twice in their existences. They will mentally be the same as they were as a human, unless something profound and earth shattering happens. The only thing I know of, that changes a vampire so deeply, is when they find their mate or lose their mate." I swallowed thickly and my hands curled into fists. This was the first time I had talked of vampires since the pack had tried to learn more about their natural enemies from me after the Cullen's had left. Back then I hadn't been able to say more than a few words before I broke down and was sucked into the painful hole in my chest. At least now I could stay rational. At least now I wasn't fighting the depression I usually got when I thought about him, but now I did have a homicidal urge to set Edward on fire.

"Mates?" Angela asked. "Like soul mates-…" An understanding colored her voice and I prayed to whoever would listen that I would not once again be surrounded by pity.

I had hated spending any length of time with Emily, Kim, or Rachel because of the pity. Emily was the best at hiding her furtive glances but she couldn't keep it from seeping into the too tight hugs and looks when she thought I wasn't looking. Kim had been the worst imprint to be around; she had always been trying to reassure me that Jacob would imprint on me and then my world would be whole. As if misogyny would heal my broken heart.

I suppose I should be grateful in some aspect to them, they propelled me out of my misery and into the frosty numbness. They even pushed me into scorching rage a few times.

"Carlisle wasn't a match maker was he, they were mated. Him and Esme, Rosalie and Emmett, Jasper and Alice, Edward and- oh…oh Bella no, no he's not." It came out more of a question than a statement and I felt like punching something in a childish rebellion from the words that tumbled out of my mouth next.

"I don't know."

"No- no…" Angela seemed in her own type of denial. I couldn't blame her though; she had seen what had happened to me when the Cullen's abandoned me. To even think that a soul mate could do that to their other half was like a kick in the gut.

"Edward said that my blood called to him like no one else on Earth's, that I was his own personal brand of heroin, and that my mind was silent to him." I had thought these words every day for weeks at a time and never had they had the effect they were having on me now. Maybe it was because I had grown more in the last two days than I had in the last two years or maybe it was that I had finally said it out loud, but once I started I just couldn't stop. With every word my chest loosened and the cloud of despair that seemed to follow me no matter where I went appeared to evaporate. "He told me we were soul mates and that he would stay with me until I died and then he would follow me in death. He refused to change me under any circumstances actually," I realized I was beginning to rant but I was powerless to stop myself.

"He went so far as to suck James' venom out of my broken body like a snake bite. I mean it would have been so much easier to just let me turn. It used to make me feel so inadequate Angela. He was this perfect vampire and I was his soul mate, yet I wasn't worthy enough to be changed? He hid behind his excuse of preserving my soul and other nonsense about my humanity, that when it came down to either me dying or turning to be like him he risked my life rather than letting me change."

My chest was heaving and my breaths were ragged, I had sat up straighter and my leg was now underneath me, not that I paid these details much mind. I was much too focused on how my rant had ventured into the previously forbidden and unexplored territory. "Then there were Jasper's friends, Peter and Charlotte Whitlock, who had come to town to visit Jasper and Edward went crazy. I swear I had been looking forward to meeting vampires who didn't follow the Cullen diet and who were friends of theirs, but Edward kept me locked away all weekend long.

"Not once did I feel like he was protecting his mate from danger, I felt like a spoiled child was hogging his favorite meal!" My fist hit the door in a fit of rage but I was too surprised at the words that had come out of my mouth to notice any pain. I hadn't ever thought of that before, but it felt like I had been angry about it for years. My body was shaking yet I felt alive, as if I was soaring.

The words didn't stop there and they kept pouring out of me before I could filter or process what was being said, "Not once did he ever make me feel desirable or wanted. He was always pushing me away whenever I tried to kiss him or be close with him. I constantly felt as if I was expected to act like a woman from the Victorian era, that my lust for him was a negative thing. He made my anger seem childish…it was demeaning! He was demeaning! Oh and condescending! I couldn't stand how he would patronize me…and how I just submitted to it!"

"That doesn't sound like soul mates to me."

Angela's words only fanned the fire in my gut, "I know!"

I could feel her looking at me, "You know what?"

"That it doesn't sound like soul mates! Edward had been alone for a hundred years in a coven full of mated vampires. Never once had the shallow humans interested him, not a single time! And then BAM! I come along and I smell like the most delicious buffet to him and my mind was silent…he never loved me. For all his _infinite _wisdom he was clearly confusing intrigue with love." My tone was scathing and I fell back against the seat with my eyebrows drawn in anger.

"Bella I'm not talking out loud."

My head snapped to Angela so fast that a nerve in the left side was seared in pain. "What?" I asked breathlessly, all previous anger gone.

"I'm not talking out loud." My eyes widened in shock as I heard Angela's voice as clear as day but her lips never parted.

"H-how?" I asked quietly, fixated on Angela's lips.

"You're so bright Bella. In my head I can feel it all over down to the tips of my toes. You're using your gift!" The last part was nearly squealed and all I could do was stare at her for the longest time. Angela had not once parted her lips to talk and yet I could hear her as if she had just spoken aloud.

"This is Edward's gift not mine," my voice was pleading, and a part of me realized that I wanted nothing from Edward, not even his gift.

My eyes moved away from Angela's lips and I realized, suddenly, that I could see a transparent bubble around us. It was thin and light blue, but it sparkled lightly as the sun shone through the windshield. I reached my hand out tentatively but before I could touch it, Angela distracted me, "What's she doing?"

It was like the bubble was a rubber band and the other half had just been let go, before I could touch it, it seemed to snap back into me. I stared at my torso in shock.

"Bella? Bella are you okay?" For a moment I couldn't respond. I was too dazed by seeing the filmy blue bubble and hearing Angela's thoughts, that words seemed to cease to exist.

"Bella your nose is bleeding!" And it was. I could feel the warm drip down my lips and the smell of rust and salt assaulted my nose. I watched the large drops of blood hit my shirt. And for the first time in my life, I was not queasy. It was then that I snapped back from the shock of it all, and I raised my hand to my nose, my nose wasn't gushing but it was flowing pretty steadily. "Shit," I swore and tilted my head back, "do you have any napkins?"

"Check the glove box," Angela said and I felt her start to pull the car over. I opened the glove box with my left hand which was the cleaner of the two and peered in as blood pooled in the palm of my right hand. Just my luck, there were no napkins. So I grabbed the hem of my shirt and pulled it off before shoving it under my nose.

Angela got out of the car and I followed, not caring that all I had on was my black sports bra. I stood and leaned against the back door of the car, my head rested on the car as I held the ruined shirt to my nose. As I tried to wipe away the blood on my chin I realized I was smiling and that the blood wasn't wiping away so easily.

"You-" Angela was smiling just as big as I was and I nodded as a shocked airy laugh bubbled up.

"I know."

"What was it like?"

I thought about it for a moment. After I got past the shock of it, it was easier to actually process what had happened. A car honked at us as it drove past and simultaneously our hands went up to flip the driver off. We both laughed for a second before the situation once again demanded our attention. I took the shirt from my nose and prodded it to see if it was done yet while I spoke. "It was surprising, obviously. But I couldn't tell the difference between…your mind and you actually speaking."

For a few seconds I paused and thought about it, "You know how you can be thinking of pie but at the same time be checking out an outfit and singing a song that's stuck in your head?" At Angela's nod I continued, "It was nothing like that. I only got straight thoughts, like when you wondered what I was doing. It was…so much different than what I thought mind reading was like."

"So now you're a mind reader?" Angela looked skeptical and uncomfortable and I didn't blame her. I didn't want to hear her thoughts any more than she wanted me to.

I shook my head, "I don't know Ange, but when I could hear you there was this…blue bubble."

"Bubble?"

"Yeah, it's the best description I have. It was this transparent light blue bubble that shimmered in the sun. It surrounded both of us. But when I reached my hand out to touch it, you distracted me and it…snapped like a rubber band, back inside of my chest."

xXx

Charlie pulled into the driveway at half past seven with his stomach twisted in anxiety. The first thing he noticed was Bella's truck in the driveway, as it was every day. He let out a deep sigh. He had just gotten off work and it had been a very long and boring day. As usual not even a speeding ticket had been written and he had played poker with the boys for most of his shift. Slowly, dread filling his every movement, Charlie unhooked his seat belt and opened his door.

He waited to come home for as long as he could. Not wanting to get into another fight with his daughter. If only she could pick herself up and get on with her life or even better get an actual life. Bella only led an existence; there was no pleasure, no thrill, and no joy in her life. It was as if her emotions and her will had been ripped out of her. And Charlie hated seeing that. He hated seeing her so blank. Bella wasn't depressed and as horrible as it sounded, he sort of wished she would go back to being depressed. Because even the sporadic bouts of crying and terrorizing nightmares which produced agonizing screams were better than the nothingness his daughter now held. It crushed him in ways he could not fathom, could not express with words. Bella was completely void of anything until he had started poking and prodding the right nerves, and he would only ever admit this to himself, but he sometimes poked those buttons just to set her off. Just to see her explode into beautiful fits of rage.

She had so much potential, yet Bella had no drive to do anything with her life except wallow around in her misery. Charlie knew what it was like to be completely destroyed and left without any hope. When Renee had left him he had been much the same, but yet he had picked himself back up with the help of Billy. Bella was so much stronger than the zombie he now lived with, she had a support system and yet she still made no effort to do anything other than stay in the house all day.

Billy and Sue were right, he thought to himself. Bella needed some tough love to pull her out of this rut she was in.

Charlie took a deep breath and prepared himself to face her once again. He walked up to the house and noticed that the lights are all off. It had been at least a year since he had come home to the signs of an empty house and he couldn't stop the hope that bubbled up. Had Bella gone out? Her truck was here but…had one of her old friends come by and picked her up? The idea alone made him giddy. Bella could be out smoking pot or drinking at the beach or on her way to a party, and while those thoughts should have worried him, Charlie was praying to a god didn't believe in, that maybe kicking her out had been a wake-up call. Maybe she truly was out with friends. He would weep with joy if he had to pick up his inebriated daughter, hell he might even take her out for fries and a chocolate shake like they used to when she was little.

He unlocked the door and called out for her, smiling as he heard no response. He waited for only a few moments but there was only silence. He hung his gun belt up on the rack by the door and walked towards the kitchen with a bounce in his step, turning on lights as he went. He noticed a note on the table and smiled to himself as he opened the refrigerator to get a celebratory Vitamin R. As he cracked open his beer and took a long swig, he sat down and grabbed the note, eager as a child on Christmas morning, eager to find out what shenanigans his daughter was up to.

_Dear Charlie,_

_Thank you so much for all that you have done for me. I know it hasn't ended the way you had hoped but I hope one day you will come to understand. I am taking your advice and am going to try to make something out of the rest of my life. I'm not sure where I am going but I hope you know that I will always love you._

_Bells_

Charlie reread the note several times, each time his heart breaking just a little more. He felt physically sick from the excitement all but being ripped away from him in a matter of seconds. But even as he read the words and his body was filled with despair, his mind refused to process that she was actually gone. No goodbye, no see you later, no nothing. Only a note and her cell phone. Charlie felt his eyes sting and his chest clenched, why would she leave behind her cell phone? She wouldn't…she couldn't actually be gone.

He didn't even know where she was.

He felt something warm on his face and he raised his hand surprised to find tears that were rolling down his cheeks. For a while he sat there in stunned disbelief until the ringing of the kitchen phone broke him out of his daze.

"Hello" he choked out and even to his own ears his voice sounded strangled and weak.

"Charlie? Are you ok? "Sue asks and he let his eyes close as her sweet voice washed over him. He wanted her in his arms more than anything, to hear her whisper in his ear that everything would be alright. Sue had a way of comforting him that no one else had ever come close to.

"Bella's gone." Charlie's eyes stung again and he held the receiver in both hands as he rested his forehead against the wall.

"Where did she go?" The worry in Sue's voice warmed Charlie's heart; she really did care for Bella as her own daughter even if they hadn't always gotten along. In fact there were several times that Bella had been downright hateful and mean to Sue yet Sue always took it in stride and was nothing but kind and loving towards his only daughter. Charlie was sure that Sue had accepted Bella as her own daughter and he loved her all the more for it.

"I don't know she's just gone. My baby is gone."

"Charlie she's not a baby anymore. We knew that she would be leaving sooner or later; she needs to strike out on her own, become an independent woman. Part of being happy comes from being self-sufficient and this is what she's doing. " Charlie smiled through his tears at his fiancée's words, he knew she was right even if it was hard to accept. "I'm sure we'll hear from her once she finds a place she loves, this is only a final farewell in that the next time we hear from her she'll be more like she was before. Say goodbye to the heartbroken Bella, life has a way of healing us when we are forced to think of other things like a job and school, rent or anything else."

There was silence for a minute as Charlie pulled himself together, he knew Sue was right. She always was. "Why don't you come over and I will make supper for you? There's a game on later and I'm sure Seth would love to watch it with his future step-father." Sue's cheerful tone and wise words coupled with the promise of home cooked food had Charlie full out smiling again. He loved everything about her suggestion and nodded even though they were talking through the phone.

"Ok" Charlie replied his voice stronger and the despair had melted away into a lingering sadness even though he was happy that Bella would be maturing into the beautiful young woman she was. He hung up the phone after exchanging 'I love yous' and went upstairs to change into his everyday clothes.

On his way out of the door he glanced at the letter on the table again and felt his heart pang, it was sad but he knew Sue was right and that this was what was best for his daughter. Though it was still hard to believe that she was gone, he would miss her dearly.

"Hey chief," a familiar voice called out startling Charlie. He looked over and found Jacob walking towards him.

"Hey Jacob, if you're looking for Bella she's gone." Charlie unlocked the cruiser and tossed his coat into the passenger's seat.

"What do you mean she's gone? Her truck is here." Charlie sighed and nodded, not really wanting to talk about it but knowing that Jacob, as Bella's friend, had a right to know.

"I mean she left town. She said she had to figure out what to do with her life so she left. But don't worry Jacob I'm sure we'll hear from her soon. She has to let us know she's okay."

Jacob stopped walking and looked from the truck, to the house, and then back to Charlie before a wide smile curled his lips. "That's great Charlie, I'm sure this will be good for her."

Charlie grunted and held back a wince as Jacob slapped him on the shoulder; he was definitely as strong as he looked. "Well I'm headed over to Sue's."

With another large smile Jacob nodded, "Sure sure, see you around Chief!" The last part was called as the young man he thought of as a son jogged away.

Charlie took one last look at the house and for the first time since he had contacted the realtor from Port Angeles, he was glad it was on the market. He didn't think he could stand living there without Bella again. It would be too lonely. But now he had Sue, not to mention Seth and Leah who were wild and loving. He would be moving in with them as soon as possible and they would be a family. Charlie smiled at the thought; everything was working out for the best.

'_Be safe Bella,_ Charlie thought, with the smile still on his lips,_ I miss you already.'_


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Twilight or any of the characters in this story. This right belongs to Stephanie Meyer. **

**A/N: Thanks for all your reviews! Y'all are an amazing audience. **

After I had dug another shirt out from my duffel bag I had stored in Angela's truck, we had got back on the road. Now that the adrenaline was no longer pumping in my system I was ready to pass out and my whole body felt like I had just ran a marathon. My head lolled back and forth as I fought to stay awake and somewhere in the back of my hazy brain I felt bad because we had planned on not stopping until we had crossed into California. I was to take the next driving shift in a few hours so that Angela could get some sleep. Instead the next thing I knew we had pulled into a Best Western. I had wondered where we were for a brief second before Angela was back in the car and driving around the side with a key card in her hand. It was a gloomy looking hotel, definitely not the luxurious suites we had fantasized about now that we had access to more money than I'm sure either of us could dream of. However, at that moment in time, I couldn't have cared less; it had a bed and a pillow and that was all I needed.

I forced myself to stay awake as I helped Angela carry in the luggage and made one more trip down to get the safety deposit box out of the trunk. Angela had already started the shower when I came back in so I locked the door and flopped on the bed, I was asleep before my head had even hit the pillow.

It was nearing five in the morning when I came to, feeling completely refreshed and badly in need of a shower. When I looked over to the bed next to mine, a smile curled on my lips at the sight of Angela spread out in the middle of her queen sized bed in only her bra and some shorts. Her legs were spread out, one hitched up in a right angle and the other in the complete opposite direction with her foot hanging off the bed. I was very glad she had gotten us two beds or else my blanket would have been Angela.

As quietly as I could I got up and dug out my toiletry bag and my favorite pair of jeans along with an old band t-shirt. As much as I had felt inadequate in Angela's presence the last few days, I was beginning to think it wasn't my clothes, which _did_ need updating, that had me feeling inferior. Now that I was doing something and actually fighting back along with the whole load of pent up crap I got off my chest yesterday, I actually felt like I could wear my holey sweats on the red carpet and not give a damn. It had been such a long time since I had felt like this, like I was free. I finally felt that I was going to be just fine no matter. I was tempted to wake Angela up to tell her the good news.

However, after bailing on my driving duties yesterday, I decided that waking her up wasn't such a good idea and that she deserved to sleep for as long as she wanted. I also decided I would do most if not all of the driving today. So I hopped in the shower and reveled in the steamy hot water. As I lathered my hair up, I couldn't help but sing the chorus to a song I heard on the radio yesterday. My hips swung as I jammed out to the beat in my head. "I'm Ulysses Jones, I got blood locked bones and a heart as strong as steel." The beat of the rock song played over and over in my head and I got lost in my singing, barely registering the smile that I had.

"This is my home now; I'm all alone getting taken by handshake deal. Kick my pride till I taste the blood but it only made my fire burn."

I was still singing the song in my head as I hopped out of the shower and grabbed a towel from the rack. When I was dressed and my hair was put into a quick braid I stepped out and peeked at Angela, thankful she was still asleep and that I hadn't woken her up with my terrible singing. I put my toiletry bag back in my duffel and grabbed the key card and my purse from the table.

When I was outside in the early morning air I took a second to take a deep breath and grinned. I felt as if I was a new person today. No more zombie Bella, no more depressive Bella, and no more submissive Bella. Today stood a new improved Bella, Bella 2.0. So with a bounce in my step I walked to the front of the hotel and in through the glass doors.

"Excuse me?"

The employee behind the desk was a brunette guy with blue eyes and dimples, "Yes ma'am, what can I help you with?" Maybe a little side of you, I thought shamelessly and grinned. Yes, I was definitely not the broken Bella anymore.

"Is there a restaurant near here?" Maybe if I was lucky I could surprise Angela with breakfast.

"Sure, there's a sporting goods store just next door to us, on the other side of that is a Denny's."

"Thanks!" I called as I headed back out the doors and walked across the parking lot. It was about ten minutes later before I finally got to Denny's, but I was happy when I noticed that it wasn't busy yet.

There was however one problem, I realized as I looked at the menu. I had no idea what Angela liked. I felt almost as weird as when the Cullen's used to make food for an army when I was the only one eating. In the end though I figured it didn't really matter and I ordered two large plates of pancakes, eggs, hash browns, sausage, bacon, and even grits. With the large plastic Denny's bag in hand I made my way back to the hotel and found Angela blearily wiping her eyes and shielding herself from the bright early morning sun.

"Good morning my best friend in the whole wide world, as an apology for yesterday I have slaved over a stove all morning long and trenched through a jungle of a parking lot twice, just for you." Angela laughed as I held up the Denny's bag.

"Well good morning to you too, but who are you and what have you done with my best friend Bella?"

I pretended to be outraged and laughed again, "I'll have you know she is back and better than ever just call me Bella 2.0."

"Good to hear, with all of that doom and gloom it was like walking on eggshells around you." We both laughed as we unloaded the breakfast bag big enough to serve an army. We sat down on her bed and ate.

As soon as the boxes of food had been opened my mouth watered and Angela said, "I didn't realize how hungry I was." My sentiments exactly, I thought as I dug into a stack of pancakes with gusto. I ended up eating the entire stack and was bordering on uncomfortably full as Angela set aside her empty plate and dove into the hash browns with a look that clearly said she was in heaven.

"Jesus Ange, no judgment or anything but where do you put it all?"

Angela grinned as she emptied ketchup packets onto her potatoes, "My stomach is a black hole, always has been and always will be." My eyebrows raised and I toppled over and tucked a pillow under my head as Angela dug into the potatoes.

After Angela had consumed her pancakes, hash browns, and some scrambled eggs she laid down next to me and it was beyond obvious she was on a food high. As neither of us really wanted to move at the point, we were content to just lay there for a bit talking about random topics that gave way to other random topics which eventually gave way to the Volturi.

"They rule the vampires?" I nodded and tried to remember what all Edward had told me about the mysterious rulers other than that they had little regard for human life.

"Yeah I don't know much about them other than they are proper vampires, you know the kind that never leave Italy and that they eat people with no discrimination. Like women, children, men…it doesn't matter to them." I sighed and turned on my back, racking my brain for more information but those times were already hazy.

"I remember that Edward called them the 'nighttime patrons of the arts' but I don't remember their names." I tried to think back, to remember something about the mysterious vampires other than the cruelty that Edward had stressed they had.

"Where do they live?" Angela asked.

"Somewhere in Italy I'm pretty sure. Edward was so fixated on their cruelty that he hadn't mentioned much else except that Carlisle had at one point stayed with them. There was a painting of the four of them in Carlisle's office." Angela hummed in response as if she was busy trying to imagine what vampire leader's would look like. I had seen their faces yet I could barely picture more than the one on the right's snow white hair and their striking crimson eyes. I knew there had been more vampires down below the balcony they had stood on but I couldn't recall their faces either. For the first time in years I wished I was a vampire, that I had their perfect recall.

That thought kind of threw me for a loop as I hadn't had those childish fantasies in years. After all what was the point of living forever when your 'soul mate' didn't even want you. "What are you thinking about?" Angela pulled me from that destructive road and I looked to her.

"Just about what it would be like to be a vampire, I wish I had their perfect recall."

Angela nodded and when no surprise showed on her face I wondered how often she thought about being one. "Do you want to be a vampire Bella?"

Somewhere in her tone, disguised under genuine curiosity, was a piece of something that made my stomach turn. It almost felt as if I would be judged for my answer, as if there were a wrong one and if I chose it Angela would be disappointed. I tried to put myself in Angela's shoes, to think like she would. Angela was the daughter of a devout Christian priest who had just passed away. As far as I knew Angela was the perfect preacher's daughter who had almost made Valid Victorian, who had entered pre law, who had cared for her family, and put them before herself.

Sure she had come with me on this road trip, but was that more because she thought this a temporary adventure or because she hoped to become part of the supernatural?

I glanced at my best friend and tried to imagine her with red eyes and pale skin, though the mere idea was simply ludicrous and my brain simply refused to conjure up the image. But, my brain fought with itself, she asked if you wanted to become a vampire. Even if Angela did judge me for my answer what was the worst that could happen?

She could leave.

In the time it took for my thoughts to catch up with me I realized I didn't want to be alone again, even if I was no longer the broken Bella from Forks. In three days Angela's presence had helped put me back together again and I realized I wasn't ready for her to leave yet. I wanted to make more memories with her, as a happy Bella. I wanted normal happy memories with my best friend like any other girl my age.

But did I want to be normal? Or did I want to be a vampire?

"It's complicated," I drawled slowly, trying to think about my response. "I felt like I belonged in the supernatural world…but after what happened with Edward and the Cullens..." I paused and chewed on my bottom lip. "I'm happy right now Angela, with you and going on this road trip to out run a vampire. I feel alive for the first time in years. I wouldn't trade that for immortality if it meant being alone. I don't want to be alone again."

"What if we could become vampires together? Would you do it?" I couldn't stop the grin that curled my lips at her question and I rolled back over on to my side to face Angela.

"In a heart-beat," I replied.

It wasn't long after our bloated stomachs deflated that Angela and I got up and started packing our things as we played a what-if-you-could-be-a-vampire game. It wasn't until we were back on the highway headed south that the big question was asked though.

"Would you be a vegetarian? Or a human drinker?" I looked at Angela in surprise for a moment before I looked back to the road.

"If I had the chance to live forever I would do it right," I said, wondering if Angela would disagree. "The Cullen's were always thirsty, always fighting their selves not to give in to temptation. I wouldn't want to live like that. But at the same time I wouldn't want to drain innocent people with families."

"Criminals?" I almost laughed at how nonchalant Angela was being, this whole conversation was surreal.

"Yes I'd probably feed off criminals. What about you miss preacher's daughter? Who or what would you drink?"

Angela gave me a playful shove as she tucked the map back into the glove compartment. "This preacher's daughter has no qualms about eating a rapist or drug dealer."

xXx

It would be a cold day in hell when a vampire lost or forgot something. They had perfect recall. More often than not, those memories that would not come to the surface and eluded their grasp were memories from before the change. As Peter Whitlock sat on the tailgate of his truck watching the sun go down in the middle of the country in Montana he struggled with this phenomena. There was a saying someone had told him back in the days when his heart beat, when he hadn't used jugular veins as straws, that applied so perfectly to his current situation. Peter thought about paying one of those broke poets in the big cities to write one of those tragic pieces. He snorted, well maybe not but it was an amusing idea.

Peter's amusement died relatively quickly as his hollow chuckle broke the peaceful silence and the ghost of a smile on his lips vanished; once again he was left to the mysterious quote as he watched the sun. _'The worst part of holding memories was not the pain, but the loneliness.' _

Now he wasn't one to wallow in grief or get lost in brash anger, nor was he the type to brood over circumstances that he could not change. He also wasn't the type to go out of his way to help someone just out of the goodness of his heart. On a normal day Peter was quite willing to admit that he was a sarcastic ass and he was also okay with that. Not much had the ability to truly affect him and he rarely ever struggled with his feelings, he liked it that way.

So on the few and far between occasions when Peter was reminded that he did indeed still possess a heart, even if it no longer beat, he tended to sit back and stamp the human notions out. However this time was different. This time he watched as dust in the air settle back on the dirt road. His best friend for the last one hundred years had just driven off into the sunset with her new beloved mate, Gabriel.

For as long as Peter had been alive he scarcely remembered a time when Charlotte wasn't by his side. She had been his companion through thick and thin and through the blood thirst and violence. Peter and Charlotte had fought together, hunted together, and watched as the world passed them by together. Never separating and never creating another companion. For over a hundred years the two had been thick as thieves as they roamed North America, purchasing their own territory and acquiring wealth so that they could survive if needed in the human world.

Peter and Charlotte hadn't always known peace as they have had in the last fifty years. They were both part of the southern wars and both changed by the Major. Peter became the major's captain and his brother in venom. When it was time for the Major to get rid of them, he couldn't do it and let them go. They came back for him several years later and freed him from the emotional prison that he was in. The major was a fierce warrior. He could bring you to your knees or kill you before you even realized it. He had stayed with them for a while but was unhappy and decided to go off on his own. Peter saw him again several years later with a pixie mate. Both Peter and Charlotte despised the pixie for what she turned the major into. No longer was he the major, the fierce 'God of War', he was now a squirrel sucking, loafer wearing high schooler. Now known as Jasper Hale, he no longer used the Whitlock name. Peter found this highly offensive.

One day as Peter and Charlotte were hunting in the heart of Atlanta, he felt his metaphorical stomach drop and his whole body was filled with dread. Charlotte had a mate. It came as simply as that. Just a passing thought that he had long learned to pinpoint and focus on. His brain processed data faster than any other vampire. The new information drifted into his mind as soft as a breeze and the only thing Peter could do was drop his kill and stare at his best friend.

As much as his cold dead heart had wanted to tuck that piece of information away and never think of it again, he didn't want to withhold it from Charlotte. And as unsurprising as it was, she had immediately taken off in search of this nomadic mate that had been turned near Seattle by a rogue newborn who hadn't quite finished its meal. He had been overlooked and left behind; Charlotte had found him in southern Canada draining anyone and everyone he came across while killing time destroying the forest in attempts to figure out the new changes to his body.

Charlotte and Gabriel had come back to Montana to visit Peter a few years later and while Peter couldn't say he loved the guy, it had been good to see his old companion again. However, now that they had left, he was left staring out into the horizon. Looking into the night sky where no stars where shining and the moon hid behind clouds that were dark and empty. All he could think of was, 'what now?'


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: So when I wrote this I originally wrote fifteen pages, however we have split it into two chapters. Both of which will be posted tonight so hopefully by the time you finish this chapter the next will be up! Thank you to all who have reviewed, they make us extremely happy!**

**Chapter Seven:**

Hour after hour crawled by and Angela and I killed time by taking turns getting to know each other better as I cruised down the highway. We talked of favorite books and plays, quotes and poetry, even cartoons that we watched as children and how the ones shown on TV today could not even hope to compare. Angela spoke of her love for her brothers and how smart they were; apparently they were interested in robotics and engineering. I also learned that Angela had won three eating contests in Seattle and once again I wondered how she wasn't morbidly obese. I did know though that Angela was by far the most voracious eater that I had ever met.

Two hours of being on the road had led our topic of conversation to boys, more specifically our recent exes. I would readily admit that I was curious about why Angela and Ben broke up; I had been since she had first told me three days ago. And I knew Angela was more than curious about my relationship with Edward and what it was like to be with a vampire.

"I'll admit, when you told me that you and Ben had broken up I was surprised. I thought you two were destined for white picket fences and little toddlers." I looked over to her briefly to gauge her reaction but I was pleased to find Angela with only a small smile.

"I think everyone did to be honest; for the longest time I did as well." Angela replied before letting out a deep breath. "But when my dad died I just couldn't do it. I had never contemplated death before but when I watched him die I just…it became real. Like one day you just stop existing. It made me really think about what I wanted to do with my life, all the things I wanted to do before I died. And then a month and half later Ben proposed and suddenly I was left questioning not only that level of commitment but our whole relationship in general."

"Ben is truly a nice guy and any girl would be lucky to have him, but I found myself too content…bored even. There wasn't any passion between us; no spontaneity or romance. It was like we were already eighty years old and about to retire; I realized at that moment when Ben kneeled down that I hated our relationship."

Angela paused and pinched the bridge of her nose before she gave a huff of derisive amusement, "I left to find the passion and excitement I lost, childishly thinking of adventures. I had been thinking more along the lines of sky diving or rock climbing who knew I was going to get mixed up with vampires and shifters, hell even some sort of superpower, instead."

I couldn't help but copy her short laugh because I knew all too well what that was like. "We have something else in common then. When I came to Forks, I expected nothing but misery and maybe demise via boredom. Who knew I'd find vampires and shifters, even a superpower." I replied using her same words.

Angela laughed at that and a smirk curled on my lips, "What was it like Bella, dating a vampire? Befriending a shifter?"

My body stiffened of its own accord, but I was relieved to find that not one ounce of me mourned Edward or the Cullen's anymore, Emmett excluded of course. The only reaction I had now was anger, both at Edward and myself. The memories of those days when Edward walked all over me, and I let him in the naïve belief that we were in love, ran through my mind.

They made me sneer. "It was amazing at first, I won't lie. It was fascinating to see Edward's skin sparkle in the sun and I loved it when he would give me piggy back rides as he ran faster than a car though the forests. For the life of me I couldn't figure out how he never hit a tree or how he could tear trees older than himself out of the ground and toss them with a single hand."

I paused and I could feel a ghost of a smile form as I thought about how exhilarating it was to experience superhuman perks; it truly made me wish Angela and I could be vampires. I would love to climb the tallest mountains in the world barefoot with her or swim as deep as I could in the oceans, hell we could even explore the Amazon and wrestle snakes two times our size.

"But Edward was so controlling that I eventually had no say over what I even wore. He refused to listen to me or my opinion, especially when I breached the subject of turning. He also had this habit of 'dazzling' me whenever I put up a fight to express my outlook. I wanted to be his equal not placed on a pedestal. He treated me with little respect and looking back, Edward was even worse to Charlie. Eventually I distanced myself from everyone, friends and family alike. "

"But most of all there was no passion, no romance. God knows I tried relentlessly, not even seducing Edward, but to just make out with him. Not once did he do anything more than a chaste kiss. Kisses like a child would give to their parents. It made me feel so undesirable…worthless. It was as if he was merely placating me. In the end, Edward was demeaning and manipulative and I'm just glad he's gone." Not once did my voice crack nor was I filled with the unholy rage I had felt previously, I was truly okay with talking about my time with the Cullens. I smiled as I turned on my blinker to pass the guy in an old beat up Ford truck in front of us.

It was quiet for a moment and I could just tell that Angela was worried about asking more so I leaned over and pushed her leg playfully, "Just ask Ange, I'm not breaking down today."

"I'm just shocked," Angela confessed and my eyebrows rose in silent question. "I mean every girl in Forks High had a thing for Edward. I'll confess even I had a bit of a crush on the mysterious troubled teen. I never expected him to be such an ass. That goes for the rest of the Cullens as well; I can honestly say I hope I never have to have any prolonged exposure to any of them lest I get carted off to vampire jail for murder."

I laughed long and hard at that and my hand hit the steering wheel, "There is no vampire jail Ange, normally just death." I giggled again and this time Angela joined in.

"I agree they are pitiful excuses for vampires."

"Here here," Angela drawled as she held up her bottle of Pepsi, "We are twice the vampires they could ever be and we're still human!"

A snort escaped me and I nodded in agreement, "Let us storm the Volturi and demand to be changed on the grounds that we would make much better vampires than the Cullens!"

Angela and I were both laughing now and I actually had to blink as my eyes watered. However, Angela stopped short and grabbed my hand; I looked to her in silent question wondering what on earth could be wrong now.

"Bella why don't we?"

"Why don't we what?" I asked stupidly, wondering what I was missing out on.

"Go to the Volturi."

My eyes widened and I looked at my best friend as if she had grown another head. "Wh-what?" I asked incredulously. "Even if we did somehow find them, you think they would take too kindly to two humans walking up and demanding to be turned? They would drain us."

Angela made a sound in her throat that told me she disagreed, "No think about it Bella. Not only are we two humans with knowledge of the supernatural, which is rare on its own, but we are also two humans, one with a shield and telepathy and the other with some kind of weird gift detecting ability. "

"They would be stupid to let that go to waste and then when we are vampires we could easily kill this bitchpire after you and experience true freedom."

No matter how much Angela's argument made sense logically, I was unconvinced. Thankfully she let the subject drop and we turned the radio on.

We continued to drive for hours, not stopping until my legs were stiff and aching to be stretched. I knew Angela was in the same boat because every thirty seconds or so, she would shift her position to try and stretch out. So when I saw the sign for a turn off that lead to a small hiking trail that lead down to the beach I didn't hesitate to take it, even if my track record for hiking was beyond horrible.

It felt glorious to stand and stretch once we were stopped and Angela wasted no time in copying my movements bending over and touching the ground with our fingertips.

"Do you want to walk on the beach for a bit?" I asked, hoping she would say yes. The warm sun and the smell of salt water was too tempting and I wanted nothing more than to feel my toes in the sand and the water rushing by me in waves.

"Yes ma'am," Angela drawled playfully and I wasted no time in locking the car and racing to the short, downhill trail.

I should have known my clumsiness would take advantage and wreak my good mood. I hadn't taken three steps down the steep trail when I felt my foot slide over a loose rock and my balance gave way as I nose-dived down the hill. Before I could comprehend what was happening I heard Angela yelling.

"Bella!" Angela yelled running down the trail as fast as she could.

I squeezed my eyes shut as hard as I could. Not wanting to see how fast or how far I was falling. However, I was at the bottom of the trail before I could truly process anything. Opening my eyes I was staring down into the dirt. I was in shock, not only did I feel no pain but I wasn't touching the ground at all.

My eyes widen as I took in the silver bubble around me and how my whole body was inches above the ground. "What?" I whispered to myself, scared to move lest the bubble pop before I could take it in and observe it.

"Oh my god, Bella!" Angela's voice appeared behind me and I could hear the shock in her voice.

"Um, Angela," I drawled without thinking, "maybe the Volturi idea wasn't so ridiculous after all."

I watched as Angela bent over to grab me and help me up, however her hand stopped about six inches away from my body, unable to go any farther.

"You think?" Her voice was laced with equal parts sarcasm and awe. Her hand balled into a fist and I watched her rap on the silver bubble. A dull thud rang out and my jaw dropped, my lips forming a small 'o'.

"Bella what if someone comes? We can't let any-" she started to say.

I felt a tightness and panic clench my chest. I no more thought about retracting the silver shield when it snapped back inside of me and I dropped the last few inches to the ground and winced as rocks stabbed my torso.

With Angela's help I made it to my feet and for a moment we both just stood there in stunned silence.

"Did you see the silver shield?" I asked her, as we both walked onto the soft sands of the beach and sat down.

"No, you were just hovering in mid-air. If I hadn't of felt it I would've thought you were floating."

I frowned and stared at the waves, "Why was this one different colored? The first one was blue and now this time it was silver…"

Angela could only shrug and I felt a flash of irritation at not knowing. "Maybe we should find the Volturi, if only to help me understand what this is and how to control it." I stated.

It was Angela's turn to frown now. "No, no I don't think so, at least not yet. That shield was hard as granite and if we could learn to control it…learn to not only shield you but me as well, after that then we could go looking for answers. You were right though; we can't just storm into the vampire royalty lair no matter how much it sounds like fun. I like being in control being able to go where we want to. If we go to them, they would control us. I like it being just the two of us for right now, thank you very much."

I looked at my best friend in disbelief, "Do you think we can learn to control it?"

"I have no doubt. Your body is getting used to you using your shield, see?" Angela pointed to my nose and I touched it to see what she was pointing at. "No blood. Last time you had a nose bleed from hell."

I realized Angela was right, I felt fine just a little tired but there were no headaches or nose bleeds. Once again, I thanked whoever was listening that Angela was here with me to be my logic and reason.

"I guess we'll just have to find a way to practice controlling it without throwing me down a hill and record everything like color changes, length, thickness, durability, everything." I was mumbling mostly to myself but Angela nodded in agreement standing up and practically dragging me back up the hill.

"C'mon I have a legal pad in my car; we can use it to write everything we know about your shield down."

Angela proceeded to write down every detail of not only my shield, but of her gift as well. We had been back on the road for nearly two hours before she laid the pen down and leaned her head back. I glanced at the yellow paper quickly and was hardly surprised to find not only detailed records of both times my shield had come out, but also every time Angela felt something different than normal and multiple theories about what could be happening. Things to watch out for were in the margins while a whole sheet was dedicated to possible ideas of how we might start trying to consciously find the shield and expand it.

I had contributed where I could but Angela had gotten so wrapped up in her own little world that I had stopped trying, and figured I could go over it with her when we got to…well wherever we were going to. I was still trying to figure that part out. There had been signs up almost every mile of the different beach resorts and luxury spa getaways. None of them even sounded right and it was still early, besides the need to put as many miles as I could in between Forks and us was still very much present.

That is, until a sign for Dillon Beach Resort came up about an hour later. "Maybe we could stop there and check it out?" Angela stated.

"I was thinking the same thing, great minds think alike" I said laughing.

The small resort was charming yet elegant. I noticed several brightly colored cottages as I pulled into the parking lot of the main office. I knew I would love it here and I hoped Angela would as well. From what I could see the cottages were no more than a few hundred yards from the beach and I could easily see both of us staying here for weeks, practicing with my shield on the beach, playing in the water and not getting bored.

"If it's as nice on the inside as it is on the outside we have to stay here." Angela said once the car was parked.

"I couldn't agree more." I said as I was unfastening my seat belt. Both of us grabbed our purses and headed inside.

"Welcome to Dillon Beach Resort, how may I help you?" The woman behind the counter was blonde and had dull green eyes that were encompassed by dark circles, as if she hadn't slept in a while.

"Are there any cottages available?" I asked, knowing that with it being so close to June and not calling ahead that they might all be reserved.

The woman, whose nametag read Heather, started typing away on her keyboard. I watched in amusement as her eyes drifted shut only to snap open and an angry frown take its place. After a moment, Heather smiled and looked back at us, "Cottage number four is available until June 7th, it has one bedroom and a sleeper couch however, it can sleep up to five."

My gaze turned to Angela; I could already see her smiling. I would give up the bedroom to her and take the sleeper couch. I let out a breathy laugh and turned back to the woman, "We'll take it until the sixth then."

At three hundred dollars a night our two week stay was easily forty two hundred bucks. I couldn't stop the maniacal grin that twisted my lips as Angela and I both counted out half from our bundles. We had decided not to use the credit cards yet, we didn't want to take the chance of anyone, even Emmett, to track us down. Right now we were fairly safe in obscurity and until I can learn to control my shield, both of us wanted it to remain that way.

Cottage number four was charming. It was bright yellow and had a beach theme throughout. However, it was the scenic view that was the selling point. Standing on the terrace, you could see the ocean for miles. The other cottages were spaced far enough apart that you felt like you were the only one there. And all we had to do to get to the ocean was step out onto the back terrace and go through the little yard, open the fence, and walk maybe five feet. I loved the idea of being lulled to sleep by the sound of the waves crashing down so much that I let Angela have the bedroom and I pulled out the sofa bed just so I could hear the waves better.

When we were done putting away our luggage in the dressers and in the closet, I looked over at Angela; we both had big grins on our faces. This was it, our home for the next two weeks. Our cottage had a homey feel to it. It was decorated with light colors and lots of wicker furniture. There were no priceless antiques or one of a kind paintings hanging on the walls. I wasn't afraid to touch anything here, like I was at the Cullen's house. While everything in the room flowed nicely together I was not scared to scuff a floor or touch the walls. However, I was not bitter of my surroundings as I was at Charlie's house; there were no painted cupboards to remind me of Charlie's loss of my mother, there was no dream catcher knotted to the headboard of my bed, and there was definitely no rocking chair by the window where Edward used to sit and watch me as I slept. Here was neutral, here was happy, here was a place to make new memories with my best friend.

I grinned and opened the sliding glass door, the sound of the muffled waves turned into a roar and I sat in one of the comfortable wicker patio chairs. Between the exhausting nine hour drive, the late afternoon sun, and the tides rhythmic crashing against the shore, it only took a moment for me to fall into a light sleep.

"Bella," I groaned and opened my eyes, yawning as I sat up I looked to Angela who had a couple of thick plastic cups with screw on lids and straws. My lips formed into a happy grin and I took one of the glasses, immediately tasting the rum and coke.

"You'll be happy to know that there's a small convenient store that sells everything from booze to tacky floral shirts. I even managed to find us some extra-large beach towels. Shall we head down to the beach?" Angela was smiling and her arm moved out dramatically pointing to the ocean, how many drinks had she already had? I had some catching up to do.

"Angela, never let it be said that you are not amazing," Angela laughed and threw me a large folded towel as she made her way to the small fence. I followed as I adjusted my shorts and sipped my drink.

"Bella Bella, no one could ever compare to my foxiness." I laughed and held her drink for her as she laid down the towels on the sandy beach. For a long while we laid there enjoying the sun and drinking our rum and cokes. It was exactly how I had pictured it and I felt like I was queen of the world. There was absolutely nothing that could ruin this moment.

After a while Angela rolled onto her stomach and sighed happily, "I wish we could stay here forever."

I put my arms underneath my head as I turned my head to look at her, "I know, me too."

We stayed that way, not talking but just watching the sun slowly begin to set. We sat up and watched the sun slowly sink more and more into the ocean; it was more beautiful than anything I had ever seen. Not long after the sun disappeared my stomach growled fiercely and I realized we hadn't eaten since breakfast, so we folded up our towels and headed back up to our cottage.

We dined on a fancy feast of packaged sandwiches and chips that night. The next morning we made a trip into the nearest town, Tomales, to stock up on groceries. Once the refrigerator was suitably stocked and with a little help from the ID Emmett had left me, which said I was twenty one, our liquor cabinet was filled. We changed into our bathing suits and hit the beach again. Angela and I body slammed huge waves and laughed as the salt water forced its way into our mouths leaving us sputtering and cringing at the taste.

After lunch we rented boogie boards and tried and tried but failed to knee board. At one point during the day, the cooler of beer ran dry. We had to replenish it but other than that we stayed on the beach all day, playing in the water and lying out on the sand. At one point Angela had buried me beneath the sand from the knees down until she found a crab, and then refused to play in the sand anymore.

It was nearing three in the afternoon and the beach was relatively unpopulated when Angela brought up the subject of my shield. I was lying back and had just finished my beer when Angela suggested we try and find it purposefully. "Alright," I agreed. I was actually anxious myself to see if I would be able to bring it out.

We sat crisscrossed on our towels, facing each other, and I closed my eyes searching for anything that might be my shield. I tried to remember what it felt like, how it looked, even how it snapped back into my chest, but to no avail. I felt immensely stupid after the first few minutes. I groaned in frustration and looked to Angela, "It's no use. I can't do it."

Angela's lips pursed and her eyebrows scrunched together in thought. I laid back, my skin on the warm towel and my arms spread out as I sighed and looked up at the blue sky. I heard Angela move but I paid it no mind and closed my eyes…until I heard the cooler shift. It was a small one, just large enough for six or seven cans and some ice. It was empty now except for the water that the ice had melted into. I peeked over at her and my eyes widened. I barely got a scream out before the ice water came pouring down. My hands shot up in a hopeless attempt to shield myself, only the icy water never came. My eyes opened a few seconds later and through the transparent silver shield, I saw Angela grinning smugly.

"You- What- Why-Holy shit Angela." My best friend was grinning like mad.

"Focus Bella, focus on what it feels like. What do you feel?"

I sat up and my eyes roamed over the silver bubble, sparkling like diamonds in the sun. I could feel it now, what it felt like to have it out. Bringing it out wouldn't be so much as pulling it out of me, but more like pushing it out of me from within. It was almost as if the shield lay just underneath my skin and I was so used to the feeling of it that I didn't know it was there until it was gone.

"It's-" I faltered and tried to think of how best to describe it. "It's silver again," I went into an analytical mode, "about two and a half feet in diameter." My hand reached out to touch the shield, "It's smooth and cool yet hard, like you said it feels almost like polished granite. Almost like-" my eyes widened, "almost like vampire skin." I whispered.

My best friend's eyes widened and I found myself getting drowsy; I was unable to hold it any longer. The silver shield snapped back and disappeared.

"Angela," I yawned, "I think I need a nap."

Angela was quick to agree and even though I felt mentally and physically drained, I helped her fold up the towels and carry the boards back to the cabin. I showered faster than I ever had and crawled into bed, barely noticing that Angela was writing on the legal pad, before once again I was out before my head hit the pillow.

"Well finally I was beginning to think you died on me," Angela called as I blearily opened my eyes and rolled over. My body was stiff and stretching it out felt more amazing than anything, though I curled back up afterward and watched Angela in the kitchen.

"What time is it?" I asked groggily.

"Around six thirty you slept for damn near fourteen hours." My eyes widened in surprise.

"I was only supposed to take a nap," I groaned and reluctantly sat up, leaving the warmth of my bed behind.

"Well don't blame me, I tried to wake you but you didn't even flinch." Angela put a pan in the sink and I made my way over to the bar to see what she was cooking. My mouth literally drooled when I saw large blueberry muffins still steaming on a plate.

"They look delicious," I said eyeing the muffins like a predator about to attack its prey.

Angela laughed and got a small plate, setting a muffin on it before handing it to me. "Dig in, I've already had way too many."

"Thanks," I tried to say but my mouth was already full of deliciously moist muffin. Angela laughed and waved it off.

I started thinking about my shield. "I think we should practice more. Now that I know what it feels like I think I could do it again, this time without the ice water." I added on, not too keen on being drenched. Angela smirked and nodded.

"I agree, but I'll keep something nearby to shock you with. It seems to come out when you are surprised." Angela paused and then opened one of the drawers in the kitchen, "I found this." She held up a stop watch and I raised an eyebrow as a silent question. "We need to see how long you can hold your shield and see if we can work on extending it. You only held it about a minute or two yesterday." I nodded in agreement, my mouth full of the delicious muffin.

Later on after the kitchen was cleaned up and the last of the muffins devoured, Angela and I were sitting on the patio working on my shield. Now that I knew what to look for and had an idea of how to move it, my shield came out and wrapped around me like a second skin. It was maybe an inch off my body but as I moved my arm around it followed my every movement.

"Ange, it's not a bubble today." It came out sounding like a question and Angela hurried to scribble the notes down.

"Is it still silver?" she asked.

I nodded and once again she scribbled some more.

"I wonder how strong it is." I murmured to myself, Angela looked as if she was wondering the same thing.

"Just one second, don't drop it yet." She said as she went inside.

I nodded and watched her disappear back into the cottage before I looked at my shield again. It looked…well with how light the silver was and the way it sparkled in the sun my skin looked…I stopped and took a deep breath, I couldn't stop myself from smiling. My skin looked just as I pictured it would if I ever became a vampire. And it, no I was beautiful.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Howdy folks! This is the last chapter for the night so I hope you enjoy! Don't forget to review with your lovely thoughts and comments, we love to read them! **

**Chapter Eight**

I continued to look at myself and my shield deep in thought as I sat there on the patio waiting for Angela to return.

"Here, try bending this." Angela said rousing me from my thoughts.

She held out some kind of metal tool for me that we had seen under the sink. It was long and looked like one of the tools I had seen in Charlie's garage. It was easy for me to grab with only one hand. I held it in my right hand and with my left hand I took the top of it and folded it over in half like a piece of paper.

I gasped and looked up at Angela who stood there gaping. Looking back down, I smirked smugly and bent it again into knot. The metal creaked and groaned in protest but I was delighted! I couldn't stop twisting it, like a child with its first toy but after the second time the tool snapped clean in half and I couldn't stop the laugh that bubbled up. Nor could I help myself from taking both pieces in my hand and balling them together as I clenched my fist.

Angela let out a surprised breath and looked at me with awe in her eyes. I didn't feel any different, but was this how it felt to be a vampire? Is this the same strength that they had? I set the twisted metal down and tried to stand, but the chair made an awful groaning sound. When I looked back down at the handles on the chair, I saw dents in the form of handprints and the arms of the chair were bent outward.

"Oops," I said quietly, staring at the chair in surprise.

"Bella," Angela whispered, "Along with the strength that you have shown playing with the tool, you have held your shield for five minutes."

I glanced up at her in shock. I had more than doubled my time since yesterday and I didn't even feel tired yet. "I'm going to try and push it out into the bubble it was yesterday." I told her.

Angela nodded and even though she couldn't see anything going on, she watched with rapt attention. I concentrated now; I had already pushed it out this far so I knew I could go farther. I closed my eyes and focused on the shield. I could feel it like it was a part of me and suddenly I just knew that it was like a muscle. The more I worked it, the stronger it would get. Well, maybe not stronger because I honestly couldn't fathom it getting any stronger, but the easier it would be to use it.

The shield expanded after a few moments and went from conforming to the shape of my body to being a perfect circle around me in seconds. Angela must have seen my eyes widen because she got up and started feeling around until her hand hit the dome. I watched her push on it trying to find a weak spot. I actually started to laugh as her face grew more and more surprised. After a few minutes she gave up and stared at me with awe.

"This is amazing." She breathed and I nodded, finally feeling tired.

The shield snapped back with only a thought and I collapsed back into chair. "How long did I hold it for?"

Angela snatched up the stopwatch from the side table and clicked the stop button, "Twelve minutes and thirty two seconds."

"How do you feel?" She asked. I took a moment to analyze.

"Tired, but I'm not as exhausted as I was yesterday, plus I am absolutely starving." My own voice was full of disbelief because I had literally just eaten my weight in muffins and now I could feel my stomach growling. Angela laughed pulling me back into the cottage.

"Let's get you some food and then head down to the beach that's enough practice for today." I couldn't help but agree.

Over the next five days Angela and I practiced relentlessly with my shield. At first we worked on how long I could hold it, my times went from a few minutes to a few hours faster than we could believe. It was to the point where I was extending it out around me while we laid out, when we drove into town, while we played in the water, and even when I just reading on the terrace. Angela no longer had to ask when my shield was up, she could feel the intensity of the warmth in her head grow.

After we decided that my stamina was bordering on perfect, we worked on bringing out my shield quickly. And while we never managed to make the blue shield reappear again, the silver shield was now to the point where I could bring it out at the drop of a hat. Angela could no longer surprise me with splashes of sea water nor could she catch me off guard and throw things at me, which she had taken to doing with great enthusiasm, in the name of 'practice' of course.

And now, as we sat there on the beach drinking our rum and cokes, practicing once again in the moonlight, I wanted to try something new. I could shield myself for however long I wanted in a split second, but if I ever actually ever needed to use it, it would be next to pointless if I couldn't shield Angela as well. We were always together, attached at the hip, so if I were in need of my shield, so would she. If anything ever happened to Angela…well I don't think, no I know that I would not be able to survive if I lost her.

So we had two questions left, could I shield her too and could these amazing defensive shields be used offensively? I wasn't as worried about the latter so much as I was about shielding Angela.

"Okay," Angela said while letting out a deep breath. We were both nervous about this. Because over the last week we had learned that my shield could be very, very strong…and that we were never seeing our deposit on the cottage again. But, it was worth it.

"I won't hurt you Ange," I could never consciously hurt my best friend, but both of us knew accidents happened, especially after I bent the cast iron skillet I had been washing in the sink.

Angela nodded and even though her face was blank her eyes screamed to me just how nervous she really was. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, thinking about my shield. Now the trick was how to do this? We had tried everything we could think of short of ramming our car into it, to break through the shield. So far nothing had even come close to penetrating it. It was solid. Now we wanted to try and expand it to cover her as well. I took another deep breath and slowly expanded the silver shield out farther and farther until it was only a few centimeters from Angela. I focused on expanding it a little more to cover her, but realized the more I expanded it, it was just pushing Angela backwards in the sand. I growled in frustration not losing control of my shield.

"Crap" I said frowning, still thinking of what I could try next while keeping my shield in place. After a minute I pictured Angela inside the shield with me, wanting her inside of it with me. I couldn't stop the blinding smile I had when I watched the bubble engulf my best friend. I had finally done it!

"Ange!" I squealed and tackled her into a hug.

"Oh my god you did it! This is unbelievable…" She trailed off breathlessly and looked down where the sand now curved under her as well. She had been jealous ever since she realized that my shield protected me from the annoying sand that clung to her skin. When Angela stood I did as well, my shield growing to fit us with barely a thought.

"Let's see how far it goes," Angela suggested and I nodded. She started walking away from me and I focused on keeping my shield up. It was a good thing it was well after midnight or else anyone walking by would be in for a painful surprise.

Each step that Angela took strained my shield; I could feel a pulling sensation. She kept walking till she was about ten feet away from me and I felt my shield snapped back into me.

"Ange it cut out," I called and she gave me a 'no shit?' look. I laughed as I realized she could feel the sand again.

"So," she drawled as soon as she was back within earshot, "You can push your shield out to about ten or so feet while shielding me. We can really do it Bella." She said excitedly.

I sat down next to her on my towel and looked out into the dark water, "I know." I whispered it, feeling just as amazed as Angela sounded.

I started thinking things over, this last week Victoria, or bitchpire as Angela had started calling her, had been a reoccurring topic. We were starting to get antsy staying in one place for so long. We knew logically that it would be very hard for someone to track us here. We left no paper trail. But, what we didn't know though, was if she had some kind of gift that could help her. We couldn't say for sure that we wouldn't be found. Either way knowing that we could now protect ourselves from her if she did find us was a huge relief off of my shoulders. We may not be able to compete with Victoria's speed or her gift if she had one, but we sure in the hell could make sure she couldn't touch us. I would hold my shield for the rest of my life if I had to, one thing I now knew for sure, Victoria would not touch us.

"And the Volturi," Angela added and I nodded with a grin.

"Now that we know for sure that we can protect ourselves, if we decide that we've had enough human experiences then yeah, that's where we'll go." Angela beamed and I couldn't help but join her, we were safe and we had plan. I felt invincible.

The last days of our stay at the Dillon Beach Resort were spent lounging on the beach perfecting our tans. Angela was golden and glowing and while I had always been pale, I managed to turn a light caramel color due to the sheer amount of time we spent outside. Not only did we work on our tans but we also practiced relentlessly with me shielding Angela until I could shield her just as fast as I could myself. Vampires could move unbelievably fast and I wanted to make for damn sure that Angela, a girl I once liked who was now my sister, was just as protected as I was. By the time we handed our keys to the cottage back and made sure the deposit covered the very hard to explain damages, shielding Angela had become second nature.

We hit the road again right after lunch and Angela had decided to drive. I was in full control of the map and though we were already on the highway we had no idea where we were going next. So we just followed the highway and spoke of random thoughts and jammed to the radio.

When we both could hear and feel our stomachs growling we stopped at a little diner in Marshal called Hog Island Oysters. We didn't stop again until the gas light came on as we were passing by a gas station that had definitely seen better days. We were out in the middle of nowhere, but we needed gas, I wanted a sweet tea, and Angela wanted something sweet, and this being the only place for at least another thirty or so miles. So Angela pulled in and while she fueled up I went in and used the restroom. I was careful not to touch the grimy place and washed my hands thoroughly. When I came back out Angela was in the back isle looking at the cooler full of pop and so I joined her and grabbed one of the large ninety nine cent sweet teas. Of course she also grabbed some candy and I rolled my eyes, she had a stomach that would put even shifters to shame.

We were just coming out of the candy isle when I heard the bell above the door jingle. I looked towards the door and my heart dropped into my stomach. Angela must have looked too because her hand immediately found mine and squeezed it painfully tight. The clerk was restocking cigarettes with his back to the door; he didn't turn around for a moment, giving the man in a black ski mask and leather gloves ample time to make it to the counter. My eyes were trained on the gun in his right hand.

My heart was pounding and I tried to stay as quiet as I could. Both Angela and I squatted down in the candy isle. I looked at Angela and put my finger to my lips as to tell her to keep quiet. She nodded to me in understanding. I stood up quietly and as I did I watched in horror as the clerk turned around with a smile that faded in one frantic heartbeat.

"Open the register," the man's deep voice rang out in the dead silence and I prayed that the clerk would just do as he says. However the clerk seemed to either be very brave or very stupid, he ducked to the right and pulled a shotgun from under the counter. But before he could even aim it at the man in the mask, the guy shot him in the chest, twice. He fell to the floor with a thud.

Both Angela and I couldn't contain our screams, and in the moment it took for the guy to spin around I watched in fascinated horror as my shield flared to life springing from my chest. I saw a silver disc like bubble fly across the room and incase the guy. He was thrashing around in it but was unable to break free. We stood there watching him, listening to him screaming and pounding on the shield trying to get out. We watched with apt amazement at this new development. The silver bubble started to squeeze him. I could see the silver bubble get smaller and smaller. The guy was still screaming, turning a purplish color and as the bubble got smaller he was unable to move his arms anymore. Then once again I noticed the bubble getting even smaller, the guy stopped moving and then all of a sudden the silver shield snapped back into my chest. The guy fell to the floor in a heap. All it took was less than 30 seconds.

"Holy shit," I whispered, unable to move and hardly able to think.

"I just killed a man." It raced through my mind faster than the speed of light. I was helpless as it burned every other thought away. All I could do was stare at the bloody heap on the floor.

Angela who was standing beside me was starting to walk slowly over to the guy on the floor. As she got closer, she kicked the gun away from the body.

"We need to get out of here." Angela whispered in a voice as stunned as my own, and some part of me nearly cried in joy as I heard no disgust or fear in her voice. Finally I tore my eyes from the pile on the floor and looked to Angela.

"Angela I killed him," I tried to explain, "my shield…it just…I couldn't control it…" As awful as it was I was more worried about the girl I had come to love as my sister hating me than the two dead men on the floor. "_Please don't hate me. It was an accident…I didn't-" _I tried to finish.

"Bella," Angela called, and I could hear her but I could only stare at her in horror.

"Bella!" Her hands came up and grasped my face and she pulled me close to her.

"Bella snap out of it I think you're in shock. Can you hear me?" She asked.

I forced myself to nod dumbly but still the only thing racing through my mind was that I had killed someone. My eyes went back to the pile on the floor.

"No, no don't look at him Bella, look at me." Angela pulled my face back to her and I just stood there, wondering how I could have messed everything up so badly.

"Bella we talked about this," I stared at her incredulously, when had we ever talked about killing….

"This man is the kind of man we would be killing if we went to the Volturi to change us into vampires. Didn't we agree we would feed on humans, on rapists, murderers, and scum?" My head nodded though I could still feel how wide my eyes were, however my heart slowed down marginally.

"So we started a bit early, but we watched him kill someone, he deserved to die." It was twisted logic and Angela knew it, going by the look from her face. She was talking herself out of panic at the same time.

I started to come out of the shock, "We need to leave," I realized stupidly for the first time. We couldn't be caught here, we still had so much to do and see and experience, we couldn't let ourselves be caught.

"Ange go get the car, I need to get the recording tape from the office and then we need to get the hell out of Dodge." I stated.

Angela looked relieved that I was snapping out of the shock and grabbed the tea that was still in my hands. I managed a surprised laugh; even after murder she could still think of food. However, once she was out of the door I raced into the manager's office, peeling off my t-shirt as I went. I used my shirt as a makeshift glove to open the door and went straight to the computer and ejected the VCR tape from its slot. Once I made sure no recording had been left behind I turned off the computer and made my way back to the cooler we had gotten our drinks from. I thanked god for the first time in my life that we were out in the middle of nowhere and off the major highway. I took the time to wipe down the handle and bottle I knew Angela had grabbed before changing her mind. Next I went to the candy isle and wiped down the bag I had touched. We could not be traced back here. I could not allow that.

Finally, I wiped down the handle on the front door on both sides before I wrapped the tape in my shirt and hopped in the car. Angela looked as shaken up as I felt and she didn't even wait for me to buckle up before her foot hit the pedal and we were taking off.

"There's still that lighter fluid in the trunk from when we made steaks last Wednesday. We need to find a spot and burn this." Angela pointed to the tape and my shirt in my lap. I nodded in agreement. All evidence had to be destroyed.

We drove until we found a sign that guided us to a hiking trail. I grabbed a flashlight out of the glove compartment as I was exiting the car. Even though it was well past midnight and pitch black out, we started on the trail. Holding the flashlight in one hand and the tape wrapped up in my shirt in the other, we hiked the trail without a word of complaint. At the top it couldn't have been more perfect for a fire. Large slabs of rock replaced the grassy floor and that's where I dropped my shirt and the tape. Angela wasted no time in dousing the pile of evidence in a whole bottle of lighter fluid; I didn't blink as I lit a match and threw it on the pile. Flames ignited immediately, I stood there staring into the flames as all the evidence of the murder slowly turned to nothing but ash. We continued to watch the dying embers. We didn't say a word, we didn't need to. I felt Angela grab my hand and I felt her silent promise. She wasn't leaving me, she wasn't disgusted by me, and I felt a tear roll down my cheek. In that moment Angela was not only my only family, but we were truly in this together.

**PPOV**

In the middle of Idaho, not quite sure what town he was in, Peter was looking for his next meal. He started down a dark alley when a big burly man came stumbling towards him. Peter could smell the drugs, alcohol and sweat coming from the man. He was not in the mood to play with his food tonight. He knew this guy was a low life a dredge of society and was more than glad to take him off the streets.

Peter had just finished disposing of his meal when the voice in his head started to speak to him. '_You need to go to Forks.' _Now normally Peter had errant thoughts or places pop into his mind as if they were normal thoughts. Every time when something exceedingly important had happened in his life, his yodameister, a name Charlotte had come up with after she watched Star Wars for the first time, had given him the information. He had learned over the years to listen to his 'yodameister. Now he wasn't crazy as much as it sounded like he was but Peter had learned the hard way never to ignore it when the voice actually spoke. In a way it was like the pixie's visions only in verbal form, but with a lot less information.

'Would you mind telling me why?' Peter growled out, hating when the yodameister was so cryptic. He got no answer.

'Would you at mind at least telling me where on earth Forks is?' Again Peter got no response and he growled loudly still standing in the alley.

'Fine, I suppose a smart phone is more useful than you are.' Peter grabbed his IPhone from his pocket, a gift from Charlotte so that she could reach him, and pressed the Siri button.

"Siri look up where Forks is in the United States." He asked into his phone.

"Yes oh wise and powerful one." The robotic voice responded and Peter smirked smugly. At least Siri knew who the boss was. Char had originally programmed it to call him 'bitch' but Peter was having none of that.

"Forks is in Washington, oh wise and powerful one. Should I look up plane tickets?"

Peter hit the cancel button and stuck his phone back in his pocket, muttering about stupid aniamal sucking vampires. What had the Cullens done now? They were the only coven in the northwest and as much as Peter loved Jasper, he had no inclination to see his brother and maker so soon. He had just visited them four years ago. Surely he could wait another decade…

'_No.' _His yodameister had answered firmly, Peter sighed.

'Fine, you want to visit the squirrel suckers let's go. But if I torch that little bitch I'm blaming you.' Peter thought. He was referring to Edward, the century old virgin vampire with a stick so far up his own ass Peter was surprised it hadn't come out of his mouth yet. He did not like how the little prick had a god complex just because he could read minds and dined on animals, it was revolting.

'_Go, Now._' Once again his yodameister yelled to him.

'Alright, alright, don't get your knickers in a bunch. I'm going.' He thought.

Peter took off running. From where he was at in northern Idaho it was a straight shot into Washington. It took no more than an hour and half before Peter was grumbling about how green it was and how his clothes were getting all wet.

However, as he approached the Cullen's driveway, the overgrown lawn that was normally so pristinely manicured had Peter second guessing that this was a normal visit. He took a whiff of the air and realized that the entire area held a faint wet dog smell and all of the Cullen's scents were barely there. Peter cautiously walked up to the porch and looked through the windows. He couldn't see anything. So he entered the house and found that furniture had been covered with storing sheets and that everything the Cullen's held of value, particularly Esme's original Monet that had hung above the fireplace, was gone. He went upstairs, first looking into Carlisle's office. But nothing was there, the room was empty.

'Well why on God's green Earth, am I here if they aren't?' he growled the question and as usual got no reply.

Irritated and wet, Peter to Jasper's room, looking around he noticed that the room held only a bare bed. He went to the closet and grabbed a change clothes from Jasper's side of the closet. Jasper's side held a few boot cut style jeans and a few western shirts and nothing else. The other side was completely empty. Figures he thought, the pixie wouldn't let him take the good clothes. Before heading back downstairs he went to Emmett's and Rosalie's room. The room was just like Jasper's. Shaking his head, he headed back downstairs and went to the garage. He grabbed the keys to Jaspers Silverado from the cabinet that held all of the keys and walked towards the truck that was parked along the far wall.

"Not like he'll do anything about it," Peter remarked bitterly as he backed out and hit the button to close the garage.

He sped out of the drive like the hounds of hell were on his ass and Peter grumbled to himself again. However just as he turned onto the main road, he heard a siren. He looked in the rear view mirror and saw flashing red and blue lights.

"God dammit, son of a corner bred whore." Peter pulled over and grabbed the registration from the glove compartment and his license while he waited for the tall cop with a thick brown mustache and brown eyes to get out of his car.

"You know how fast you were goin' son?" The cop asked when he finally got to the window of the Silverado.

Peter knew exactly how fast he had been going and groaned as the cop seemed intent on grilling him instead of just writing up the ticket and letting him go on his merry way.

"No sir, I'm afraid I was more focused on my anger than the speed limit. I do apologize." The cop seemed surprised by his southern accent and made comment on it.

"You're not from around here are you?" the officer asked.

"No sir, I came in from Texas to see the Cullen's, but it seems they no longer live here." Peter watched in fascination as the cop's eyes narrowed and his lips pursed so hard they disappeared.

"You a Cullen?" The cop asked after several long, tense moments. Peter wondered what would happen if he said yes, but decided he would rather meet his maker than claim the squirrel sucker's name, even if the prospect was amusing.

"No sir," Peter drawled, "Jasper Hale-" Peter nearly flinched in disgust at the use of the surname Hale instead of Whitlock, "is one of my best friends. I was going to surprise him with the news that my sister Charlotte got married. It seems like I'll have to do it over the phone now." He answered.

"You look strong." The cop stated, who still seemed slightly more at ease now even though he still didn't look all that happy.

Peter snorted in amusement and wondered where on earth the human was going with this. "I'll tell you what; I'll let you off with a warning if you promise me something. If you see Edward Cullen before I do, you knock him into next week."

Peter couldn't help but laugh in wonder, he had finally found another who hated Edward as much as he did and it was a human! Generally Peter had no patience for humans but this was a man Peter could like. But what did Edward do to the cop?

"You know what? You got yourself deal, I can't stand the insufferable twit and I won't turn down an excuse to pummel him right into the ground." _Or tear off some limbs…maybe even mar that pretty face of his…._Peter continued in his head. No need to scare the only human Peter found himself liking.

"From whom should I say this beating is courtesy of?" he asked.

The cop smiled, "Charlie, Charlie Swan."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: You guys are amazing! Thank you for all your reviews! Enjoy!**

**Chapter Nine:**

After his small chat with Officer Charlie Swan, Peter decided to explore this small green town. Although he had been here before, a couple of years ago when the Cullen's first moved to town, he had never taken the time to explore it. He waited until the cop car disappeared over the hill before he started his truck again. He pulled back on the road and headed for the downtown area. Small towns had never been Peter's preference due to the small crime rate and the odds of getting noticed were significantly higher. If the cop hadn't spiked his interest with his hatred for the Cullen's, Peter would never have assumed that there was more to this tiny town than meets the eye. Actually, Peter was almost sure that there was nothing more in this small gloomy town but hard feelings. He could almost feel it hanging over the town like a dense fog. However a small part of him, his gut intuition which kept him out of trouble most of the time, was screaming at him that something was going on here. He just _knew _it. He also knew that he had to find out what it was. '_It's not like I have anything else to do,' _he thought.

As he drove down the small main street he noticed the limited businesses that lined the way. There was the post office on the corner right next to the only bank in town and next to that was the police station. Across the street from them was a small hardware store, a dry cleaner and a hair salon that was offering five dollars off on a haircut and color. He pulled up to a stop light, the only one in town and looked further up the block. He saw a sporting goods store that took up much of the block and across from it was a diner.

The rank smell of the human food started to burn Peter's nostrils as he drew closer and eventually he was forced to stop breathing altogether. He couldn't stand human food. The last business on that block was a small mom and pops gas station. He looked down at the fuel gauge and saw that he only had a quarter tank of gas left. If he was going to explore this town he needed more fuel. He pulled into the gas station and was pleasantly surprised that the gas pumps took credit cards.

After filling up, Peter decided to set out on foot to get a better feel of the area. He parked his Silverado in the back of the full parking lot of the diner before strolling up one side of the street and down the other looking into the windows. While Peter pretended to window shop he also started scenting the surrounding area, trying not to visibly gag while he searched for any familiar scents, he came across two middle aged women in work out sweats walking with small weights in their hands. He followed them at a safe distance learning the gossip of this small town. Apparently, a family by the name of Weber's had recently put their house up for sale. The man had recently passed away and the woman had left town with their two young boys. The subject then changed to the brown haired woman's daughter Jessica, who had recently made the Dean's List at the University of Washington. She continued on for a while bragging about her and her exploits at the college. Her companion just laughed. They then started talking about another girl named Bella Swan that had recently left to attend NYU. The brown haired woman told the other one how this Bella came into the bank and closed out her account. So she knew she had left just like her mother did several years before. When he heard the name Swan, he wondered if this was Charlie Swan's daughter. Peter tucked the information away to think about later. He retreated away from the gossiping women as their conversation took a turn towards some kid named Mike.

Charlie Swan was the only lead Peter had in his hunt to uncover whatever it was, that was eating at his gut. He didn't know why Charlie kept popping up in his thoughts. He looked like an average Joe, nothing special. So why did his gut tell him to stay and figure this out. He continued on his way back to the diner's parking lot to get his truck. He was going to drive around town for a while.

Peter had been driving around for a while, lost in his thoughts, when he turned the corner onto a side street that had a couple of houses on the block that backed up to the forest. He caught Charlie's scent outside of a decent sized two story white house almost immediately and pulled over across the street. Sitting in the driveway was an enormous orange red truck that looked so old he wondered if it still ran and that if it did, it surely didn't go very fast. He laughed to himself, thinking that Charlie had to be out of his mind to drive that beast around. Though Peter couldn't blame him though, the truck was charming in its threatening vibe; any car to challenge its authority would find itself wrapped around pure metal and not this plastic crap people used to make cars nowadays.

After a few minutes of mental car battles Peter finally decided the house was empty and snuck around to the back. He stayed in the forest and away from the prying eyes of the neighbors, the last thing he wanted was to be caught breaking into the cop's house. He wanted to have a look around and try to find some more clues. If he was unsuccessful, he would then accidentally run into the cop somewhere in town to try to get more information out of him.

"Oh for the love of god. Really?" Peter swore under his breath as he once again stopped breathing. There by the back door was a bucket of fish that smelt so foul his stomach would have lurched if he were human. The smell was rancid and Peter had to stop himself from kicking the bucket into the forest.

Peter looked through the back sliding door and double checked that nobody was home. The sliding glass door opened without any resistance and Peter wasted no time stepping through and shutting it behind him. He found it curious how the cop felt secure enough to leave the door unlocked but was more worried about the clothes he would have to burn soon just to get away from the smell of the fish.

'O_nly in a small backwards town,'_ he thought snidely, this town was starting to really aggravate him and Peter's patience was running thin. He didn't have long to think about the fish though, Peter's eyes were assaulted next by the flamboyant yellow cabinets of the kitchen he had just entered. Whoever had painted them had been as sick of this gloomy town as he already was, though they had only made their desperation to escape obvious. The bright color contrasted harshly with the old green countertops in the most unpleasant manner and Peter quickly turned his attention away from the too bright kitchen and made his way into the old dining room. The room was hardly used. There was dust on the mix matched chairs, and old newspapers stacked in the middle of the table. Also laying on the table was a piece of crumpled up paper and a cell phone. Peter scanned the crumpled note and found his interest peaking even more at the half cursive and loopy script.

Charlie Swan did have a daughter who, according to the gossiping humans in town he had followed earlier, had gone off to NYU. But this note, written by Bella Swan herself, said that she had no idea where she was going. Why would the girl leave if she didn't know where she was going? Peter's lips turned down into a frown and he set the note back down. He proceeded into the living room where he found that it was no different from the kitchen or the dining room. In here it too held an abandoned feeling, as if it hadn't been lived in, in quite some time. There was an ugly brown and orange knitted blanket thrown over the back of an old couch that had obviously seen better days. He noticed that there were empty beer cans sitting beside the old lazy boy chair that looked like it was at least fifty years old. The only object that looked to have been purchased in the last ten years was the large flat screen TV. All in all Peter found the house as depressing and as gloomy as the rest of the town.

He turned to the fireplace which was one of the only signs that a family actually lived here. On the mantle were photographs in old frames. Most of them had a cute little girl with big brown doe like eyes and brown hair. Peter found himself smiling as he looked at what he presumed to be a young Bella Swan with missing teeth and picture books. In one photo Bella was dressed as bumble bee holding a plastic pumpkin next to a small native looking boy who was dressed like a shark. The pictures grew cuter as Peter moved down the line. Bella grew up before his very eyes from the small toddler on Halloween to a little girl reading in the grass and riding a bike. After the candid pictures of the young girl, he noticed that the pictures abruptly changed into formal photos. Peter guessed they represented each school year and his smile seemed to shrink with each new picture. Bella Swan still had the big doe like milk chocolate eyes, but her face had lost the baby fat and he noticed that she had a heart shaped face with high cheekbones, her lips were not too thin yet not too big and her nose was tiny and straight. Peter's red eyes trailed down and followed Bella's slender neck down to her collar bone, she was gorgeous. Venom pooled in Peter's mouth and his eyes darkened until they were blacker than the night's sky.

'_Take a whiff I dare ya.' _Yodameister teased him smugly, no doubt planning to ruin the moment with another vile scent_. _

Yet Peter was in a daze as he continued to stare into the doe like eyes of Bella Swan. Without argument Peter listened and inhaled deeply for the first time since he had entered the Swan house. He was nearly thrown backwards in shock. While the house smelled of old tobacco and stale beer along with lavender and chemicals, underneath was a smell so intoxicating Peter was racing to find the source before he could even identify what it was.

He found himself standing outside of a closed door on the second floor where the scent was the strongest. Peter took another deep breath, reveling in the smell of fresh freesia's and sunlight. He had never smelt anything like this before, it was as if Peter had stepped back in time. For a brief second Peter was a child again, reading on the warm grass in the sunlight as his mother tended the garden and hummed. Peter nearly stumbled as the soft humming reached his ears and his head whipped to the side, trying to find the intruder. But the hallway was empty. Peter was alone and the memory had evaporated as quickly as it had come.

Peter shook his head to clear his thoughts and opened the door in front of him, it opened with a loud creak and Peter stepped in. Immediately he was cocooned in the lovely smell and he looked back down to the picture frame still in his left hand. Bella Swan stared back at him with a beautiful smile and Peter felt his whole being shift.

'Mine," he thought as a growl erupted in his chest.

'Mine, mine, mine.' He growled again and felt his hands dig into the wood door frame.

'_That's right asshole, we've found our mate.' _Yodamesiter bragged_._

The word mate threw Peter out of his daze and he backed out of the room until his back hit the wall in the hallway.

"No fuckin' way," he growled out loud as he stared into the small bedroom. His eyes trailed back down to the picture he was still holding. He had an overpowering urge to hold the girl with big brown eyes. Need, desire, hope, longing… Peter stumbled forward a few steps before he fell to his knees in the doorway.

For a hundred years Peter had heard the stories of soul mates and how your whole being changes once you find your mate. His mated friends tried to tell him how amazing it was, how that one person would be your world, but it had all sounded liked fairy tales to him. Ones that humans tell their children about. Peter had scoffed at these stories, not believing a vampire's whole existence could be turned upside down in mere seconds. He was a warrior, a fighter definitely not a lover. He had always hoped that he could find the one that was meant for him but after a century he had almost given up hope. Most vampires were with companions not their true mates. It was a rare thing to find your mate. Still he had never believed that anyone could drop him to his knees, let alone become the sole reason for his existence. This girl…this beautiful, pale, doe eyed human girl had changed his whole world with just her scent in a few seconds.

Still stunned and on his knees kneeling in her bedroom doorway he thought to himself '_my friends were right, right about everything.'_ Now the only thing that mattered to Peter was finding this Bella Swan. Finding the human girl who smelled like home. He would stop at nothing to find her.

Peter picked himself up off the floor. He walked into her bedroom once again taking in her scent and observing her bedroom in a new light. The comforter on the small bed was purple, his mate liked purple, he liked purple too. He smiled as he ran his fingers over her small bookcase. He found authors like Bronte, Shakespeare, Dickens, Hemmingway, and Austin, his mate was smart and enjoyed the classics. He was pleased. He also loved to read. They shared that in common.

Unfortunately, the wardrobe was empty so Peter couldn't tell what sense of style his Bella had. He found that it didn't matter, whatever her style was, was fine by him. He was a jeans and tee shirt kind of guy, a simple guy, he hoped she liked that in him. As he sat on her small twin bed, he looked in her bedside table and found a giant book of CDs in the drawer. It held everything from classical music to old rock it even had a few country albums along with a mixed CD full of hard rap, he was further impressed with her. For an hour Peter continued to search the room from top to bottom in hopes of learning more about his mate, this human woman who had captivated him so completely. Intelligent, quirky, nerdy, beautiful, neat, organized, Peter found his mate was everything he didn't even know he had wanted. Yet, there was something that was bothering him.

It was sparsely decorated. The whole room on the surface gave off the feeling of someone who didn't plan on staying in it long. It felt like a guest room and not someone's actual bedroom. Where were the posters, pictures or girly things that girls nowadays decorated their rooms with? There was no personality here. It boggled Peter's mind. Looking around the room and for that matter, even the house, there was not a single clue as to where his mate had disappeared to.

How was he supposed to track a human? Peter growled and refrained from destroying the dream catcher that was in his hand; he could track a vampire with scents, contacts, and habits. But to his knowledge not even Bella's father knew where she was. There were so many humans in the world that it would be next to impossible to search everywhere. It was like searching for a needle in a haystack. Vampires tended to have territories or paths they stuck to…but humans didn't have that nature. How was he going to find her? The helplessness Peter felt in that moment was foreign and struck him like a punch to the gut.

'_Come on Peter,'_ Peter growled to himself in frustration. He was not the type of person to give in so easily, especially now that he had found his soul mate. She was supposed to be the ying to his yang, his other half. The only one capable of taming his beast. He had to think of a way to find her.

Peter ran a hand through his hair as he tucked the picture of his Bella into the breast pocket of his leather jacket. He pulled out his IPhone and just stared at it for a moment. It was a rare day when Peter admitted to needing help, but he knew that if anyone could find his Bella, it would be his buddy, his second best friend.

The line rang twice before the smooth voice answered, "Ciao Captain."

"Demetri, my friend" He answered.

The sound of a body hitting the floor reached Peter's ears and he smirked. "What can I do for you mio amico?"

"I need your help Demetri, do you have any time off or have the over lords still got you on a short leash?"

Demetri ignored the jab at the rulers and shot back his own jab, "Well, well, well, I never thought I would hear the day when the infamous Captain Whitlock needed my help."

Peter growled in annoyance at his friend's smug tone. "Pace, pace. What do you need Capitano?"

"I need for you to track someone for me. A human."

"A human?" Demetri asked, clearly shocked. "Why do you need my help tracking a human?"

"You are not going to believe this, but this human, she's my mate. My gift told me where to go and when I got here I caught her scent. Demetri, she is beautiful. I have to find her. Her father doesn't even know where she is. My gut is telling me something is wrong." Peter opened the nightstand drawer as he spoke, trying hard to focus on anything other than the conversation. Demetri would never let him forget this.

There was a stunned silence for a few moments before Demetri's deep laughter rang out. "Stai scherzando? The Captain has met his match and lost her, she sounds feisty"

"I didn't lose her," Peter growled, "I have not met her yet. I have just smelled her scent and seen her picture and it was enough to know that this woman is my mate. But nobody knows where she is."

"Has she been kidnapped mio amico?" Concern laced Demetri's voice and Peter calmed down.

"No, but she has left without telling anyone even her father, where she was going. She even left without her cell phone. No one appears worried about her but I_ know_ something isn't right."

"Okay, Okay, Let me talk to Aro and get things worked out. I will call as soon as I am on my way. Where do I meet you?"

"I'm in Forks, Washington. It's about three hours from Seattle."

"Isn't that the Cullen's territory? Are they not willing to help you?"

"They're gone Demetri. Something is not right. When I met her father, he wanted me to beat the shit out of that arrogant mind reader. You should have seen his face when I told him I was looking for them. For vampires that mingle with humans on a daily basis, this cop had a deep hatred for them."

"You think they may have her?" he asked.

"No, they don't. I don't know how they fit into this mess yet but I know they do somehow. I'm going to get to the bottom of this but I need your help."

"Of course mio amico, I will call you when I'm on my way. Don't worry my friend, we will find her."

"Thanks. I owe you one."

"See you soon." He said and the line went dead.

Peter pressed the red end button and put the phone back in his pocket before jumping out of the second story window. Now that he had Demetri on his way here, it was time to get more information. Peter would bet every dime in his bank accounts that the Cullen's had something to do with this. He would find out exactly what was going on in this gloomy place.

When he hit the ground he started walking towards the sidewalk headed back to his truck not bothering staying in the forest. Peter stopped in his tracks. There in the air was an overwhelming and revolting smell of wet dog that hit his nose all of a sudden. Even though he had never smelt anything like it, the scent had the hair on the back of his neck standing on edge.

'_Danger,'_ his yodameister whispered to him.

Peter was immediately on guard, he went back into the forest, just beyond the tree line, searching the surrounding area for any signs of life. He found none, but as he continued to search, the scent got stronger and impossibly more grotesque the closer he came back towards the house. A low warning growl emitted from Peter and the animals in the forest went quiet. After a full minute of absolute silence Peter turned and began back towards the street to his truck, but his rigid muscles and black eyes never changed. It seemed there was something dangerous here in this gloomy town of Forks.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sorry about the long wait, but this is my favorite chapter yet :) Don't forget to review!**

**Chapter Ten:**

The shadows of the downtown buildings engulfed Peter like a blanket, cloaking him from the eyes of the humans who wandered by. Not a single person glanced his way as he watched Charlie Swan get out from his police cruiser and walk across the dimly lit parking lot. The man stopped in the middle of the lot to reach into his jacket pocket and pulled out what looked like a list. Without looking up for oncoming cars or anything else, he proceeded to walk towards the door. For a man of the law, he was not very observant of his surroundings. He kept watching as the cop slowly grabbed a cart and entered the grocery store; he waited for a few minutes to pass before he stepped from the shadows and crossed the lot to enter the store. He knew the fluorescent lighting would most likely do more harm than good in his attempt to appear human, but after the trails he had followed all day long, he was willing to risk it.

After he had left the Swan house and found those trails of wet dog stench, he had spent the remaining afternoon following them. While at first the stench was more than enough to cloak any distinguishing characteristics, after a few hours, he was able to identify a dozen different scents. This discovery had left him full of dread instead of victory. Now instead of one supernatural creature to worry about there were twelve. These different scents turned out to lead all around Forks, around Charlie's house, and down into an Indian reservation near the beach. The trails led all though the forest, not a single tree had been left unmarked. The sign was clear, this territory was claimed by at least a dozen different…well he wasn't too sure exactly what they were yet, but if he had to guess his money would be on werewolves. Which was ridiculous. He hoped.

Either way, whatever they were, they were supernatural and dangerous. And they had been all around the Swan house. He was nothing if not territorial, living through the southern vampire wars had taught him that, and like all vampires he intended to claim his human source of information. He wanted to send a warning to these creatures. There was a new threat in town and Charlie Swan had been claimed. He refused to let his mate's father go unmarked; it would be unforgivable if something happened to the man while he was there. He would prove to his mate he was worthy of her by protecting her human father.

The automatic doors whooshed as he entered and his hand came up to block his eyes from the harsh lighting. As he stood there looking around the small store, it vaguely reminded him of the general stores from his human days. There were only 6 aisles in the center of the store, along the back wall was a giant cooler where cold items were kept, the left of the store was a small section where one could rent out of date DVDs and the right side held household items. This was obviously a place to get the bare necessities. It made it really easy to spot the cop amongst the other humans. He was headed towards the back of the store to the coolers. He grabbed a hand basket and made his way down isle four, grabbing random bits of nonsense off the shelves, items that he would never use. After filling most of his basket up with several items, he made his way back to the coolers. He stopped beside Charlie ignoring the human at first. He stood there with his basket in his left hand and bringing his index and middle finger on his right hand up to play with his lips, he pretended to debate what type of beer to buy. In reality, it made no difference to him what kind of beer he got, he couldn't drink it anyway.

"Whitlock?" Charlie Swan asked sounding surprised. He turned towards him, licking his two fingers at vampire speed before bring his hand out in front of him for the human to shake.

"Officer Swan, what are you doing here?" He watched the human's hand grasp his own and he rubbed his pointer finger along the back of Charlie Swan's hand. Inwardly smirking, he let go and inhaled. Perfect. The human had been marked.

"I live here boy, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be off visiting the Cullen's?" The cop seemed rather angry that he was still in Forks.

"Bit of a delay actually," He lied smoothly, "When Esme found out I was in Forks, she asked me to pack up a few things from the house that she had left behind to bring with me. I'll be heading out tomorrow afternoon." This appeared to placate the human and he closed the door to the cooler full of alcohol.

"I see." Charlie mumbled.

"I don't suppose you want to hear it Officer, but Esme and Carlisle do send their regards. They made me promise to tell you that." He ducked his head and imitated the humans he had watched on the television, rubbing the back of his neck in an embarrassed manner.

The human grunted in anger, "You're damn right I don't want to hear it."

He looked up in shock, he fought to keep his expression in a very foreign mask of innocence, "Will you tell me what happened? None of the Cullen's will talk about it either and…" He trailed off and looked away from Charlie.

"You want to know? I'll tell you. Their youngest son, Edward, destroyed my daughter that's what happened. Started dating her, _fell in love," _Charlie sneered the last part and he felt his chest constricting. "He over ran her life until there was nothing left of her but a subservient girl, when he was done with her, he left her in the woods, then he left town. Bella was a lifeless shell, a zombie. She wouldn't eat, sleep or even talk unless you asked her a direct question. She's been like that for three years. She needed to find herself so she left."

He stood there; he felt his face start to contort with anger. He was angry. He had only been this angry a few times. The last time was back in the days with Maria, he had gotten so livid at a newborn, that he had ripped off half their face and chucked it in the fire pits, damning the newborn to a lifetime, granted a short lifetime, of looking like the monster that he was. But never in his very long life had he felt this type of a homicidal fury that was slowly starting to creep through his veins like lava. The edges of his vision went red and he felt the overwhelming urge to snarl and lash out like a wild animal.

His mate had been hurt.

Edward Cullen had hurt his mate.

His sire, Jasper, had let that arrogant, virgin, squirrel sucking, twit hurt his mate.

"I see," He miraculously grounded out, still standing there frozen in place. "You won't have to worry about Edward Cullen anymore, I assure you."

The human paled, he looked like he was on the verge of pulling out the gun that was holstered to his hip, "Eh- if you need he.. help hidin' a body-" the human stuttered. He nodded his head cutting off Charlie's next words.

It was nice of the human to offer to help hide the body but he had no need for it. He had been hiding bodies for a century now. Without another word he sat the basket down on the floor beside his feet, turned on his heels and walked right out of the store. He kept walking till he was back in the shadows where he took off faster than any human could see. He didn't stop until he was in Canada. He needed to release some of this anger and there was no better way than culling some trees. At least until he could get his hands on Edward and any of the others that had hurt his mate.

xXx

Charlie couldn't help but stare at the retreating figure of Peter Whitlock. He was both shocked and surprised at the guys sudden change in demeanor and if he was honest with himself, he also felt little bit of fear. The way the guy's face had contorted in rage seemed like something out of a horrible horror movie. It left him questioning whether he had actually seen it or not. He had seen a lot of horrible things during his twenty one years on the police force, and in all of that time; he had never witnessed anything like that. There was something not right about that guy Whitlock, something he couldn't quite put his finger on. And if the truth be told, he wasn't sure if he really wanted to know. He had been joking, he thought, trying to level out the man's anger when he offered to help hide the Cullen kid's body, but something in him was telling him that not only was Whitlock dead serious, but he was more than capable of doing it himself.

A chill ran down his spine and he shook himself out of his stupor. He was so lost in his thoughts about what had just happened that he didn't realize that he was already sitting in his cruiser. He couldn't remember if he had paid for his groceries or not. Did he speak to Mary the cashier? He stumbled out of the cruiser and hurried to the back of the car. When the trunk lid opened he let out a big sigh seeing the groceries neatly sitting there in the trunk.

'When did I put the groceries in there?' He thought. He felt like he was on autopilot. Closing the trunk lid and walking slowly back to the car door; he got in and started the car. His thoughts still went back to this guy, Peter Whitlock.

The man looked just like the Cullen's did. He had the same pale skin, dark circles under his eyes, and the same alluring features. Even though, he wouldn't admit that last part out loud. He started thinking back to when he first had met the man earlier in the day. He didn't get any strange vibes or feelings of fear from the man. It was only after he had told Peter about the things that Bella had gone through these past three years that had him wanting to run, run as far away from this strange guy as he could.

Just who was this guy, was he really friends with the Cullen's, and why did it affect him so much? Those questions ran through his mind relentlessly until he found himself pulling up in Sue's driveway. The sight of Jacob's rabbit and Paul's motorcycle sitting on the curb chased away any more lingering thoughts of this strange guy, Peter. He started thinking about the baseball game that was on tonight. It was supposed to be a good series. His Mariners were not doing very well but this game, he was hoping would turn things around.

The lights were on in the small green three bedroom house. He had no more than opened the door to the cruiser when Sue waved from the window in the kitchen. He heard the old screen door slam open, and three huge, topless boys came running out to help carry in the groceries.

He grinned, "Hey boys, groceries are in the trunk!"

Before he could grab his coat from the passenger side, Jacob and Seth had their arms loaded up and were halfway back up the sidewalk to the house.

Paul was still at the trunk getting the last of the bags. "Hey Chief how was work? Shoot anybody?" Paul asked and Charlie grunted in amusement.

"Oh yeah, caught three robbers, a murderer, and an extortionist." He joked and bent down next to the kid he had come to know well over the last two years. "Oh yeah, and a UFO was spotted in Seattle." He added laughing. He nudged Paul with his shoulder but found the kid frozen stiff.

"Hey Paul you okay?" He placed a hand on the boy's shoulder and as he did, Paul whipped around knocking his hand off of his shoulder. For the second time in less than an hour, he found himself being glared at with an unfathomable amount of fury. His heart skipped a beat before going into triple time. He found himself backing away from the boy, unable to control his feet. The hair on the back of his neck was standing straight up. And once again he got the feeling that something was very, very wrong.

"Paul you-"Paul cut him off with a snarl that sounded almost canine and the hairs on the back of his neck prickled even more.

"Who have you been around?" Paul growled out. He noticed the boy seemed to be almost vibrating. He was having a hard time seeing the boy, the edges of his body seemed to blur and he was baring his teeth.

"What are you talking about?" He asked, confused and actually feeling terror pierce his gut.

"Someone new has been around you. I want to know who and where I can find him, Charlie, right now!" Paul had shouted, his face was beginning to turn a purplish color.

He started to get an icy feeling in his gut; there was no way he was going to let this kid talk to him like that. The punk may have matured in the last year but this was crossing a line.

"Now you listen here, I have no idea what you're talking about and you better-"

Paul cut him off again and literally yelled, "WHAT LEECH WAS-"

"PAUL!" He tore his gaze from the crazed boy and looked over at Jacob and Seth who were running down the front steps.

Paul seemed to be getting even angrier, "He was around a leech!"

"Whoa man," Seth said as he grabbed on to Paul's right arm pulling him back a few more steps away from Charlie. "You really think Charlie would hang around one? You've got to calm down man."

As soon as the words left Seth's mouth, he heard Billy yell but it was lost on him as he watched the boy he had known for years explode into a giant brown wolf. Shreds of clothing were falling to the ground like some sort of sick confetti.

The world seemed to stop and he felt his skin break out in goose bumps as he stumbled backwards, trying to put as much space between him and the snarling wolf as possible. But to his horror it didn't end there, Jacob and Seth both exploded just like Paul had, and before he could blink, there stood three large wolves snapping and snarling at each other. The brown one on the left pounced on the russet colored one, he watched in sick horror as all three began fighting one another.

"BOYS, STOP!" He looked over at Sue as she yelled coming down the porch steps.

"Don't you make me call Sam on you! I said that's enough!" He gaped at her. She didn't look a bit surprised or shocked that three young boys had just turned into monsters.

He didn't know what to do. He was still standing in the same spot. He continued to look back and forth from the wolves to Sue. He noticed his oldest friend, his brother in all but blood, had wheeled himself out onto the porch. He looked at Billy's face, and like Sue, he showed no surprise at all in seeing the wolves, in fact he thought he saw resignation in his eyes.

'_What in the hell is going on out here? How? WOLVES?' _He mentally screamed. He wanted to run, but found himself still frozen and all he could do was watch the scene in front of him. The three horse sized wolves were still fighting. Their large jaws snapped at each other trying to land a bite. The smaller grey one whined before being thrown across the lawn. He watched as it rolled on the ground before it jumped back up and raced back to the brawl.

Not even a moment later, a chilling howl erupted from somewhere deep in the forest. His eyes widened as all three wolves yelped and jumped away from each other. One by one they slowly went to the ground. He noticed that they were struggling, almost like they were fighting something that he could not see. The small grey wolf went first, whining as if it was fighting the urge to lie on its stomach. The large brown wolf went next, and it too was fighting this unseen force. The wolf was thrashing around, until it finally laid down on its stomach. The russet wolf was last and just like the other two, he was struggling just as fiercely, if not more. It looked like it had taken a much stronger force to make him lie down.

He could only stare at the sight before him as Billy called out, "Sam!"

Sam Uley was fiddling with his basketball shorts as he came out of the tree line, barefoot and shirtless.

"Billy," Sam greeted when he made it to the scene. Sam threw shorts at each of the wolves on the ground. Sue made her way off the front porch and across the lawn but when she reached for him, he started backing away.

'What the hell had just happened? What the hell is happening now?' he thought. But before he could even take another breath, the three wolves were once again vibrating and getting blurry. A few seconds later, three very nude boys lay on the ground where the wolves had once been.

"Charlie-" Sam started to say.

"They turned into wolves! How?" He started to say as Sam cut him off.

"I know this must seem crazy but," Sam stated moving closer, he nearly tripped over himself backing away.

"No, no. Just stay right there, don't come any closer." He held up his hand to stop the man and backed away two more steps.

"Oh Charlie," Sue sighed as he looked over at her, silently pleading to wake up.

"You too, just stay back."

"Charlie! I know this is a lot to take in, but before we explain you have to tell me, was there someone new in town today that you talked to?" Whitlock's face flashed in his mind and he could feel himself pale just a little bit more.

"No, no you're wolves! You just- and they-!" he looked back over to Sue, "Are you?"

Sue shook her head, "No sweetie I'm not."

The relief he felt was short lived, "How could you not tell me?" Sue's expression fell and he watched her look over to Billy, asking him silently for permission, Billy then in turn nodded his head slightly.

"We were going to tell you after the wedding, when you were made part of the tribe officially."

"After the wedding? Are you kidding me?" He looked at her dumbfounded, "Isn't that one of those things you should probably tell someone _before _you marry them?" His tone was angrier than he had realized but he found himself so far past the point of caring right now that he did nothing.

"How long has this been going on? What the hell are they?" His hand waved towards Jacob, Sam, Paul, and Seth.

"We're shifters Charlie," Sam Uley answered. "We can shift into wolves at will in order to protect our tribe from our natural enemy, vampires."

"Vampires?" He felt his mind go blank. He stared stupidly at Sam for a long moment. A part of him was hoping this was all just a bad dream and that he would wake up soon. That his fiancée and his best friend hadn't hidden the fact that the boy he thought of as a son and his future step son turned into horse sized wolves.

"Vampires," He whispered again in disbelief.

"Of course that's his first area of interest. We turn into wolves and he wants to know about _leeches,"_ Paul sneered. He looked over at the kid in confusion.

"Just like your daughter the leech loving-"

"ENOUGH," Sam roared and Charlie found himself flinching back again at the loud sound.

"My daughter- What's any of this have to do with Bella? She never…" he trailed off as the expressions of his closest friends and family morphed into nothing but hatred.

"Charlie," Billy said in a half sigh. "The Cullen's were vampires."

For a long moment all he could do was nothing but stare at his best friend. Horror settled in his stomach like concrete and he had to swallow back bile that rose in his throat.

"No."

The sound of Paul snorting had him grinding his teeth, "Bella would never…"

He suddenly felt suffocated by the waves of horror that washed over him, one after another, relentlessly beating at him while the undercurrents of dread seemed determined to wash his feet out from beneath him. It was all he could do to stop himself from dropping to his knees. How had he not known any of this? For Christ sake, he was the police chief. How had he let his daughter get tangled up in what was very clearly becoming a long horror story. Had she known what they were? Had she known about shifters as well? Is that why she had stopped coming to the reservation? Had he been so blind and ignorant that she felt she couldn't convince him?

And Billy…Billy had known all about this, oh, he had dropped several hints, but how could he not tell him everything, especially when it involved his daughter. He looked at his oldest friend in a new light, not sure if he should be furious with him for not telling him or understanding as to why his friend had to hide it because of the tribe, still he figured that was no excuse.

Finally being able to speak again he asked "Why didn't you tell me that my daughter was in love with a vampire?" His question was more animalistic, growled just like he had heard coming from Paul not more than five minutes ago.

Billy sighed and looked as if he was trying to find a way to put the burden back on him. As he stood there waiting for Billy to answer him, he grew even angrier.

"Answer me" He yelled to his old friend.

"It's tribal law, but try to understand Charlie, we have a long standing treaty with the Cullens-"

"TREATY?" He started to feel his face redden and fury licked at him like flames, "Why would you make a treaty with the Cullen's, I mean vampires, if you hated them?"

"They don't feed on humans Charlie. As long as they don't harm a human and stayed off of the reservation, they were free to do as they pleased." Billy replied.

Paul snorted once again but it was Jacob who opened his mouth, "A lot of good that did."

"Learn from your daughter's mistakes chief," Paul said. "Hangin' around leeches brings nothing but death. Why do you think we-"

"PAUL!" Sue screeched loudly and cut him off with an expression of fear. She was quick to latch on to his arm and he got the feeling that there was more to the story, something even worse, something that they did not want to tell him.

"Charlie why don't you come inside and we'll explain about the shifters more." Billy stated.

"No," he held firm and removed his arm from Sue, "what were you about to say boy?"

There was a heavy silence as if no one wanted to be the one to say anything. He started to feel the bile rise in his throat. Finally, Seth stepped forward, and he felt his heart break a little bit more. He started feeling the depths of betrayal, not only was it his future wife, his future step son, the boy he thought of as his own, but it also included his best friend. They had all kept this from him.

"Charlie," Seth's head was down and his voice was barely audible. "Bella left because she has a vampire trying to kill her."

The furious fire died in his veins as quick as if it had been doused with ice water. His chest constricted even more and he lost the ability to breath. His only daughter had a vampire after her? Nausea rolled his stomach and he couldn't stop the vomit that rose. In the blink of an eye he found himself on his hands and knees, spilling the contents of his stomach on the grass. Sue dropped down beside him but the feel of her hands on him made him wretch even more.

"Geerr off me," he tried to say but it came out garbled and weak. He shoved her away and wiped his mouth on his sleeve as Sue let out a sob.

After a couple of minutes, he pulled himself up and looked at Billy, the man he had known for most his life and yet didn't know at all. "You were the one who convinced me that making her leave was a good idea." He didn't even look at Sue as her sobs filled the heavy silence.

"It was Charlie; we had to think of the tribe. Our boys couldn't defend her anymore. Not after we lost Collin. It nearly cost us Jake and Seth as well. The council decided that it was better to sacrifice one then the many. Now the red headed vampire is gone and we are safe."

"That's my daughter!" He roared in fury. Not believing what he had just heard.

"Bella is an adult and knew full well the danger she was getting herself into. It is not our problem that she refused to heed our warnings." Billy stated sternly.

Charlie could only gape at the people he had only minutes ago thought of as family. After a minute he turned his gaze to the woman who had betrayed him, "Don't call me, don't come over, we're done."

With that he stumbled over to his cruiser as fast as he could. He whipped it around in the small driveway; shifting it into drive he gunned it, throwing rocks everywhere. He drove as fast as he could, away from those that betrayed him, away from the family he thought he had, and driving towards what he hoped was some answers.

PPOV

He had never been one for fancy mansions or sterile white walls, so staying in the Cullen mansion was always an uncomfortable experience for him. However now that he knew that his sire's coven had played a hand somehow in hurting his mate, the few hours he had to kill until Demetri arrived was nothing short of hell. It had taken only minutes to completely obliterate the virgin twit's room. He searched the small room from top to bottom. On one wall were hundreds of old CD's. He had thrown them all over the floor, stomping them to little pieces. The twit's closet was even empty. Not even hangers were left behind. He had found nothing to help him in his search for answers. He was hoping to find something of Bella's left behind. But there was nothing, well nothing of value to him at least.

He was seriously contemplating demolishing the whole house and setting it on fire when the front door was kicked open and the sound of a gun being caulked hit his ears.

"I know you're in here vampire, god dammit. If you don't show-" Peter dropped the last CD on the floor in the twit's bedroom and raced down the stairs, appearing before Charlie Swan, in confused amusement. Charlie nearly dropped his gun as he jumped back and Peter couldn't help but smirk. Now how had Charlie figured out what he was?

The questions surrounding this town seemed to keep growing yet no answers ever seemed to appear. Had Charlie known all along? Who had told him? The sound of a gunshot interrupted his internal thinking dialogue and he watched as the bullet zipped through the air and through his leather jacket smack dab in the middle of his chest, before bouncing off and shattering the front window behind the human.

"Fuck," Charlie cursed. Peter watched him pale before looking down at the hole in his beloved jacket.

"You ruined my jacket Charlie." In all honesty he wasn't all that angry, but it was funny as hell watching the human flounder in shock.

"Are you after my daughter? Are you with the red head?" He had no idea what the human was talking about and for a second Peter wondered if humans could malfunction or break down. But then his mind connected the dots and he became even more furious than before. Had that been why Bella had left without any trace? Was there a fucking vampire after her? Peter growled loudly at the thought.

"I don't know what you're talking about Charlie but I think you and I need to have a little talk." He told the gun toting cop.

"Why are you here then, risking yourself against shifters?" His eyebrows rose in shock but Charlie kept going. "Look, you would not believe the day I have had. I just found out that people I considered family turned into giant wolves and that my daughter had been in love with a vampire and now is on the run from one because I kicked her out." Peter watched as the human seemed to wither and age before his eyes.

"I need answers and I need them now. Please." Charlie let out a long breath and he gaped as his mind connected the rest of the dots.

Bella had loved the twit and for some reason or another, the Cullen's had left her with a vampire on her trail. They willingly left her unprotected.

"Why did the Cullen's leave?" Peter asked, imagining how he would kill each member of the Cullen coven slowly.

"I don't know." Charlie sounded utterly defeated.

"Why is the vampire after Bella?"

"I don't know."

"Where is Bella?"

"I don't know," Charlie yelled and stood straighter, his hands going to his hair. "I don't know okay? I don't know what's going on or how to find my daughter let alone protect her from a god damned vampire. And you! Who the fuck _are_ you? And why do you care? How does any of this fucking concern you?"

There was no way in the seven levels of hell that Peter was going to tell Charlie that his daughter, who Peter had never met before, was his mate. The man had clearly been overloaded and he wasn't about to be the straw that broke the camel's back. For a few seconds he contemplated on what he should tell the man before settling on half-truths.

"My name is Peter Whitlock and I am a nomadic vampire with close ties to Jasper Hale. I came into town to visit, as my travel companion recently…married. But the Cullen's are nowhere to be found and I'm starting to see that they have broken the one law that us vampires must live by. They introduced a human into our world and left her alive."

Charlie's brown eyes, the same brown eyes his mate had, widened and he sputtered, "L-left her alive?"

Peter nodded, "It is against the law for humans to know of our existence. There are only two choices for humans that come to know about us, they are either turned or killed."

The human began sobbing into his hands; he could see how much Charlie hated himself in that moment. The self-loathing was just rolling off of him, he didn't need Jasper's gift to feel it. He had never been this close to a human that he wasn't feeding from; he had no idea how to comfort one.

However, it wasn't long before Charlie's head snapped up and there was a look of hope in his eyes. It made him very wary.

"So any human who knows about vampires has to be turned or killed? No exceptions?" He asked.

"No. I'm not turning you into a vampire Charlie," In all honesty he had no idea what he was going to do with his mate's human father. He'd be damned if he had to live with some newborn who would be exceedingly violent and protective over _his _mate. But at the same time he was pretty sure that killing your mate's father was not deemed acceptable either. He was now stuck with a choice to either break the law or his mate. Death or death.

"No, no, not me, my daughter. She has a vampire after her, trying to kill her. Would you…would you find her and-" his eyes widened as Charlie's face scrunched in a mask of defeated remorse. "Would you make her a vampire?" The human asked in a soft whisper.

Check mate. Peter was inwardly smirking as he plastered on a mask of shock. "Let me get this straight. You want me to find your daughter and turn her into a vampire?"

"This is the only way I know how to protect her," Charlie defended himself, unknowingly strengthening his resolve. "I have failed her. She deserves the chance to live, and if that means doing so as a vampire, then so be it."

"You know she'll never be able to see you right? It's forbidden." He informed him and actually felt a pang of sadness for his mate. It was unbelievably hard waking up from the excruciating three day change, to find out that you can never go back to your human life.

"I figured so." Charlie said, looking totally destroyed, as if he had just sold his soul to the devil. "But- will you at least send me some sort of sign after you find her. Just let me know that she is with you and that she is alright?" Charlie pleaded.

Peter nodded and swallowed a smirk. "Alright, Charlie, you have my word. I will find your daughter, I will make her a vampire and I will keep her safe. I will also send you some sign to put your mind at ease. But Charlie, you have to go now. I have a friend coming here that will be able to help me find your daughter. If he sees you here, well, let's just say that he would not be as understanding as I am. Never mention vampires or shifters to anyone ever. Go back to your human life and carry on as if nothing is amiss. Keep everybody thinking that Bella went away to college, and someday, I will send you a sign to let you know that she is well.

"I will take her under my wing and care for her in exchange for your silence."

The human nodded slowly and wiped a tear from his cheek before putting his gun back in his holster. "Thanks. Please do me one more favor…when you find her; please tell her I'm sorry. I didn't know, if I had known, well just tell her I'm sorry, just tell her I love her, always have always will." Charlie whispered as he turned around and walked out the door.

Peter stood there motionless in the living room until the tires of the cruiser were no longer audible and then let himself smile. Now that- that little problem was taken care of, he only had to wait on Demetri. Together they would find his mate, make her safe and in the process bring the Cullen's world crashing down.

For the first time in a long time, he was excited. Just as that thought crossed his mind, his phone started ringing. He looked at the screen to see who it was, smiling he answered, "Ciao."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I am so glad you all love the story so far! Your reviews are amazing and I love reading them!**

**Chapter Eleven:**

**BPOV**

As we drove along the highway, I kept waiting for the police to show up. I couldn't help but look in the mirrors every so often. I knew that the chances of being pulled over and arrested for murder were slim to none, even if someone had found the gory scene back at the gas station, we left no clues behind. But, that didn't stop me from checking and it didn't stop this feeling that I had that someone was coming for us. I even noticed every once in a while Angela would raise her head up and look around, take a deep breath and then go back to her notepad. I looked around again checking the mirrors, but once again there was nothing but darkness.

I think both of us are still in some kind of shock. We haven't said much to each other since we jumped back in the car and took off. I know for myself, I have been lost in my thoughts. Angela, sitting in the passenger seat was still busy scribbling furiously on the legal notepad that she recorded all of our notes on.

"Bella, what arm did James bite you on?" She asked all of a sudden.

"My right, why?"

"Not yet, I'll explain everything in a minute."

I looked up to the rear view mirror, still nothing. I sighed. She went back to writing in the notepad that she had in her lap. I was curious and wanted to ask her what she was doing, but a little voice in my head kept telling me to leave her alone, give her some space.

So instead, I focused on myself and tried to examine my own feelings. Do I feel any sadness, guilt, or remorse for the killing? No, I didn't feel any of those feelings. 'Shouldn't I feel something?' I asked myself. The only feelings that I did feel at this moment was fear and something I just couldn't pinpoint. The fear was coming from the worry that we would be caught and tried for murder. How do I explain what happened without exposing the supernatural? I couldn't, we couldn't. The other was just a feeling that something or someone was coming for us. Was it Victoria or the police, I didn't know. But other than that I just didn't feel anything like I thought I would have. Did that mean that there was something wrong with me?

From what I understood, cases like these always needed some type of counseling or time to work through the trauma, but I was fine. For once I had not been attacked, I wasn't raped, there was no trauma there, and I had not killed out of joy or spite so there was no guilt.

After an hour of wondering if I should be feeling something, I came to the conclusion that it just really didn't matter. I just couldn't bring myself to feel anything about the bad guy. Maybe it was because I was already thinking like a vampire. I had a gift like a vampire so why not use it. Or maybe it was because I had already decided that when I became a vampire, and I knew I would, that I was going to go the traditional route rather than being like the Cullen's. I wanted to be a true human feeding vampire, not a vegetarian wannabe. One day when we were ready, we would fly to Italy and ask the rulers to change us. So I decided that in the end, it didn't really matter and so I moved on.

"I've got it!" She exclaimed, at the perfect time too I might add. I was ready for something new to think about while I followed the curvy road that seemed to never end.

"What is it?" I asked.

She pulled her feet from the dash board and crossed them as she turned to face me. "Haven't you wondered why you can use these gifts as a human?"

My eyebrows rose in surprise, apparently she hadn't been to hung up on recent events either. "Well yeah but-"

"But nothing! I think I figured it out." The sheer amount of excitement in her voice was infectious. I found myself trying to take a peek at her paper and focus on the road at the same time.

"So tell me," I demanded playfully with a small smile.

"I've been thinking about this for a while, ever since that first day we spent on the beach when we were sun bathing and you were practicing using your shield. So I'll catch you up on a few points before I continue to my latest hypothesis." She stopped and took a breath while her nails drummed on the paper she had been writing on. Whatever she had come up with was obviously significant because I hadn't seen her so giddy since junior year in high school.

"Okay, so you know when you told me about that tracker vampire, James right?" I nodded and wondered just where this was going.

"And you said that he bit you on your right arm. And then Edward re-bit you in the exact same place, right?" Again I nodded, as my fingers traced the cold crescent scars on my wrist.

"Well from what you told me about vampire venom it starts out kind of like how a normal virus does. It attacks cells on the RNA level. However, you said that the venom couldn't have been inside of you for more than five minutes before Edward introduced his own venom while he sucked out James', and with that, it would leave around another one minute window of time when you had two types of venom inside you. From what you've told me gifts aren't transferable, however it sounds like traits are." I couldn't say a word I was stunned.

"You said that the Cullen's considered Carlisle's compassion his gift right?" By this time my eyes were as wide as the could go and my mind was leaping to the conclusions before she could even finish. She hardly had time to breathe after her question when I continued.

"Esme was as well, to a lesser extent. Well besides Alice and Jasper, who struggled with this, the rest of the coven had the same compassion as Carlisle in varying degrees. But Alice and Jasper weren't made by Carlisle; they found the coven sometime after their change." I told her.

Angela was nodding eagerly and took up where I left off, "Viruses are smart Bella, think of AIDs and Hepatitis. Only the venom is much _much_ smarter. From the moment Edward bit into your arm and began to suck James' venom out, it adapted to fulfill its primary command, to change. It knew it didn't have enough time to physically change you so it did the next best thing; the venom attacked your gift, the very thing that kept Edward from reading your mind. We don't know for sure if you had been changed then and there, how your shield would have been like, but we do know that it would be far less powerful."

"Edward's venom when it was introduced to your system must have gone straight to your mental shield and enhanced it. Your mental shield, when expanded to another mind, creates a sort of one way link. You were able to read my mind, but I couldn't read yours. It's a trait of Edward's mind reading gift."

When Angela stopped speaking, I wasted no time in jumping right in, my mind jumping so far ahead that I was on the verge of dizziness. "James' venom must have attacked too, but where Edward was always a control freak, needing to know everything about everyone, James was perceptive and strategic, more offensive for a lack of a better word. His venom didn't just alter my mental shield, it gave me a whole new one, one that was physical and could not only defend me from physical attacks but attack others as well."

Angela was beaming and I couldn't help but stare at her in awe. She had single handedly put Carlisle to shame in just under a few weeks. "Venom is like an ever adapting virus, not only passing on traits of its previous owner but shaping itself to fit its new host, each time more unique than the last that's why no two vampires have the same gift. That's also the reason that I think you might have picked something else up from James' venom." She said.

"Like what?" I asked while trying to think what else could there be. And in a split second it came to me. "Oh shit, Angela, shit, shit, shit" I couldn't believe it.

"What?" She asked.

"Angela, I have been having this feeling, like a gut feeling that something or someone is on our trail. What if since he was a tracker, his venom is trying to warn me. Trying to let me know that someone is tracking me." I stated.

She sat there for a couple of minutes in shock. "That is a good possibility, but who?"

"I don't know but I feel the need to get out of California as soon as possible, I can't explain it but I just feel the need to go." I told her.

"Ok that makes sense and if that is truly something from him, then we can use it to our advantage. Sort of like a radar detector." She said. "Let's get the hell out of Dodge. Where do you want to go?"

"Well, I have lived in Arizona most of my life, but never went to the Grand Canyon. Let's go there."

"Sounds good to me. I've never been there either." She stated. "You know, I'm so glad you agree with me Bella, I mean on the venom theories. I mean it's absurd when you think about it. The venom of vampires is the most advanced virus the world has ever seen."

"Okay," I said, feeling a little better now that we had decided to leave California. I was also intensely eager to hear the next part of her theory now that the introduction had been so fascinating. "Tell me what else you've been thinking about in that fantastic brain of yours."

"So once I had paved this much of the way, I couldn't help but think 'why now?' Why had it taken years for these shields to become active. Because after all, it is the venom which strengthens gifts and turns them into active powers. That happens in the change. So why, if the venom did this before it was sucked out, why did it take years to activate when it took mere minutes to transform?"

My mind was still reeling with her discoveries, temporarily stunned in awe. But she was right, why had it just now started showing? "I don't know." I confessed after a minute.

"Consider the factors Bella, what has changed between then and now?" My eyebrows knitted together and my lips turned down into a frown. Victoria had been a factor since before Phoenix, the wolves had always been a factor...in fact no new factors had come up since... I looked to Angela, gaping in surprise. It would make perfect sense. After the Phoenix incident I had been grounded most of the summer. Then when Edward had left me the next school year, I had been a zombie and isolated myself from everyone. I had made friends with the wolves and hung around them as much as I could, then they turned on me. But- but Angela was the new factor. I felt like the wind had been knocked out of me.

Angela was smirking smugly at me, her arms folded across her chest. "It's only a theory so far, we'll have to test it, but I don't think human bodies can handle supernatural gifts on their own. I can literally feel you in my mind Bella, but maybe that's not all I do. What if whatever gift I have is allowing your human form to access your supernatural powers."

For a moment I just stared out the windshield watching the early morning sun light as it started to spill just over the horizon. I tried to wrap my mind around yet another startling event. I sort of wished that I was back on the beach, lying in the warm sun, drinking my rum and coke, and oblivious to my new reality. However, that only lasted a few seconds before I was back in hyper drive and sunk into the icy depths of realism.

As excited as Angela so obviously was, I couldn't help but wonder if this was a good or a bad thing. My physical shield would be life-saving in the event of Victoria catching up to us, but at what cost? If the venom had so fundamentally altered my shields and still left them dormant, then maybe there was a reason for it. I knew from experience how utterly weak our bodies were compared to those of vampires. Our brains alone were only running on about five or ten percent of their capabilities whereas according to Carlisle, vampire brains were running on a hundred percent. It would be beyond stupid to ignore the possible risks this presented. Even if Victoria never found us would Angela's presence be just as detrimental to my health?

"You're the naquada to my generator. I knew there was a reason I kept you around." I teased Angela with a forced smile; her smile grew impossibly larger at the Stargate reference.

She went back to her legal pad and on the next page she turned to write, 'Angela W. Gift Ideas'. I gratefully left her to herself and rested my elbow on the door to my left so that I could lean my head against my hand as I drove. The miles flew by in silence, and with the early morning light turning into the bright rays of the morning sun, it looked like today would be a beautiful day. After a while she put down the pad and grabbed the pillow from the back seat, reclining her seat back, she was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. As we reached the state line, I let out a sigh of relief. This feeling, whatever it was, was starting to dissipate. The further we drove away from California the better I started to feel. Thinking back to my previous thoughts, Angela's words floated back into my mind, longevity truly meant nothing without significance. Even if Angela's presence caused my brain to explode, I wasn't leaving her. We were in this together. We were sisters, family. But perhaps it was time we seriously discussed visiting Italy.

**Peter-Demetri**

Peter didn't know if it was a good omen, if he even believed in those, or if it was a case of dumb luck, which seemed more than likely, but the new day had brought the sun, instead of the usual rain, to the small sleepy town of Forks. He watched as the sky slowly morphed from the dark hues of blue into a collage of reds, pinks, and oranges sitting from his perch on one of the tallest trees he could find a few miles outside of the small town. As he sat there with his back against the tree, he let his mind wonder. He was torn, on one hand he had never felt this much peace or had been this relaxed in his lifetime just by listening to nature, especially the birds. Then on the other hand, he could not stop the anxiety he felt for the coming days from slowly creeping in trying to overtake the peacefulness that he was feeling now.

While the first rays of light were hitting the dew drops on the green leaves and pine needles, creating beautiful splashes of color that rivaled those in the sky, he couldn't help but pull the picture from his pocket and stare down at his brown eyed beauty. Several questions were running through his mind. Where was she? Was she safe? Was she with someone? Was today the day he would meet her? Or when she left where did she go, did she run as far away as she could? His mind then started taking him to a darker side. Was the red headed vampire still after her? Why? Was it because of the Cullen's? Hopefully his mate had eluded this mysterious red headed vampire. He wanted the pleasure of tearing him or her apart. He didn't get the chance to dwell on that last thought long because the sound of his cell phone pierced the calm atmosphere and broke him from his thoughts.

"Hello," he answered as he listened to the sound of rushing wind coming through the other side.

"It is pointless to hide from me, mio amico,"(my friend) Demetri's voice growled out lightly and he barked in laughter.

"You can't blame a guy for trying." The line went dead without a response and he smirked as he tucked his phone back in his pocket. He didn't have to wait long before he heard the rhythmic beats of Demetri's usual polished leather Oxfords beating on the forest floor. For a vampire, he was not very quiet. A minute later he hopped up and stood on the thick branch he had been sitting on and watched as Demetri climbed the tree like a cat.

He had forgone his Volturi cloak but still the differences between the two men were like night and day. He preferred his scuffed up cowboy boots and dark denim jeans with his leather jacket that he had bought nearly thirty years ago. Which now, thanks to his mate's father, had a large bullet hole in it. Demetri, on the other hand, was the exact opposite. He liked his expensive Italian suits and polished shoes. However different they may be on the outside though, he and Demetri had a few things in common that made the insignificant fashion preferences fade into obscurity.

"Peter still in one piece I see," Demetri joked as he held out his hand eyeing the large bullet hole.

He wasted no time in grabbing his friends hand and shaking it, "I could say the same my friend, has Felix finally relented?"

It was no secret that the two were always fighting over the affection of the alluring Heidi. She had been with the Volturi for as long as he could remember. She was the official meal gatherer, she would lure the humans to her, then take them on a tour of the castle where they became the meal. He liked to tease her whenever he would visit Demetri, he would call her the angler. It also wasn't a secret that Heidi had had more vampires in her bed than all three succubus's in Alaska combined. Few could deny the beauty that stood at 5' 10 with legs that went on for miles and silky mahogany hair that draped down her back just begging to be pulled. She was more than enough to give even Rosalie Ice Queen Hale a run for her money. The woman was definitely not shy and gave a whole new meaning to the word promiscuous. She had tried many times to get him in her bed but he just couldn't do that to his friend. Instead, he liked to watch some of the fiercest vampires in the world grovel like brainless idiots at her feet.

Demetri rolled his crimson eyes and waved away the question with his hand. He once again barked out in laughter and clapped his friend on the shoulder. "Don't give in man, eventually Felix will get it through his thick skull."

"It would help a lot if the woman didn't lead him and everyone else on," his friend replied ruefully.

"Don't worry," he bit back a laugh at Demetri's expression. "Okay well maybe you should worry, but I still say you should move on. She is too wrapped up in herself to have any kind of relationship beyond casual sex."

He had been telling Demetri this for twenty five years and every time, his friend would just roll his eyes and tell him that he didn't understand. This time however his retort was different, "You think I have a mate out there somewhere?" His friend mumbled the question more to himself than to him. His red eyes travelled down to the photograph, he didn't realize that he was still holding on to it.

"So is this your mate?" He grabbed the picture and started to inspected it with an unreadable expression.

"Yupp," He replied proudly, popping the 'p' childishly.

"A little young don't you think? She can't be more than seventeen or eighteen. " he stated with a smirk on his face.

He rolled his eyes and snatched the picture back, "I don't know how long ago this picture was taken; humans age."

"If you say so," Demetri snorted and jumped to the branch below.

"Well shall we get this ball a rolling mio amico?(my friend) I am eager to meet the girl who has tamed the infamous Captain." he said smirking again.

Jumping down to the next branch below, he snorted and then launched himself towards the ground like a rocket. "Follow me if you can," he called even though he knew Demetri could easily keep up. While he was stronger and had more acute senses, Demetri was faster and had a lethal grace that reminded him of a snake.

He started running through the forest as fast as he could. Demetri caught up in moments and kept up with him with no problems. He was just a couple of steps behind him, letting him lead the way. It wasn't long before the two vampires were skirting along the edge of town staying just beyond the tree line making their way to his mate's house. Demetri's lip had curled up in a sneer. The sight made him bark in laughter. Demetri hated small backwater towns even more so than he did.

He started to slow down once the old white house came into view. He stopped at the edge of the forest and motioned for his friend to follow. He noticed the police cruiser was parked in the driveway, not that that was any surprise. He listened closely and found only one heartbeat in the house.

"See that tree beside the house? That window is her old bedroom. While no one is looking, go there." He told his friend. Together they ran across the yard and into the tree in a blur. As they sat in the tree looking into the window, he noticed that the human was in Bella's room.

Charlie was standing in the door way of Bella's room, leaning against the frame with his arms crossed against his chest. It looked like he had not slept in a few days. He had blood shot eyes, what looked like a three day beard growth and his clothes were rumpled. The man just stood there staring at the posters on the wall. A tear had escaped and made its way down Charlie's cheek only to be wiped away before the human took another drink of the beer that was in his hand. He inhaled quickly and frowned when he found the stench of stale sweat and beer masking most of Bella's scent.

Demetri was staring at the odd human intently. His eyes flashed, almost glowing, for a second.

"I'm so sorry Bells." The human who, by his bloodshot eyes and slurred speech, was obviously drunk said. For a moment the human looked as if he wanted to say more but his mouth snapped shut after a bit and his broken stare became an angry glare. They watched as the human brought his arm back and launched the beer can across the room, hitting a picture frame, breaking the glass over the face of a person he didn't know. With that the drunken man turned from the room, only to stumble down the hall to his own bedroom. From the sounds he was making, he was struggling to remove his clothes. He fell on the floor a couple of times letting out a slew of curses before the old bed moaned and creaked from his weight. Just a few moments later, snores were heard coming from the room.

He looked to Demetri with raised eyebrows hoping that he could still pick up his mate's scent underneath all the pungent odor. As normal, his friend looked as if none of this bothered him in the slightest.

"Got it," his friend said with a smirk on his face. He realized that his friend had locked on to Charlie's tenor and with that he now had a loose hold on the tenor of Bella's mind.

The whole scene made him realize with a shock, how much he had changed since yesterday. He was actually bothered by the human's torment. While Demetri had gotten straight to work, he was actually hung up on pitying the drunken man, he couldn't fathom letting someone like his mate go. But he was still a human, one that he had known less than twenty four hours. The revelation was absurd and he felt uncomfortable with it. Attachments were weaknesses and aside from a few exceptions, he had never been truly comfortable with them. Never before had he felt anything akin to sympathy for a human.

Charlie's snores broke him from his thoughts and he followed Demetri in through the window. Still perturbed, he watched Demetri smell the room. Now that Charlie had left, the overwhelming sweat and beer stench had faded significantly and Bella's scent was much more noticeable, especially from the bed that Demetri was now sniffing. His friend looked like a hound dog, sniffing the purple comforter that was laying on the twin bed. He turned to the book shelf that he had looked through the day before, and ran his finger over the spines of the used books. He tried to think of anything in the room that his mate might want for the rest of eternity. It was easy as a human to write things off as replaceable, but he knew firsthand how he would kill for the journal he had kept in his pillow or the hope chest his mother had had at the end of her bed full of things she had collected or inherited that she intended to give her future daughter in law. Most of all he wished he had the quilt his sister had spent two years making for him, just as a reminder of the exuberant and proud expression she wore when she handed him the large and heavy package.

"I have a lock on her," Demetri called sounding confident. He watched him straighten out as he turned away from the book case.

"Wait," Demetri's expression scrunched in confusion and he looked to him with a raised eyebrow in question.

"What is it?"

His friends expression morphed into frustration and then again, back into confusion. For a full minute Demetri stared out at nothing while he grew more and more anxious, ready to knock his friend upside the head just to get some answers. He was losing the battle with his patience. Finally just as his patience had evaporated, Demetri looked to him with a shocked expression on his face.

"I had her traced to somewhere in California and then she just vanished."

"She vanished?" He growled, he felt his body tense up. Demetri nodded, looking thoroughly puzzled.

"It's almost as if she doesn't exist anymore. As if she-" His friend cut off. Demetri held up his hands "Wait...there she is again Cal- God dammit what the- Oh." Demetri looked to him with wide eyes and shoved his shoulder with a rare smile.

"Damn mio amico, (my friend) I think your mate is a shield!"

"She's human," He countered, though the worry he felt had lessened significantly at his friend's declaration.

Demetri whistled, "She must be awful powerful if I can barely get a signal on her. It reminds me almost of Renata when she shields Aro, but at the same time very different. Renata was blurry and confusing at first to track because of her weak mental shield, but her physical shield had no effect whatsoever on my tracking. But your mate-" Demetri cut off with an expression that looked something like awe. "She just completely disappears. As if she doesn't exist, if I had not picked up a taste from her father, I would not be able to find her."

"Or she could be dying." He felt a chill of horror roll down his spine. The scenario was much more likely, Demetri had never, not been able to find someone before. And with a vampire after his mate it was much more likely she was being tortured somewhere in the middle of nowhere, on the brink of death. Shields were rare gifts and he had never heard of a human showing any sort of capabilities.

"No," Demetri argued confidently, "When a person is dying they tend to fade slowly, getting more and more out of focus until they just disappear. Your mate just blinks in and out of existence. I've counted two- no wait, three times now. She is definitely some sort of shield."

It was quiet for a moment as he thought on what he had learned. If Bella truly was a shield, then to be able to block Demetri, the most powerful known tracker in the world, even for a short time was incredible and a testament to how powerful she would be when he changed her. It had to be some sort of mental shield though, he mused, because he knew from experience that physical shields did very little against the powerful tracker.

"Are we running?" Demetri asked as his expression pinched, as if he had just tasted dead blood. He knew better than to make Demetri ruin the soles of his clearly expensive shoes. It would only serve to annoy him and he needed him to be focused if they were going to have any chance at all in tracking his mate the mental shield. He smirked at the thought, "Don't get your panties in a twist my friend, we'll drive."

Not a moment later Peter flung himself backwards in the small bedroom and very narrowly missed Demetri's attack. His friend glared at him while he just grinned and grabbed the keys from his pocket, "I'll drive you track."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I do apologize for the late update, but as you know life can be bothersome with all its updates. Enjoy the chapter and know that I'm already working on 13 so you will not have to wait very long. As always, don't forget to review!**

**Chapter Twelve:**

**BELLA & ANGELA**

The Grand Canyon turned out to be a bust, much to Angela's disappointment. I should have anticipated the traffic and the tourists. Neither of us was fond of the idea of being surrounded by so many people just to see a canyon, but I hadn't and the hour we spent cramped between sweaty bodies and screaming kids had us both gritting our teeth. So after a few pictures and a short skywalk we hopped back in the car, disappointed and wondering where to go next.

"We could always visit Phoenix Bella," Angela offered as she leaned her head back against the headrest and closed her eyes. We had the air conditioner cranked up and I couldn't help but mimic her movements and enjoy the cold air. "It's only three hours south of here."

I felt almost embarrassed that I hadn't thought of that first, after all how many times had I stared at the rain hitting the window in Charlie's house and begged myself to go back? For years, even with the Cullens to distract me, I had longed to see my home again, to be back in the hustle and bustle of the big city where no one stopped and stared at you. You could get lost in the sea of people and not one person would catalogue your every move to spread it around in the afternoon gossip talk.

The very thought made me smile and I couldn't help but agree. "They have the cutest shops downtown." The thought of the shopping downtown instead of the small shops in Port Angeles or the expensive designer stores that Alice preferred had me sold in a heartbeat.

"Alrighty then, to Phoenix we go." She grinned and put the car in drive.

As expected the afternoon that followed was spent with a wide eyed Angela and me grinning harder than I had in years. Seattle was the biggest city Angela had ever been to and Phoenix was easily two or three time the size. She was having a blast getting lost in the crowd while I had slid back into big city life with surprising ease. For hours Angela and I walked up and down the streets of downtown and in and out of shops that I had once shopped in with my mother. Angela had been great as she approved or trashed outfits I picked out, some foolishly silly just to keep her entertained. Without realizing it I had purchased an entire wardrobe and blown through a healthy chunk of the cash in my purse.

It wasn't until we were shoe shopping that Angela said anything about my impromptu spree.

"So Bella," Angela drawled slowly as she held up a cute wedged sandal and eyeing critically. "Not that I'm complaining, but why the sudden spree?"

I shrugged as I sat on one of the stools and tried on a pair of dark brown leather cowboy boots that reached my mid-calf and smiled. "I spent a long time trapped in dreary and drab." I was tired of feeling like I was still dressing for Forks. Phoenix inspired me again, I couldn't wear jeans and long sleeve tops in the scorching heat I had missed so much.

"Well," Angela said as she dropped yet another pair of shoes onto the pile she had built. "I'm sure Emmett would be happy."

My smile dropped a little and my heart gave a brief pang. I missed Emmett very much and I would kill to see him. Most days I was tempted to use the credit card that burned a hole in my wallet because I knew he would be able trace it and find out where I was. It was something that Emmett would do. But while I desperately wanted to see him there was also a very real chance of all of the Cullens tagging along and I wanted to run into Victoria more than I wanted to see them.

"Yeah," I replied as I slipped off the boots and added them to my pile. "I think so too."

After our day tour in Phoenix the backseat of the car was full and my freshly painted toes were hanging out the window as the warm wind whipped by. Angela hummed quietly to the classical music that floated from the speakers softly and I was nose deep in Tess of the D'Urbervilles, one of the few books I hadn't been able to part with when I had left Forks. The battered copy full of highlighted quotes and dog eared pages was one of the few books that felt like home as I comfortably slid between the pages.

I didn't bother asking where we were going but as we crossed into New Mexico I couldn't help but set my book down and take in the desert that surrounded us, bathed in rich gold's as the sun set. There wasn't much to do here unless you enjoyed seeing some old Native American homes built into the cliffs, but even that was hours to the west.

**PETER & DEMETRI**

"You _are_ sure we should stop?" Demetri asked hesitantly as the glaring yellow police tape surrounding the abandoned gas station came into view. Human law enforcement tended to be extremely nosy and he knew from experience that they could be alarmingly observant when properly motivated.

"Never been wrong before," Peter grumbled in response. Obviously he wasn't thrilled about the idea either.

The truck rolled to a slow stop on the side of the rode a few hundred yards away and Demetri wasted no time in stepping out. Peter was beside him the next second, tension surrounding him like a storm cloud. Neither one of them had picked up on Bella Swan's scent or tenor in the last twenty hours and Demetri couldn't help but wonder if she had been harmed here.

At least nine different scents were woven around the taped off parking lot but none of them were the human Demetri was looking for. Inside however was a very different story. The old and out dated counter as well as the wall of cigarettes had been sprayed with blood and the floor about three feet away had heavier pools that had dried and crusted. Demetri glanced at his longtime friend and suppressed a shudder when he was met with black eyes glittering in a deadly fury.

Of the nine scents outside only five of them were in the shop. Demetri had concluded that the shop keeper behind the counter had been killed; due to the sheer amount of blood on the floor behind the counter and that a second male had been either injured or killed where Peter stood. "She was here." He stated this as if it were surprising to him and Demetri wisely kept his sarcasm to himself. The war-born vampire was teetering on an edge Demetri had seen many vampires lose their existences to and he was not about to join them. So as to give his friend the illusion of a private moment Demetri turned and inhaled deeply for the first time.

What he found was the ninth and final scent. An allure so mouthwatering, so delectable, that Demetri actually had to wipe venom from his chin as it pooled in his mouth and spilled over his lips. Sultry whispers over aged red wine seemed to engulf him in a storm of smoky spiciness; his red eyes rolled back into his head as his lids slipped shut and Demetri was thrown back in time.

_The sun had just sank into the intoxicating arms of Morpheus and the silvery light of the moon had become doused in the golden glow of the hundreds of candles that decorated the large dining hall. The sight was one to behold, the polished marble floors gleamed and the white stone columns gave way to a terrace with a sculpture of the great Sophocles surrounded by great green plants and flowers of every color imaginable. Twenty five of Greece's most notable and influential people sat around a large wooden table filled with every kind of food Demetri had ever tasted and many that he had never even heard of. In the corner was his father, a hearty man whose face was pink from the wine in his goblet, talking to his mother with a hungry expression. Her curly raven hair spilled around her face and elongated her high cheek bones. Deep blue eyes that were identical to his own sparkled in merriment, flicking to him every so often in silent question. Each time the answer was the same, he had not chosen a bride. _

_The girls of his father's choosing had grouped together like a pack of animals, each only there for the bolster in confidence it gave them and each of them willing to tear the other's hair out for a chance at producing his heir. Demetri gave one last uninterested look before his eyes turned to the familiar dour face of his younger brother, Ambrose. _

_"Smile brother, for shortly this will be your party and you shall finally be forced to grace the company of a female." Ambrose said nothing as Bion and Callias laughed heartily beside them, instead he pierced Demetri with a dark glare before turning away. _

As quick as the memory had come it faded and Demetri was thrown back to the present with startling force. While he had no physical need for breath his lungs sucked it in with a loud and harsh whoosh, causing the pooling venom to be sucked back and Demetri choked, apparently breaking Peter from his brooding. The blonde vampire laughed just as Bion had, loud and emphatically. It was all Demetri could do to keep his legs from collapsing underneath him and he grabbed the rack nearest him as he inhaled once more, slowly this time, and lost himself in the addictive scent.

"Demetri?" Demetri heard Peter call but his voice sounded miles away and was laced in a plethora of questions. Questions Demetri had no answer for.

"Who is she?" Demetri asked quietly, feeling like he had been struck by lightning, every nerve ending had flared to life for one glorious moment before overloading and exploding. He could feel the ghost of a tingle in the tips of his fingertips and now without it he felt strangely empty.

"Who is who?" Peter asked, completely lost. He was fairly astounded when his friend shot him an annoyed look.

Demetri didn't answer as he straightened up and Peter watched him turn around and wipe his chin with a cloth he had pulled from his pocket. Crimson eyes went wide as whisper of a word came to the forefront in his mind. _Mated._ "No fucking way," Peter gaped at his friend and felt his mind go blank in shock when he received no refutes.

And then he laughed. Only this time it was the kind of laugh that had venom pooling in his eyes, blurring his vision, and left him gasping for unnecessary breath as his fist slammed down on the counter, shattering the glass. His prudish friend who had pined over Heidi for centuries had found a mate...a _human_ mate. "This is priceless." Peter finally managed and laughed again at his friend's exasperated expression.

_'They're traveling together.'_ Yodameister made a sudden appearance for the first time since he had called Demetri and those three words had Peter snapping his jaw shut so hard that it was audible; the laughter dying as if he had snapped its neck.

"What are the odds of our mates being friends?" Peter felt as dumbfounded as Demetri looked. But no more than a moment passed before a predatory smirk curled Demetri's lips.

"I could track her to the ends of the Earth. There is nowhere they can hide now." Peter felt his own lips curl and he turned to leave knowing Demetri would follow. They had mates to track.

**BELLA & ANGELA**

The White Sands motel was probably the worst motel I had ever stayed in; in fact it might have been the single worst motel I had ever seen. It looked like one of those pay by the hour joints that you saw in movies where druggies went to get high and prostitutes took dubious looking men to turn tricks. I glanced at Angela and found her looking at the rundown motel much like I was, with a whole lot of distaste and suspicion. "It looked nicer on the Internet." She offered weakly and my head fell back against the head rest.

I did not want to use the bathroom here, let alone sleep, but this was the only motel for miles, the others all bunched together in town and we had already decided we wanted to be in the middle of nowhere if we had the chance. "Why don't we check in and see if the inside is as bad as the outside. We could always run into town and grab a few things if need be."

So we grabbed our purses and made our way to the office. The walls were a dingy, dirty yellow color and the air was stuffy and smelled of cigarettes. The only circulation that I could find was the old metal fan that looked to have been made in the seventies on the check in desk. "Hullo," a male voice came and as I took a few more steps a man came into view. I couldn't stop the cringe that twisted my face so I ducked my head and let Angela do the talking.

"Hello, how much for two nights?" It was like walking into a cliche. The man had a thin, lanky frame and his hollowed cheeks gave the impression of a junkie. He had on a nasty yellowish shirt that appeared to have been white some point in time or another and a jaw full of a week's worth of scruff peppered with gray that matched the thin greasy hair on his head.

Oh how I didn't want to make the hour drive twice a day or else I would have walked right out when the guy spit a fat wad of dark brown stuff into an empty Aquafina bottle and said, "Fifty a night miss."

Angela looked to me and I shrugged noncommittally. "Do you have a room with two beds?"

And just when I thought this place couldn't get any worse he replied with, "Nope."

"We'll take one room for two nights." The man nodded and turned to grab a key off the hook from the wall behind him.

Angela turned to me and grabbed my arm, "Are you sure?"

"We already drove into town and back; let's just see how the rooms are. If we need to we can just leave." She nodded and handed the guy her black card as he laid the key on the counter. My eyes followed her hand and I could have stopped it if my body hadn't locked up as he processed the card.

Would he come? Would they follow him?

My breath caught in my throat and a delicious mix of anxiety and adrenaline pumped through my veins. I felt like I was on a roller coaster just waiting to be dropped in a free fall.

"There we go, jus' sign here miss." Angela took the card and grabbed a pen to sign the receipt. I grabbed the key from the counter and turned over the plastic key chain, we had room seven.

The entire four minutes it took to move our car down three spaces in front of our room and retrieve our bags my heart was thumping wildly, as if the Cullens would somehow pop into existence and come walking up the sidewalk. However they quickly faded from my mind as Angela unlocked the door and pushed it open. Inside there was a double bed to the left with a picture of an ocean overhead that was a cruel taunt to the luxurious beach side cottage that we had fallen in love with. To the right was a stiff floral print couch next to a small TV on an outdated stand. And in the back was a small bathroom, the sink and the mirror separate from the toilet and shower. All in all it wasn't too terribly bad because I hadn't expected it to be so clean, but it was depressingly lacking in the décor.

"I'll take the sofa," I offered as I set my duffel bag on the stiff cushions.

"Are you sure?" Angela asked with a dubious look. "We could share the bed." I managed to bite back the laughter that bubbled its way up my throat and shook my head silently. It was hot enough in the middle of the desert without Angela becoming my blanket.

**EMMETT**

Emmett was enjoying a rare afternoon alone, with the others having gone out to hunt he had decided to use this time to plug in his gaming system and take out some very repressed anger on some German Nazis. Time alone like this had become a rarity in the Cullen household now that the family had once again come together under one roof so he had no intention of wasting the refreshing silence or the relaxing flow of his thoughts that he did not have to monitor for a few precious hours. He also had no need for false smiles or old jokes that he knew the others saw through.

No one dared even think about the tension that charged the atmosphere, surrounding and suffocating them as each vampire went about their lives as if Forks had never happened. It was the unspoken law. But deep in the recesses of Emmett's mind, layered behind mindless babble and sexually exploitative memories that never failed to keep Edward from digging any further, lay the hurt, the anger, the guilt, and the overwhelming need to shout at each and every Cullen, including his mate.

His mate was the worst of them all. Rosalie had been steadfast in her decision to support Edward's demand that they leave Forks. Emmett had begged and pleaded her to stay with him, that they couldn't just leave the girl who had grown to be his family just as much as Alice or Jasper, and while he could clearly see how much it hurt her to deny him, her mate, anything, she had. Rose had reminded him that while Bella had become family, his argument to stay, they had an obligation as family to care for her best interests. Bella was too young, too naïve to know the consequences of being part of the Cullen family. That it was best that they had left when she asked rather than her forgiving nature take over and her dream to become a vampire be rekindled. As much as Emmett hated his mate's logic, it had made a sick sense. No seventeen year old wanted children and Bella had only scratched the surface of the horrors their life could and did hold.

But that still did not assuage Emmett's guilt. Or the small part of him from resenting them all, himself included, for leaving. Things had been tense between them ever since.

Emmett threw the controller down on the coffee table in front of him. He felt the familiar cloud of gloom fall over him that appeared whenever his thoughts were allowed to stray down this dark path. The only bright spot in this whole mess was the fact that he had left her "the box". No one, not even Rose, knew about the safety deposit box and its contents. He had set it all up with Jasper's attorney Jenks and left it in his capable hands with a few not so veiled threats. That box was to go to Isabella Swan on her twenty first birthday, or if she cleared out her account in Forks.

That day in Rio when he received the text alert had been one of the happiest he had had since Bella's birthday disaster. Of course Rose had thought that he was finally getting over Bella, but as much as it hurt to lie to his mate, Emmett hadn't been able to correct her. His throat had closed and his mouth had gone dry, leaving him in an uncomfortable and unprecedented state of swirling guilt and fear. He would never forgive himself for lying to his soul mate, but he would also never forgive himself for leaving Bella.

Just as Emmett swore at the screen and crushed the plastic controller in his hands he felt his phone vibrate in his back pocket. Like every time before a single thought begged in his mind, _'Come on Bells, use the card and let me know you are okay'._ He pulled the phone out and looked down at the screen. This time though, it read: ALERT! ISABELLA SWAN ALERT!

"Yes!" Emmett exclaimed loudly as a fist punched the air, knowing that no one was around to hear him.

_'Use it as much as you want. It's all for you.' _ he thought. Just as that thought crossed his mind a loud growl came from the front porch. In a blur of a millisecond Emmett was behind the couch and crouched as the front door was kicked off its hinges. Edward was crouched in the doorway, venom pooling in his mouth, dripping down onto his chin, and his eyes were black as night.

"Why are you thinking of my Bella?" Edward growled loudly, looking a hair's width from lunging and Emmett prepared himself.

"She's not yours. You left her." replied Emmett in nasty snarl, probably more antagonistic than defensive but he had waited too long to say this.

"She is my mate; I left her so she could live a normal life. Like she wanted." He punctuated the last part in an echoing of snarls of a feral beast, his face screwed up in a a kind of torment that Emmett had once held felt pity for.

"Keep telling yourself that Eddie, you are the only one that believes it." Emmett knew the house was split, nobody knew what to do on the situation with Bella, but at this point his only intention was pushing Edward's buttons.

"She is mine!" Edward roared and lunged, barreling into Emmett and sending them both flying across the room and through a wall.

They wrestled, snarling and snapping at one another on the green grass until Esme yelled, "ENOUGH!" The shock of seeing her so livid was enough to halt their actions.

**BELLA & ANGELA**

The heat of the desert was scorching, so much so that Angela and I had forgone any thought of exploration of the mighty sand dunes and cranked the air conditioner as low as it would go. Unsurprisingly, that wasn't far. So I lounged on the stiff couch, finding comfort in its tight fabric that held me as I spread out my limbs and laid my book down on my chest. It was too hot to concentrate on the small words and my eyes kept drifting shut of their own accord. I fought to stay awake, but when I found Angela snoring lightly as an episode Maury played I gave in and sunk into a peaceful oblivion.

It was dark when I felt Angela tugging me awake and I hastily wiped the drool that had crusted at the corner of my mouth away. "Change your mind about the sofa yet?" She asked as she turned and opened the tiny mini fridge. My mind took a moment to process her question.

"Actually no," I replied as I sat up and stretched out my limbs. The stiffness of the sofa had actually been comfortable.

Two pre-packaged chicken salad sandwiches, a bag of chips, and some Pepsi was our dinner before Angela was eagerly pulling me out of the door of our room, her dark green sled with the Ninja Turtles faces on the bottom in hand. She had purchased it in town when we had stocked up on food under the defense that she was not lucky enough to have an invisible shield to keep her from harm whilst she sled down the massive dunes. I only snorted in amusement and yanked on my cowboy boots as she locked the door and tucked the key in her pocket.

From the small motel the Great Sand Dunes had looked quite the sight, but as we climbed our way up, our feet sinking into the sand as we climbed, we found them to be massive. Even my shield was little help against it. But even if our legs were burning the joy I felt as I rode down, face first, out-shined any pain. With my shield firmly around me I somersaulted and leaped landing gently on my side as I rolled down the giant dunes, away from the motel. I landed at the bottom of the dune on my back and turned my head to Angela who was waiting patiently at the top for my go ahead. Once she was firmly wrapped and secured I shouted, "Go ahead!" and Angela leaped into the air, attempting to surf her way down with her green plastic sled.

"WOO!" I shouted in humor as she made it a few seconds before panic morphed her features and she fell back, rolling as I had, gently against the sand. That was how we ended up, two hours later, our heads side by side as we watched the stars. It turns out neither of us had ever seen a sight quite like it.

While I was from a big city where stars were few and far between, Forks also had never been a good place for astronomy with its near constant overcast. "Is that one the Big Dipper?" Angela asked as her hand pointed to one of the dippers. I was pretty sure it wasn't, after all it wasn't big at all. It was just a dipper.

"I don't think so," I replied, looking farther out.

We fell silent after that and I'm not sure what Angela was thinking about, but I couldn't help but feel tiny under the night's sky. The sheer number of stars astounded me and just watching them was fascinating.

"You ever think about mates Bella?" Angela asked after about an hour of solitude and I turned my head awkwardly to give her an 'are you kidding me' look. She half laughed and looked back at the stars, "I know but just the theory behind it. That soul mates actually exist…is so," she paused and for the first time I heard Angela let out a dreamy sigh, "I mean my mate could be walking around out there right now."

The snort that escaped me couldn't be repressed and I pulled myself off the ground. Looking down at her I said, "Alright missy that's quite enough stargazing for you." and reached down to grasp her hand and help pull her up. "Besides, even if they are walking the Earth at this very moment, the odds of meeting them are what? One in like seven billion? He could live in Russia and not even speak English."

Angela looked at me skeptically as she grabbed her sled, "You're very pessimistic." I couldn't help but laugh as we began our trek back, my shield only helping keep the sand away.

"No," I replied, "I'm a realist."

For most of the next day Angela and I slept with the thick heavy curtains drawn closed and the air conditioner cranked. It was about three when we woke and with the heat we decided to cuddle up in pajamas on the small bed and eat the large bag of gummy bears I had picked out while watching bad reality TV shows and mocking their stupidity.

Four hours later I was dressed in a sun dress I bought in Phoenix with my cowgirl boots to match and ready to go, but this time it was Angela being dragged out. She was doing her hair and then growling at the mirror and undoing it only to repeat the process. While I had a simple braid Angela had gone through messy buns, buns, ponytails, braids, and French braids only to growl in aggravation each time. In the end, after many threats of sand in sensitive places she decided on two simples braids and I was rolling my eyes.

People were just leaving as Ange and I made our way up the dunes, excited for another night of sledding, now more so because we were more confident. For the first hour we simply sled, waiting for the stragglers to pack up and leave. Finally we were alone and I took off and at a running pace I leaped into the air, landing on my knees and slid with the giggles of my delight trailing behind me in the wind.

"GO ANGE!" I called as I slid to a stop and wrapped her up. She surprised me by once again attempting to surf with the green sled and actually made it halfway before her look of cautious hope turned to panic and she flew forwards, tumbling gracelessly to the bottom, unharmed. "Nice," I drawled sarcastically earning the finger from her. Looking back up the dunes had my calves screaming in protest, my body was not used to the amount of work that I had been forcing upon it after wallowing in Forks for years. It made me realize how unhealthy I was even after the pack had resurrected my mind from the land of the dead. My muscles were not up to par with the athletic Angela who was already working her way back up. So I stopped and sat down, half way up, hot and sweaty with stray hairs that had worked their way free from the braid sticking to my face.

But then an idea popped into my mind, it came suddenly striking as fast as Angela rocketing down the dune. If I could move my shield, could I perhaps move it while I was inside it? When Angela was at the bottom and spinning round in the sand in her shield with a smile I concentrated on moving it. A shocked scream pierced the peaceful night air and I smirked rather smugly as Angela looked to me with startled eyes, hovering a good distance in the air. "Bella! Wha-" She cut off with a yelp as I focused every part of my mind, moving her slowly up the dune. In less than a minute Angela was hovering just over the dune with peals of laughter floating down to me as she spun around like a ballerina. "Higher Bella!" So I focused once again only to find that raising her up higher was already as easy as breathing. "It's stunning Bella!" she called in a delighted voice and I found myself wanting to see for myself the beautiful picture she painted with words of how stunning the dunes were at night.

"Put me down," Angela's sudden demand caught me off guard and I opened my mouth to try and tell her not to worry, that I had her and that she was not about to fall, but she looked down to me and I could vaguely make out the terror in her features. "Bella now. We're not alone." Her words washed over me like ice water dousing the fire of fun I'd been having and in seconds she was by my side, both of us now protected under my shield.

"What do you-" My words cut off as Angela grabbed my hand and squeezed it tightly. There, just over the horizon in the silvery light of the moon were two figures that I was sure had not been there before. _No, not now...not yet..._My chest constricted as if bound by barbwire and I felt my fight or flight instinct sending adrenaline pumping through my veins even though I knew I could not run. I wasn't ready yet. I had only just started this journey, had only just found Angela and my gift. I wanted...no I needed more time. Surely I hadn't been such a horrible person in a past life that I had such a short time of happiness, hadn't I had enough heartbreak to last three or four lifetimes?

I could feel Angela shaking beside me, her breath erratic and a single tear escaped her eye. Our postures were rigid as we watched them descend from the dune on the horizon and they slunk into the shadows like graceful shadows themselves, invisible to my human eyes. "No matter what happens Ange," I whispered to her quietly even though I knew that my voice would carry in the wind and betray our privacy, "I love you." I tried to convey everything I wanted to say in those three little words but it didn't come close, I had no other words for her.

"I love you too Bella," she whispered, her voice catching when the figures came back into our line of sight. Back in the moonlight were two dark figures crossing the desert slower than I knew was possible but still faster than any human could ever hope to travel.

My broken, twisted, and gnarled heart crescendoed into a rhythm so fast I could only feel a steady vibration. They were closing in now, sticking to the shadowed parts of the land but now they were close enough for our eyes to follow their outlines. My eyes strained against the darkness for any others but finding only the two figures drawing closer they searched in a numbing terror for fiery hair whipping in the wind. My baited breath released in small relief as it appeared to be two male figures and not Victoria herself. And though I knew our chances for escaping this were still slim and that our deaths would probably be swifter than if Victoria herself had come, I couldn't help but feel a raging determination explode within me. A refusal to die seeped from my core like a toxic yellowed gas, corroding away the metal wire that had constricted my chest until it rusted and disintegrated, allowing my lungs to work.

As the two vampires came within twenty feet of us I tucked Angela behind myself in some sort of instinctual attempt to shield her away from the danger that had chased me. And then the pair once again stepped into the silver moonlight only this time not seven or eight feet from us and my eyes were intuitively drawn to the taller rugged man in a black leather jacket. He had blond hair and a crooked grin that creased his flawless pale cheeks, crinkling his straight nose in such a way that sent my heart racing into a distant time. A time where I would wander in an abandoned park under the cover of night, to read in the moonlight on a painted swing set. A time when the leaves would blow in the winds of March, turning even my inelegance into the most beautiful dancer. The ghost of him seemed to cling to my most sacred memories, warming my very soul like the most luxurious bubble bath. He had a presence that scrubbed away every smudge, smoothed every scar, and filled every hole, seamlessly repairing me as if he were the collector and I was to be his most prized china doll.

For the first time in my life I felt a peace that radiated from my very soul.

I watched in silent rapture as he spoke, his thin lips forming words that floated through the air like a deep note of a cello, swirling around in my head before drifting away before any meaning lingered in it's place. And then pain erupted in my side and I was knocked out of whatever trance I had been spelled into and I looked to Angela whose brown eyes were slightly dazed and even though her eyebrows were knitted together there was a small smile playing on her lips.

"My names Peter Whitlock ma'am," the blond vampire drawled in a thick southern drawl that made my palms sweat, but I didn't let go of Angela's hand. I looked into the vampire's, Peter's, bright crimson eyes and realized I had heard that name before somewhere but it was like grasping at smoke, there but just tauntingly out of reach.

"And I am Demetri Volturi," I'm not sure whether the thick Italian accent or the surname shocked me more but Angela and I gasped in tandem. This dark haired man that towered over me and had glowing red eyes was a member of the Volturi. This man wasn't part of Victoria's schemes at all...we had been found out.


End file.
